


Потерянное наследие

by Anya_Sfinks



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Breathplay, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, F/F, Group Sex, Gunplay, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Squirt - Freeform, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Sfinks/pseuds/Anya_Sfinks
Summary: Если вы ищете лучшего водителя в профессии, отличного стрелка и грамотного переговорщика — звоните Хлое Фрейзер. Но учтите — она столь же непостоянна, сколь и талантлива. (с) Uncharted 4, официальные биографии





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) написано под впечатлением от первого трейлера сюжетного дополнения «Uncharted: the Lost Legacy» и на основе этих фактов: события игры разворачиваются в Индии, в Западных Гхатах, искомый артефакт называется «Бивень Ганеши», имя главного противника — Асав (звучит в трейлере). На совпадение с каноном не претендует от слова «совсем»;  
> 2) тем не менее, это не AU;  
> 3) все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними;  
> 4) написано ради порно, а не ради загадок и ВОТЭТОПОВОРОТного сюжета;  
> 5) тем не менее, он есть;  
> 6) если при прочтении вам показалось, что у девочек гиперсексуальность, то вам не показалось =D
> 
> написано для команды WTF Uncharted 2017

«Что ж. Могло быть и хуже», — думает Хлоя после того, как, открыв дверь, едва успевает убрать ногу с пути вальяжно вышагивающей из комнаты в коридор крысы, такой тощей, что она больше похожа на анатомическую модель, чем на живое существо.

Номер на первый взгляд кажется таким же обшарпанным и грязным, как и вывеска лоджа(1), на последнем издыхании мигающая старым неоном, как и засыпанная осколками штукатурки лестница, как и всё это убогое заведение в целом. На второй и все последующие, впрочем, тоже. Хлоя не удивляется — странно было бы ожидать чего-то другого в стране, где и в мирное время все на соплях держалось, а сейчас, в период гражданской войны, там паче; повезло, что здание вообще уцелело. И даже не просто уцелело, а умудрилось сохранить ветку водопровода и — Хлоя едва удержалась от радостного вскрика, когда старый индус за стойкой администратора утвердительно кивнул на её вопрос — независимую котельную для нагрева воды.

Наконец-то она сможет принять нормальный, цивилизованный душ. Ради этого Хлоя готова потерпеть хоть целый зверинец, не то что крысу.

Уже три дня прошло с того момента, как она пересекла морскую границу Индии, ценой невероятных усилий пробралась в самый центр портового города Мангалуру, занятый войсками, и встретилась, наконец, со своей неизвестной напарницей. Все это время они либо прятались по разбомбленным воздушными атаками домам и подворотням, либо на предельной скорости неслись на очередной угнанной машине в очередной погрязший в междоусобице город, стремясь как можно быстрее добраться до подножия Западных Гхат. В таком темпе даже нужду справить не всегда удавалось вовремя, а уж о банальной чашке воды, которую можно было бы плеснуть в лицо и стереть извечную красную глиняную пыль и пот, даже думать не приходилось. Когда они приехали, наконец, в Майсур, город, расположившийся в отрогах Сахьярди(2), и поэтому более-менее защищенный от воздушных и наземных атак, от Хлои воняло, как рабочей лошади, пахавшей неделю напролет, а с шеи засохшую грязь можно было счищать пластами. Её напарница, темнокожая женщина с явным южноафриканским акцентом, собранными в тугой хвост курчавыми волосами и холодным взглядом, выглядела не лучше, но её это, кажется, совершенно не смущало. Наверное, сказывалась выучка и многолетний опыт — Хлоя знала, что она из каких-то элитных и хорошо выдрессированных вояк, чуть ли не «морской котик», а такие с самого начала службы приучены не обращать внимания на условия окружающей среды. 

Впервые она увидела наемницу на крыше здания, служившего важным административным центром и до начала войны, и сейчас выполняющего почти те же функции — в нем обосновался один из штабов ополчения. Не самый важный — и это облегчало задачу — но достаточно хорошо охраняемый от местных, то и дело пытающихся забраться внутрь и украсть еду, оружие или немного информации, которую потом они наверняка выменивали на патроны и контрабандную взрывчатку у отчаявшегося правительства. Хлоя искренне не понимала, какого хрена нельзя было назначить встречу где-то в нейтральном месте, куда не надо было бы добираться с риском сдохнуть по дороге раз двадцать, ровно до того момента, как позади неё открылась дверь, и раздались шаги троих солдат. Оказалось, это была проверка её навыков, причем, комплексная – от взлома замков и проникновения в охраняемые здания до ведения рукопашного боя. С последним Хлоя справилась на троечку, и не погибла от пули только потому, что за секунду до выстрела ей на помощь пришла эта женщина, — и, судя по тому, как презрительно она обнажила верхние зубы, её такой результат не устроил:

— Ты опоздала, — Хлоя пришла вовремя, но она прекрасно поняла, что наемница имела в виду не момент появления на крыше, а скорость реакции. — Я думала, что ты профессионал.

Все ещё оглушенная громким звуком и осознанием того, что она только что была на волоске от смерти, Хлоя огрызнулась:

— Ох, да расслабься. Дольше проживешь.

Глаза женщины опасно сверкнули, но отвечать на грубость она не стала, вместо этого кивнув в сторону пожарной лестницы в противоположной стороне крыши:

— Надо уходить. Если стрельбу каким-то чудом не расслышали, то проломившее железный настил тело наверняка заметили.

Наемница выжидательно посмотрела на неё, и Хлоя поняла: проверка ещё не закончилась, оставалось последнее и самое главное — её мастерство удирать от погонь. Она усмехнулась. 

Выскользнуть из здания, пробраться незамеченной к стоящему в проулке раздолбленному джипу без номеров, явно принадлежащему ополченцам, и угнать его прямо из-под пулеметного огня Хлое удалось почти шутя — насколько это вообще возможно при условии, что ей в затылок постоянно упирался оценивающий взгляд наемницы. Запутав бросившихся было вдогонку солдат хитрыми маневрами в узких городских улочках, она оторвалась от них в считанные минуты и направила автомобиль к одной из окраинных трущоб, где накануне оставила свое снаряжение и оружие. На соседнем сиденье наемница удовлетворенно кивнула:

— Для воровки ты неплохо справилась. Хотя можно было бы и лучше.

— Так и передай своему хозяину, — рыкнула Хлоя в её сторону, не отрываясь от дороги, поэтому не увидела злости в её глазах, прежде чем та отвернулась к окну.

После этого они не перекинулись и десятком слов.

Хлоя до сих пор не знает её имени, обращается на «эй, ты» и то и дело ловит на себе не очень дружелюбный взгляд, явно говорящий о том, что его обладательница предпочла бы себе профессионала получше, чем Хлоя. Впрочем, её совершенно не волнует, что думает о ней эта наемница, — они тут по делу, а не ради выяснения каких-то там несуществующих отношений. Добравшись до Майсура на третьи сутки поздним вечером, Хлоя категорическим тоном заявляет, что работу в библиотеке Университета, ради которой они и приехали, она начнет завтра, а сегодня ей нужно помыться и немного поспать. На удивление, наемница не возражает, только указывает на дальний от центра города район, утверждая, что там лоджи, хоть и не тянут по своему состоянию даже на одну звезду, горячую воду в номера все же подают. Она оказывается права.

Не дождавшись, пока наемница закроет дверь номера, не разобрав даже толком походную сумку, а только выудив из неё полотенце и кусок простого мыла, Хлоя кидается в душ, как к святому источнику. Забыв раздеться, она выкручивает оба вентиля сразу до отказа. Хлынувшая из ржавой лейки вода неприятно отдает тиной и хлоркой, но оказывается такой нужной температуры, что Хлое становится абсолютно наплевать на все — она блаженно жмурится и подставляет лицо под струи; только спустя полминуты до неё доходит, что неплохо бы снять провонявшую потом, пылью и кровью одежду и встать под душ полностью. Высокая температура и влажный пар делают свое дело, расслабляя её напряженную спину и плечи, смывая с загорелой кожи заскорузлую корку. Хлоя не знает точно, как надолго зависает под струями горячей воды, но, когда слышит скрип открывшейся двери, чувствует укол совести — могла бы из вежливости спросить у напарницы, не хочет ли она в душ первой, — и на всякий случай оправдывается:

— Я через минуту уже выйду, подожди…

Хлоя шокировано замолкает, наблюдая, как наемница, на которой из одежды только резинка в волосах, отдергивает в сторону потрескавшуюся полиэтиленовую занавеску и шагает так близко к ней, что твердые коричневые соски задевают её грудь. Вода тут же заливает её кожу, отчего темный оттенок становится ещё насыщенней и влажно блестит из-под прочерченных в налипшей пыли линий. Она ниже Хлои на пару дюймов, поэтому ей приходится чуть приподнимать подбородок, — но Хлоя не замечает этого, все, что она может видеть – это её черные глаза, с расширенными до самой границы радужки зрачками, в которых теперь нет ни капли презрительности, только интерес и чуть-чуть — вызов. Руки наемницы ложатся ей на живот, легко, но ощутимо проходятся от пупка к бокам, вверх и вниз, смахивая последние комки грязи, и, наконец, плотно обхватывают её ягодицы. Хлое хочется что-то сказать, но наемница предостерегающе хмурит брови, и она, смирившись, прикрывает глаза, разводит в стороны колени и чуть выгибается ей навстречу. В конце концов, это не первый раз, когда с ней налаживают отношения именно таким способом.

Дополнительного приглашения наемнице не требуется — она вжимается всем телом, удерживая Хлою в ловушке между собой и скользкой стеной, а её ладони, чуть прохладнее, чем льющаяся сверху вода, гладят её задницу, бедра и низ живота — но пока не касаются промежности, и, честно говоря, Хлоя за это благодарна. Она привычна к резкому развитию событий, зачастую с ней даже на недолгие предварительные ласки не разменивались, но каждый такой раз приходилось тратить уйму сил на то, чтобы успокоить себя и начать получать наслаждение от секса. Сейчас случай другой. Одна рука наемницы скользит от живота к её груди, мягко очерчивает по контуру и дразнит немедленно напрягшийся под лаской сосок, так что Хлоя откидывает голову назад, упираясь затылком в кафель, и охает от разлившегося по телу удовольствия. Наемница внимательно за ней наблюдает, и Хлоя, снова встречая потемневший взгляд, чувствует, что невольно улыбается.

Улыбка теряется в гримасе наслаждения сразу, как только пара пальцев, прочертив по приводящей бедра, касаются её уже влажного от смазки клитора, — она и не заметила, что успела настолько возбудиться. Пальцы гладят её недостаточно сильно, Хлоя подается бедрами вперед, выпрашивая больше трения, но не получает его: наемница качает головой, призывая Хлою быть поспокойнее и не форсировать события. Её рта она не касается, только смотрит, — может, считает это слишком интимным, чтобы доверять практически незнакомой женщине, а может, просто не любит именно этот вид поцелуев, Хлоя точно не знает, да и не хочет знать, потому что вместо этого наемница удобно утыкается носом ей в висок, прихватывает губами мочку уха, несколькими поцелуями спускается ниже и впивается в раскрасневшуюся кожу за ухом, там, где выступает напрягшаяся гладкая мышца. Тело Хлои невольно прошивает дрожью. Уши и зона за ними всегда были очень чувствительными, — поэтому она прятала их за нарочно спадающими прядями и неплотно собранным на затылке хвостом, — и несправедливо игнорировались почти всеми её любовниками. Судя по блеску черных глаз наемницы, реакция Хлои ей нравится.

Когда пальцы наемницы, наконец, проскальзывают в её влагалище, Хлоя беззастенчиво стонет и закидывает ногу ей на талию, открывая себя перед ней насколько возможно. Наемница все ещё двигается медленно, но это уже лучше, чем простая стимуляция клитора, и толкает Хлою почти к самому краю оргазма. Не желая оставаться в долгу, она заводит руку вниз и перебирает пальцами жесткие завитки волос на лобке наемницы, прежде чем скользнуть ниже и упереться подушечками точно между скользких складок плоти. Одобрительный низкий стон Хлоя воспринимает как награду, — она улыбается и сильнее трет между пальцами возбужденный клитор, всем телом ощущая дрожь наемницы, а потом проскальзывает дальше. Та может принять сразу два пальца, но, судя по обхватившему их слишком плотному жару, не больше, поэтому Хлоя не спешит, ласкает её влагалище так же неторопливо. Она довольно урчит, чувствуя, как большой палец наемницы кругами потирает её напряженный почти до болезненной твердости клитор, и повторяет это движение своей рукой, но сбивается с ритма, когда наемница вдруг прицельно и очень точно попадает по чувствительной точке внутри, отчего по телу Хлои проходит жаркая волна удовольствия. У неё подгибаются колени, но наемница не дает ей упасть, и вот теперь трахает её пальцами всерьез, сильно и с размахом, именно так, как и нужно Хлое, — так, что она кричит и чуть не захлебывается струями воды, запрокидывая голову. Оргазм накрывает её слишком быстро, Хлоя не выдерживает слишком сильного напора и кончает долго и шумно, выгибаясь в руках наемницы.

Когда она успокаивается, та бережно вытаскивает пальцы, обхватывает рукой её затылок, заставляя смотреть прямо в глаза, и ласкает себя судорожными движениями; Хлоя помогает наемнице, сжимая в ладонях её грудь и щекоча большими пальцами соски. Она позволяет себе на минуту прикрыть веки только после того, как наемница вздрагивает от оргазма. Хлоя слушает её учащенное дыхание и старается растянуть удовольствие, все ещё прокатывающееся небольшими волнами глубоко внутри, — ей так хорошо, что даже голова кружится, хотя, может, это от температуры и влажного пара.

Её удивлению нет предела, когда, открыв глаза, Хлоя натыкается взглядом на протянутую для рукопожатия ладонь наемницы. 

— Надин.

— Что?

— Мое имя. Надин Росс.

— Хлоя Фрейзер, — усмехнувшись, Хлоя пожимает руку и чувствует, как пальцы наемницы все ещё дрожат от оргазма. — Уверена, мы сработаемся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) lodge - индийский отель, в то время как hotel - кафе/ресторан  
> (2) Сахьярди — второе название Западных Гхат


	2. Chapter 2

Оказывается, за все три дня беспрерывной гонки по дорогам Карнатаки(1) Хлоя измоталась настолько, что отрубается как убитая, даже не успев коснуться щекой отсыревшей подушки. Ей ничего не снится, просто черный фон и умиротворяющая пустота, — именно то, что нужно, чтобы привести в порядок нервы, набраться сил и пойти дальше. Наемница — Надин, как теперь известно Хлое, — дает ей отоспаться, хотя сама, судя по всему, встает задолго до рассвета; к тому моменту, как Хлоя достаточно приходит в себя, она успевает несколько раз выйти в город, раздобыть еды, пропуски в библиотеку Университета и оружие. Оружие новое и явно не местное, но Хлоя не хочет знать, откуда оно, потому что это совсем не её дело. Её дело, как воровки и охотницы за сокровищами — ведийский санскрит, география и запутывание следов, и, если над последним за все время пребывания в Индии она потрудилась на славу, то над первыми двумя ей поработать ещё только предстоит. Впрочем, Хлоя не хочет торопиться. Сочетание вчерашнего секса в душе и крепкого сна действуют на неё, как на избалованную кошку, — она лениво потягивается на кровати, перекатывается на живот и, устроив голову так, чтобы можно было наблюдать за разбирающей и чистящей оружие Надин, позволяет себе, наконец, оценить сложившуюся ситуацию.

Она ввязалась в это не по своей воле. В последнее время дела в профессии шли из рук вон плохо, казалось, будто все коллекционеры, алчные историки и контрабандисты разом обратились к заповедям христианства с упором на восьмую(2), раскаялись и стали жить исключительно благочестиво. За прошедший год обычные для неё объемы работы сократились на три четверти, и исчезли окончательно ещё за два месяца. Хлоя пробовала перебиваться случайными заработками среди гражданских, но этого было недостаточно для того стиля жизни, к которому она привыкла, да и не приносило никакого удовлетворения. Она стала профессиональной воровкой не только выгоды ради — Хлоя была азартна, она любила чувство опасности и разбегающийся по крови адреналин в те моменты, когда за ней по пятам шла погоня, но и голову при этом не теряла. Идеальный баланс и мастерство сделал её одной из лучших в своем деле… Только вот теперь никому это не было нужно.

К тому моменту, как однажды вечером на экране её смартфона высветился номер Фрэнка Килбоуна, парня, промышляющего посредничеством между охотниками за сокровищами и людьми, которым могли бы понадобиться их услуги, её средства почти подошли к нулю. Трубку Хлоя взяла без раздумий. Работать через него воровке доводилось всего пару раз, но каждое подкинутое им дело, пусть и было не без доли риска, в итоге выходило выгодным, так что она вполне доверяла ему. Фрэнк не подвел, от приветствия сразу перейдя к делу:

— Тут есть работа, как раз по твоей части.

— Правда? — у Хлои даже глаза, казалось, загорелись от этой новости. — Говори, где ты сейчас, я немедленно буду.

— В баре, где мы в прошлый раз встречались.

— Пять минут.

До старого, пропахшего горьким хмелем, солеными орехами и потом, но искренне любимого за тишину и уют бара в квартале от её дома Хлоя добралась за три минуты. Войдя в дверь, она сразу приметила фигуру Фрэнка, примостившуюся на самом дальнем краю стойки; кивнув знакомому бармену, воровка уселась рядом с ним и нетерпеливо застучала ногтем по столешнице:

— Выкладывай, не тяни.

— Клиент хочет достать редкий артефакт, ему нужен специалист по истории, хороший водитель и стрелок. Риск большой, но и оплата соответствующая. Это — аванс, — Фрэнк достал из нагрудного кармана сложенный вдвое листок и протянул его Хлое; развернув бумагу, она одобрительно присвистнула — нацарапанное размашистым почерком шестизначное число равнялось её обычному полугодовому доходу. Обрадованно кивнув её реакции, посредник продолжил. — Более того — размер аванса фиксированный, а вот остальная часть будет зависеть от того, как быстро ты справишься с делом. С теми срокам, которые он запросил, даже непрофессионал справится, так что у тебя есть реальный шанс срубить двойную цену. А я возьму всего десять процентов от начальной суммы, в отличие от обычных своих двадцати пяти.

— Звучит заманчиво. Кто клиент?

Фрэнк отвел взгляд, когда бармен подошел к ним, точным скользящим движением отправляя стакан с бурбоном прямо в руки Хлои; та отсалютовала им в знак благодарности и повернулась в ожидании ответа. От неё не укрылось то, как посредник замялся от её вопроса.

— Ну так?

— Я не знаю. Аноним.

— А, вот в чем подвох, — нахмурилась Хлоя. — Фрэнк, ты же в курсе, чем может закончится работа с анонимными клиентами. 

— Да ты послушай. Дело, говорят, несложное, — разузнать максимум информации про артефакт, вычислить, где он, довести до него — и все.

— За несложное дело такую цену не дают. Где конкретно этот артефакт?

— В Индии.

— Ты издеваешься сейчас, да? Я не полезу опять в гражданскую войну. Мне хватило Непала, спасибо, больше не хочу. Да даже если бы хотела — без напарника там делать нечего.

— Он у тебя будет. Она, если точнее. Клиент указал, что у него уже есть наемница, из бывших военных, которая будет сопровождать тебя, чтобы ты не отвлекалась от поиска артефакта на воюющих между собой индусов. Правда… 

— Что?

— Клиент не сказал, кто она такая, и на мою просьбу переслать хоть какую-нибудь информацию ответил жестким отказом.

Хлоя чуть не задохнулась от возмущения — одно дело, когда только клиент оставался анонимным, и совсем другое, когда непонятно было, с кем предстоит идти на дело. Так вообще никто не работал, это был большой риск не только для дела, но и для жизни, — доверить прикрывать свою спину какому-то там неизвестному третьему лицу. Она хотела возразить что-то ещё, но вдруг её осенило настолько очевидной догадкой, что Хлоя даже опустила стакан с бурбоном. Фрэнк недоуменно уставился на неё, явно не понимая, что послужило резкой смене настроений.

— Ты предлагаешь это безнадежное дело мне, потому что все остальные отказались, я права? — тихо спросила воровка.

— Ну что ты, — парень отвел взгляд и виновато потер вспотевшую шею. — Я предлагаю его тебе, потому что ты в нашей профессии лучшая, и только ты сможешь справиться. И вовсе это дело не безнадежно!

— Я права, — резюмировала Хлоя, и Фрэнк не стал и дальше отпираться:

— У тебя выбор небольшой, Фрейзер. Я знаю, у тебя сейчас нелегкие времена.

На несколько секунд воцарилось угрюмое молчание. Хлоя залпом допила бурбон, отставила стакан и кивнула.

— Да, и ты прав тоже.

— Это дело обеспечит тебе безбедную жизнь года на три вперед.

— Если мне удастся сохранить эту самую жизнь.

— Не драматизируй, — посредник хлопнул её по плечу, уже зная, что Хлоя согласилась, даже без её прямых слов о том. На то он и был посредником. — Я свяжусь с клиентом. Завтра тебе переведут аванс, мою долю отдашь сразу; самолет до Омана через два дня.

— Что я забыла на Аравийском полуострове?

— Попасть в Индию на самолете сейчас тяжело, почти все пассажирские перевозки запрещены из-за опасности нарваться на правительственные истребители. В Омане ты доберешься до Салалы(3), оттуда на корабле — в Мангалуру. Там тебя встретит напарница, материалы клиента по артефакту будут при ней. Позвони мне, как будешь отправляться, пожелаю удачи на дорогу.

Фрэнк исчез из бара с такой скоростью, что Хлоя даже не заметила, — хотя, может быть, она просто слишком глубоко задумалась, чтобы обратить на него внимание.

Хлоя вздрагивает от громкого щелчка — она трясет головой, отгоняя воспоминания, и смотрит в ту сторону, откуда раздался звук. Это оказывается затвор McMillan TAC-50, внушительной снайперской винтовки на трехдюймовые патроны, которую Надин как раз собирает после чистки. Ей совсем не нравится, что наемница держит при себе такое серьезное оружие, но в то же время она понимает — без него им тут делать нечего. Хлоя поднимается с кровати, с наслаждением вытягивает руки над головой, разминая затекшую спину, и идет на небольшую кухню — хотя кухней это можно назвать с большой натяжкой, просто отгороженный от входа фанерой угол комнаты с электрической плиткой и допотопным однокамерным холодильником — варить себе кофе. По сравнению с предыдущими тремя сутками даже это — роскошь, поэтому Хлоя не хочет упустить выпавший шанс; вполне возможно, повторится он ещё нескоро.

Надин, кажется, всерьез занята своим делом, но все же поднимает голову, когда воровка не спеша проходит рядом со столом, на котором в несколько рядов громоздится оружие, карты, пара одноразовых телефонов и небольшой лэптоп неопознанной марки, и наклоняется к холодильнику. Хлоя кожей чувствует, как взгляд темных глаз отслеживает кривую её бедра от колена вверх и упирается прямо между ног. Ей нестерпимо хочется выгнуть спину, чтобы открыться этому взгляду. На ней — только наспех натянутые вчера вечером трусики и застегнутая на бесконечную уйму пуговиц серая фланелевая рубашка, оставшаяся от какого-то из её любовников и слишком большая, чтобы ходить по улице, но достаточно удобная для сна. Эту рубашку Хлоя не очень любит, и надела только потому, что она попалась первой в походной сумке; но теперь она даже рада.

Достав из недр камеры банку растворимого кофе, воровка поворачивается — успевает заметить, как Надин резко отводит глаза в сторону, — и тянется через стол, выискивая на полке более-менее целую и чистую чашку. Хлоя прекрасно знает, как задирается рубашка над её задницей, и усмехается про себя; дразнить наемницу — одно удовольствие. Ей удается поймать взгляд Надин, когда она отступает на шаг назад. Хлоя выбирает самую обворожительную улыбку из своего арсенала.

Не отводя взгляда от Надин, воровка проходится кончиками пальцев по шву планки, добирается до верхней пуговицы и неторопливо вынимает её из петли. Пуговицы следуют одна за одной, Хлоя расстегивает рубашку до самого конца, но не разводит полы в стороны, вместо этого проскальзывая кончиками пальцев по своей коже на границе с тканью. Надин судорожно сглатывает и облизывает губы, следуя взглядом за её движениями — от ключиц вниз, по ложбинке между грудей, через проступающие сквозь кожу мышцы живота к резинке трусиков, под которую Хлоя не проникает, но трет пальцами уже сильнее и чуть выгибается от предвкушения. Она не хочет делать это сама, хочет, чтобы Надин взяла её, — и наемница, похоже, правильно её понимает. Хлоя опирается на её протянутую руку и усаживается на бедра, наслаждаясь тем, как жадно Надин рассматривает открывшийся вид и влажное пятно смазки на ткани.

Фланель с мягким шорохом падает на пол у ног наемницы, когда та быстрым движением смахивает расстегнутую рубашку с плеч Хлои, оглаживает её грудь и живот, нетерпеливо подбираясь к промежности. От тягучих медленных движений Хлои тоже ничего не осталось — она резко дергает ремень на армейских штанах Надин, расстегивает ширинку и забирается ладонью между её ног. Там так же влажно и обжигающе горячо, как в её собственных трусиках; Хлоя удовлетворенно скалится, — она знает, какой эффект производит её тело, и не без причины этим гордится. Теперь, в отличие от вчерашней ночи, воровка решает начать с одного пальца, но повторить то, что вчера делала наемница. Она входит и загибает палец на пробу — Надин вздыхает от наслаждения, но не так, как хотелось бы Хлое, поэтому она повторяет свои действия, меняя угол и глубину, до тех пор, пока на очередном движении наемница вдруг вздрагивает всем телом, и из её губ вырывается громкий стон. 

Хлоя стонет вместе с ней — вид потерявшейся в удовольствии наемницы возбуждает её, как ничто до этого, — и нетерпеливо елозит задницей, выпрашивая немного ласки и себе. Пальцы Надин с готовностью накрывают её твердый клитор, но сбиваются каждый раз, когда воровка бьет по найденной точке; наемница с дымкой в глазах смотрит на неё, и Хлоя смиряется, отдавая первый оргазм ей. Мышцы влагалища дрожат и сильно сжимаются вокруг пальца Хлои, когда она кончает, а влажные и чуть припухшие губы так соблазнительно открываются в приглушенном крике, что воровка чувствует непреодолимое желание их поцеловать. Это она и собирается сделать — наклоняется к самому рту Надин, чувствуя её горячее дыхание, — как вдруг её чуть не отбрасывает на пол сильным тычком в грудь. Хлоя ошарашенно поднимает глаза — наемница смотрит на неё полным страха и злости взглядом, а её предплечье хорошо поставленным блоком упирается Хлое в подбородок, при малейшем движении вперед грозясь насмерть пережать ей дыхательные пути. Воровка хмурится, не понимая, что происходит, пытается уйти в сторону и так дотянуться до лица Надин, но та поворачивается вместе с ней.

Вот оно что. Целовать её в губы нельзя, слишком опасно для жизни.

— Ладно-ладно, я поняла, — шепчет Хлоя и, чтобы как-то замять возникшую ситуацию, медленно проводит языком по темной коже предплечья, прослеживая выпуклую вену, лижет основание ладони, поднимается вверх и забирает в рот средний палец. Надин настороженно наблюдает за ней; Хлое приходится целую минуту увлеченно вылизывать ей руку, прежде чем наемница отводит её прочь и виновато опускает глаза.

— Прости.

Хлоя только пожимает плечами — она не знает историю Надин, чтобы осуждать такую странную реакцию, — и трется промежностью о её бедро, напоминая, что она все ещё не кончила. Надин быстро доводит её до оргазма, сжимая пальцами клитор, — Хлоя захлебывается стоном, выгибаясь у неё на коленях, и лишь чуть-чуть жалеет о том, что наемница не вошла в неё по-настоящему. Несколько минут они сидят в обнимку; отдышавшись, Хлоя нехотя сползает с бедер наемницы и уходит сменить промокшее белье, а заодно и нормально переодеться. Где-то в середине этого занятия её нос улавливает аромат свежезаваренного кофе, — повернувшись, воровка видит, как Надин возится с её чашкой, и благодарно кивает:

— Ложку сахара и немного молока.

Натянув сальвары(4) и короткий топ, и оставив камиз(5) и накидку на голову на своей кровати, Хлоя возвращается на кухню и принимает чашку из рук наемницы. Та молча ждет, пока Хлоя попробует и оценит вкус, — растворимый, конечно, совсем не то что молотый, но в нынешней ситуации кажется ничуть не хуже, — и только потом указывает на разбросанные по столу бумаги:

— Прежде, чем мы отправимся в библиотеку, ты должна взглянуть на это.

Хлоя с интересом склоняется над ними — при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается, что тут и карты, и вырезки из книг и научных журналов, и снимки с экспедиций, и восстановленные из обрывков обгоревшего папируса фрагменты старинных свитков на древнеперсидском языке и ведийском санскрите.

— Что это?

— Все материалы по артефакту, что у нас пока есть.

— Бивень… Бивень Ганеши? — выгибает бровь Хлоя, подцепив пальцами иллюстрацию индийского бога с головой слона. — Я слышала о нем, но… Это скорее легенда, чем реально существующий артефакт. Зачем он понадобился твоему хозяину?

Надин долго не отвечает, напряженно покусывая нижнюю губу, но потом все же произносит:

— Да почем я знаю, мне не отчитываются.

Внутри Хлои сталкиваются два диаметрально противоположных желания — спокойно заниматься этим делом дальше и бросить все к чертовой матери. С одной стороны, она на своей шкуре поняла, чем может закончится погоня за якобы магическими вещами — они вполне могут оказаться действительно магическими, и в таком случае их наверняка охраняют твари, не похожие на людей; с другой, она привыкла доводить дела, за которые взялась, до конца. К тому же, ей очень нравится её нынешняя компания. Воровка косится в сторону Надин, но та, кажется, её замешательства не заметила; на принятие решения у Хлои уходит чуть меньше пятнадцати секунд.

К тому моменту, как они покидают номер, захватив пропуска, время на старых настенных часах приближается к двум пополудни.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Карнатака — штат в Индии, по которому проходит часть Западных Гхат  
> (2) не укради  
> (3) Салала — порт Омана, второй по населению город страны  
> (4) сальвары — шаровары, нижняя часть индийского костюма  
> (5) камиз — кафтан или рубашка, верхняя часть индийского костюма


	3. Chapter 3

Библиотечный кампус Университета Майсура, судя по всему, построен не так давно — современное фасадное остекление, хоть и было теперь заклеено какой-то неприглядной черной пленкой, выглядело целым, а строгие линии выступающей над входом массивной крыши архитекторы явно позаимствовали из минимализма. Сейчас ей с трудом верится, что в здании перед ними — одно из богатейших собраний разного рода литературы в стране, а также единственный в мире обладатель древних рукописей, старейшая из которых датировалась пятым веком до рождества Христова, — и, тем не менее, это так. Широкие двери то и дело открываются, пропуская людей — по одному, парами и небольшими группами — и Хлоя мысленно благодарит того бога, за клыком которого они идут охотиться, что даже в период гражданской войны в городе все ещё продолжается светская жизнь, как бы ни было тяжело её поддерживать. 

Кампус делится на две части — публичную, вход в которую разрешен всем, и научно-исследовательскую, куда можно было попасть только по специальному разрешению, и где хранились те самые редкие экземпляры рукописей. Их пропускают без лишних вопросов, несмотря на то, что на Надин вместо традиционного индийского костюма надета нейтральная полевая форма, — а может, благодаря этому.

— С чего думаешь начать? — интересуется Надин, когда они, следуя по указателям, приходят в один из дальних читальных залов — хотя это, скорее, уже не зал, а открытая часть хранилища, в которой между стеллажей с книгами втиснули убогие столы и стулья. Хлоя чувствует на себе такой же оценивающий взгляд, как когда они удирали с крыши административного здания в Мангалуру, но теперь это её совсем не смущает. Она останавливается рядом с уходящими далеко вверх полками с книгами, после минутного изучения ярлыков достает несколько и кладет их перед наемницей:

— Начну с кратких современных описей. Нет смысла сломя голову кидаться в древние манускрипты, их слишком много, можно потратить не один месяц в попытке найти среди них что-то, о чем толком не имеешь представления.

Открыв самую верхнюю книгу, Хлоя пролистывает оглавление и почти сразу находит нужный им пункт; пробежавшись взглядом по строчкам, она не читает страницу за страницей, но рассказывает вслух то, что считает основным:

— Ганеша — бог мудрости и благополучия, традиционно считается, что он покровительствует творцам: художникам, писателям и ученым; но к нему также обращаются воины, путешественники, торговцы, да и вообще все, кто хочет добиться успеха в каком-либо начинании. Он появился в пантеоне индуизма примерно в пятом-шестом веке после рождества Христова, но некоторые источники утверждают, что есть упоминания о нем гораздо более древние. Про рождение Ганеши существует много разных мифов, согласно большинству из них он — сын Шивы(1) и Парвати(2), но не живорожденный — Ганеша сделан либо из свертка ткани, либо из луча света, либо из куска глины, и только потом оживлен богами. Слоновью голову Ганеша получил, лишившись человеческой из-за гнева отца, — раскаявшись, Шива решил приставить голову первого существа, которое встретится ему на пути, и существом этим оказался вахана(3) Индры, белый слон Айравата; слон был носителем магии и знаний Индры, поэтому Ганеше вместе с новообретенной головой достался пытливый ум и способность колдовать. Он никогда не обращает их во зло, что необычно для богов индуизма.

Надин слушает её, не перебивая, — похоже, ей действительно интересна история, и это странно, ведь изначально было сказано, что наемница будет исполнять роль грубой силы и охранять Хлою. Где-то вдалеке воет сирена воздушной тревоги — слишком тихо, чтобы Хлоя смогла определить, в какой стороне, — но она надеется, что не в том районе города, где находится их лодж.

— Насчет того, почему Ганеша остался без бивня, есть три самых распространенных мифа. Первый гласит, что Ганеша в сражении с демоном Гаджамукхой обронил свое оружие, поэтому сломал свой бивень и бросил его в противника, превращая его в крысу. Согласно второму, божество отказалось впускать мудреца Прашураму, пришедшего к Шиве, когда тот спал; Парашурама в ярости взмахнул топором и отсек Ганеше правый бивень. Есть ещё легенда о том, что, записывая Махабхарату под диктовку мудреца Вьясадевы, Ганеша сломал перо и, стремясь не упустить ни слова, отломил бивень и стал писать им. Кстати, в этом варианте сказано, что написанное бивнем тут же сошло со страниц и воплотилось в жизнь.

— Первая версия больше всего на правду похожа, — делится своими соображениями Надин, на что Хлоя пожимает плечами:

— Значит, скорее всего она — для отвода глаз. По моему опыту, то, что принимается за чистую монету в первую очередь, обычно было создано много позже, и только чтобы скрыть настоящее положение вещей, — воровка листает оставшиеся несколько страниц и поднимает взгляд. — К сожалению, ни в одной из легенд не говорится, куда бивень делся потом. 

— И что теперь?

— Теперь мне нужна будет твоя помощь.

Стеллажи, на которых находятся нужные им манускрипты, скрыты в каком-то совсем подозрительном и плохо освещенном углу зала; Хлоя объясняет это для себя тем, что старая бумага, рисовые листы и папирус очень капризны и неустойчивы к яркому свету, поэтому их хранят в соответствующих условиях. 

— Пураны — целый комплекс текстов, состоящий из восемнадцати махапуран, посвященных более значимым богам, и восемнадцати упапуран, о мелких божествах, мудрецах и царях; в общей сложности это порядка двухсот тысяч стихов. Не волнуйся, — усмехается воровка, видя, как от названного объема глаза Надин округляются от удивления, — нам нужны только две книги, Шива-пурана и Ганеша-пурана. Это всего двадцать пять тысяч.

Невооруженным глазом видно, что достать указанные Хлоей книги наемнице удается с трудом. Хлоя разворачивает ту, что поменьше и со знаком Ганеши на обложке, и надолго погружается в её изучение — проходит больше получаса к тому моменту, как на одной из страниц ей попадается кое-что интересное:

— Вот, посмотри, — Хлоя стучит пальцем по гравюре, привлекая внимание заскучавшей Надин. — Это традиционное изображение Ганеши. У него четыре руки, в которых он держит трезубец, аркан, лотос и четки, вахана — ездовая крыса — у ног и змея вокруг туловища.

Наклонившись, Надин легко прижимается к боку Хлои — намерено или нет, воровка не знает; все, что она может понять, так это что она начинает возбуждаться от одного этого прикосновения. Хлоя уверена, что это просто наваждение, слегка в мозгах перемкнуло и все, поэтому встряхивает головой и пытается отвлечься на манускрипт. 

— Вообще-то, набор предметов в руках меняется в зависимости от эпохи, в которую было сделана гравюра, неизменен их символизм — устранение преград, жертвенность, духовное познание и сладость бытия. Эта гравюра явно двойная, но чем нарисована первая… — нахмурившись, Хлоя осторожно осматривает страницу на просвет, и замечает смутные линии. — Похоже на примитивные термические чернила — лимонный сок, я бы сказала, или разбавленное молоко. У тебя есть зажигалка?

— Хочешь сжечь манускрипт? — выгибает бровь Надин, но достает из кармана пластиковый пакетик с куском наждачной бумаги и спичками. Чиркнув одной, Хлоя держит страницу над пламенем до тех пор, пока под линиями черной туши не начинают проступать коричневые штрихи. Предметы на обеих гравюрах в большинстве своем совпадают — и только на месте лотоса, зажатого в правой верхней руке божества, выжженным белком нарисован отломанный бивень.

— Так бивень надо искать под розовым лотосом? Какая ирония, мы были так близко(4).

Севший на целую октаву голос и насквозь черные от похоти глаза наемницы заставляют Хлою услышать последнюю фразу совсем не в том ключе, в котором предполагалось; воровка нервно облизывает губы и усмехается:

— Не думала, что тебя возбуждает история.

— Не она, — соглашается Надин, и, прежде чем Хлоя успевает сказать что-то ещё, разворачивает её спиной к себе и вжимается всем телом. Хлоя судорожно вздыхает, до боли стиснув зубы, — нет, ей нельзя поддаваться желанию, сейчас не самое подходящее время, они все-таки в общественном месте, — но все её доводы обрываются в тот момент, когда наемница прикусывает кожу на её шее и сжимает ладонями грудь сквозь два слоя ткани. Ноги слабеют, отказываются держать её вертикально, но Надин, точно предугадав реакцию воровки, обнимает её одной рукой и неторопливо укладывает животом на стол, даже не убрав книги в сторону. Хлоя упирается лбом в прохладную пластиковую столешницу, пытаясь ровно дышать, и чувствует, как ладонь наемницы, проскользнув по лопаткам вверх, вдруг сжимается на её затылке.

Воровка пробует пошевелиться, но не может, Надин держит крепко; внезапное осознание, что теперь она полностью её власти, заводит Хлою до такой степени, что она больше не может сдержать стонов, хотя Надин ещё даже не начала её ласкать. Прижимая её к столу одной рукой, другой наемница задирает камиз высоко на спину и гладит ладонью влажную от пота впадину позвоночника, — её пальцы спускаются до самого пояса сальвар, но не спешат забираться под него. Хлоя ворчит и нетерпеливо поводит задницей — она уже пять минут как готова, предварительные ласки ей сейчас совершенно ни к чему, — но в итоге добивается только того, что наемница отходит чуть в сторону, и восхитительное трение о её бедро исчезает.

С минуту ничего не происходит; воровка извивается всем телом, шарит руками по столу в слепой попытке найти опору, и вздрагивает от неожиданности, когда Надин рывком стягивает сальвары вместе с бельем. Она сразу входит в неё двумя пальцами, и Хлоя готова кончить уже от одного этого ощущения; она стонет и подается затылком в ладонь наемницы, но та вдруг давит сильнее, так что Хлое приходится повернуть голову и прижаться щекой к столу, чтобы не сломать себе шею. Из такого положения ей отлично видно лицо Надин, её черные от возбуждения глаза и улыбку с нотой кровожадности. Это слишком много, Хлоя зажмуривается и в отчаянии грызет костяшки пальцев, но боль от укусов совсем не помогает, даже наоборот — она кричит в голос, когда внутренности начинает сводить в подступающем оргазме, и только вовремя переместившаяся с затылка на её губы ладонь Надин хоть как-то заглушает звук. 

Проходит несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем волны наслаждения сходят на нет, и Хлоя делает слабую попытку подняться, — но обнаруживает, что наемница не собирается её отпускать. Замедлившиеся было пальцы в её влагалище снова начинают двигаться, с большей оттяжкой и силой, и с такими пошлыми звуками, что воровка, сдавленно выдыхая в ладонь Надин, отстраненно думает, что они все равно слишком шумят. Наверняка уже кто-то заметил. Наемницу это, кажется, совершенно не волнует — она обворожительно улыбается Хлое, когда та открывает глаза и умоляюще хмурится, прося отпустить её, и бьет точно по чувствительной точке внутри. Второй оргазм накрывает Хлою так же неожиданно, и он даже мощнее, чем первый, потому что стол под ними жалобно скрипит, когда её с силой встряхивает удовольствием. Под закрытыми веками взрываются белые вспышки, настолько яркие, что у неё проступают слезы, а в голове слишком шумит от собственного крика и оглушающего удовольствия.

Она не успевает прийти в себя полностью, когда Надин за спиной чертыхается и трясет её за плечо — наверное, Хлоя умудрилась как-то повредить книги, забывшись в оргазме; однако в следующий момент выясняется, что причина в другом:

— Кто-то идет. Быстрее!

Какой-то скрежет и звук шагов действительно приближается к ним. Хлое настолько наплевать, что она даже не натягивает на место белье и штаны, просто опускает подол камиза — он достаточно длинный и достает ей почти до колен, — утыкается в книгу и старательно делает вид, что корпит над переводом.

Работник библиотеки, толкающий перед собой тележку с целой стопкой книг, проходит мимо, даже не взглянув в их сторону.

— Чуть не попались, — еле слышно выдыхает воровка, как только шаги затихают дальше по коридору. Надин вальяжно опирается задницей на стол и улыбается ей так, что Хлоя чувствует укол возбуждения, словно не кончила только что два раза подряд. До закрытия библиотеки остается всего пара часов, и она честно хочет использовать это время, чтобы бегло просмотреть Шива-пурану на предмет дополнительного к уже найденной гравюре ключа, — но с сидящей так близко наемницей, все ещё дрожащей от неудовлетворенного желания, это заведомо невозможно. Хлоя подтягивает к себе стул и усаживается аккурат между ног Надин; та наблюдает, как воровка непослушными пальцами расстегивает пуговицы на её армейской рубашке, и с наслаждением запускает руки в её и без того растрепанные волосы, когда Хлоя вжимается лицом в её грудь.

От Надин умопомрачительно пахнет свежим потом, пылью и морским бризом — Хлоя не знает, как она умудрилась сохранить этот запах, ведь они уже четвертый день как покинули побережье Индийского океана. Этот запах хорошо перекатывать на языке от самой вершины темного твердого соска по ореолу, и дальше, к ложбинке между грудями, хорошо собирать его вместе с выступившими там каплями пота и слушать, как наемница от этого судорожно втягивает воздух. Хлое нравится её реакция. Она не спеша проводит языком мокрую дорожку от её груди вниз, к пупку и дальше, но, чем ниже Хлоя опускается, тем больнее впиваются в её волосы пальцы Надин. Воровка думает, что, может быть, у неё, кроме запрета на поцелуи в губы, есть ещё запрет на куни, поэтому не настаивает и уже привычно скользит в расстегнутую ширинку рукой, продолжая целовать её живот. Надин откидывает голову и так протяжно стонет, когда Хлоя прихватывает зубами кожу рядом с пупком, одновременно проникая пальцами в скользкое отверстие, что воровка едва сдерживается, чтобы не застонать в ответ.

Она уже достаточно хорошо знает тело Надин, чтобы с лихвой вернуть ей те же два оргазма; собираясь кончить второй раз, наемница держит лицо Хлои в ладонях и оглаживает большими пальцами её губы — Хлоя не упускает возможности несильно цапнуть их зубами и размашисто двигает рукой, вгоняя пальцы в сладко подрагивающее влагалище. Надин теряется в удовольствии всего от пары движений, и сдавленно вскрикивает, не сводя глаз с Хлои. Воровка понимает, что это — ещё далеко не конец, и, если тело наемницы успокоить можно, то полыхающий в глубине её темных зрачков огонь — нет. Они уходят за час до того, как двери кампуса запирают на ночь, и едва успевают добраться до своего номера, прежде чем Надин толкает Хлою к двери и страстно целует её шею. Хлоя не знает, что с ними происходит, и пока не очень хочет задумываться на эту тему – потеряй они день, две недели, да хоть целый месяц, на оплате работы Хлои это никак не скажется.

Все же Фрэнк был прав, когда говорил, что с назначенными клиентом сроками справится даже непрофессионал.

Несмотря на то, что до своей кровати Хлое удается добраться не сразу, и засыпает она далеко за полночь, ранний подъем на следующее утро дается ей без особого труда. На пару с Надин они успевают добраться ко входу в библиотеку точно в момент её открытия; наемница идет с Хлоей, как и вчера, но исчезает из кампуса почти сразу, объяснившись скупой фразой «пойду разведаю обстановку в городе». Воровке так гораздо легче сосредоточится — символы ведийского санскрита ровно складываются в английские слова, а слова — в витиеватые, но вполне понятные тексты. Изучив большую часть из двадцати четырех с небольшим тысяч шлок(5) так и не открытой днем раньше Шива-пураны, Хлоя с легким разочарованием понимает, что ничего дельного в них нет. По её предположениям, больше ни в одной из пуран упоминаний о Ганеше быть не может, поэтому продолжить поиск Хлоя решает в текстах более древних.

Пожелтевшие, истлевшие почти до хрустальной хрупкости свитки, которые работник библиотеки выдает ей в специальных пластиковых контейнерах, плотно закрытых и защепленных с трех сторон, тоже не могут предложить ей ничего полезного. Во всех них рассказывается про периоды мифологии задолго до появления Ганеши. Хлоя ловит себя на мысли, что неплохо было бы не изучать так скрупулезно каждую страницу нескончаемых в своем разнообразии Вед, но тут же прогоняет её. Если сейчас позволить себе расслабится, то можно упустить какую-то важную информацию с вероятностью в сто процентов из ста возможных. В бесплодных поисках проходит весь день — Хлоя приходит в себя глубоким вечером, когда все тот же библиотекарь окликает её со своего места, напоминая, что у кампуса, как и у него, часы работы ограничены.

Она возвращается в отель в полнейшей темноте, иногда взрываемой вспышками далеких воздушных атак — бои с авиацией, слава всем богам, ушли на северо-восток. Правда, солдаты теперь попадаются куда чаще, чем когда она и Надин только приехали в Майсур, и это очень, очень плохой знак. Хлоя знает, что ей надо бы ускориться, но она и так делает все, что в её силах, на пределе возможностей, а этого все равно недостаточно, чтобы среди нескольких тысяч старинных рукописей выловить одну, самую важную. К удивлению Хлои, когда она заходит в номер, Надин на месте нет; воровка успевает сходить в душ, сварить кофе и пролистать сводку последних событий в лэптопе к тому моменту, как входная дверь снова открывается. На первый взгляд, во внешнем виде наемницы с утра ничего не поменялось, но, присмотревшись, Хлоя замечает толстый слой пыли на её лице и одежде, разбавленный кое-где похожим на брызги крови бурым крапом, чуть потухшие глаза и устало сгорбленные плечи. Похоже, трудный день был не только у неё. Надин первым делом интересуется, как идут поиски ключа — воровка в ответ может только покачать головой, но это как будто придает наемнице сил, и она даже улыбается, когда притягивает Хлою к себе и требовательно проходится ладонями по её спине вниз.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Шива - один из верховных богов в индуизме, мужская энергия  
> (2) Парвати - одна из форм женской энергии, "горная"  
> (3) вахана - ездовое животное бога  
> (4) отсылка к трейлеру, в котором Надин и Хлоя встретились возле вывески с розовым лотосом  
> (5) шлока - древнеиндийский размер стиха, двустишие на 32 слога


	4. Chapter 4

На ночь воровка забывает про свои неудачные поиски, но следующим утром все повторяется. И ещё через день. Хлоя трет пальцами виски, откладывая очередной документ, и чувствует, как её начинают оставлять силы — она ещё не готова сдаться, в конце концов, три дня не такой уж большой срок, бывали дела, информацию о которых приходилось добывать месяцами, но уже понимает, что поиски затягиваются. Наемницы все так же рядом с ней нет, и не то чтобы её присутствие было действительно необходимо, просто… Хлоя вздрагивает, ловя себя на том, что вспоминает их жаркий секс на этом самом столе и неосознанно касается кончиками пальцев нижней губы, чуть задевая влажную слизистую. Как жаль, что Надин не позволяет себя целовать — наверняка её губы такие же мягкие на ощупь, как и на вид, а на языке привкусом пыли и пороха горчит адреналин.

Ещё несколько часов проходят впустую, и Хлоя, отчаявшись, уже собирается встать и сделать небольшой перерыв — хоть кофе выпить, — как вдруг среди кипы заключенных в прозрачную пленку манускриптов натыкается на один, с биркой Ригведы и предполагаемой датой написания около второго века нашей эры. В символах санскрита то и дело проскальзывает знак Ганеши, и это первый настолько древний документ, который Хлоя смогла найти. Берясь за более вдумчивый перевод, она отчаянно надеется, что это — именно тот ключ, который нужен.

Её надежды оправдываются.

— Я нашла! — негромко выдыхает в трубку Хлоя, когда Надин отвечает сухим «слушаю»; наемница немедленно реагирует:

— Отлично. Возвращайся в лодж, — в её голосе нет ни капли той радости, которую испытывает Хлоя, и это вводит её в ступор на пару мгновений; но потом она решает, что, может, ей так только послышалось, из-за плохой связи, помех и прочего мусора в эфире. До их номера она добирается в рекордно короткие сроки — Надин уже ждет её там — и демонстрирует свою находку:

— Вот.

Она кладет на стол точную копию манускрипта, снятую через кальку, и его перевод. Надин вчитывается в английские слова:

— «…увидев, что стало, Ганеша взял свои бивень и направился к Шиве и его супруге, прекрасной Парвати. Они приняли его, и сказал Ганеша: уважая мудрость Вьясы, я сломал свой бивень и стал писать им; я написал о царях — и они восстали из своих могил, написал о богах — и они ушли в космическую пустоту, чтобы вновь возродиться; понял я, что сила эта слишком велика, чтобы я мог владеть ею; моя вселенная, мои родители, только вам доступна мудрость, как следует поступить со столь сильным оружием, вам отдаю его и склоняю голову перед вашей волей. Шива взял из рук Ганеши его бивень и сказал: ступай же, Экаданта(1), мы отдадим его ванарам(2), и повелим построить храм в нашу честь и город, что будет городом победы, вокруг него, и там будет спрятана эта сила от людей и от богов.»

После недолгого молчания наемница поднимает взгляд на Хлою:

— Ты считаешь, что легенда и та гравюра как-то связаны?

— Да, — воровка разворачивает карту на экране лэптопа и отмечает на ней точку. — Это Хампи, небольшое туристическое поселение на берегу реки Тунгабхатры, — и оно находится как раз в руинах Виджанаягара, древней столицы Виджанаягарской империи(3). Виджаянагар в дословном переводе значит «город победы». Нужные нам храмы — здесь и здесь, — Хлоя приближает карту движением пальцев, указывая два места, одно — возле синей линии, обозначающей реку, другое — в самом центре сети улиц. Нахмурившись, Надин спрашивает:

— Если эта деревня — развалины какой-то там древнего города, то храмов в ней на квадратный километр больше, чем у тебя пальцев на руках. Почему ты так уверена, что нам нужны эти два?

— Только они посвящены Шиве и Парвати, а в манускрипте сказано, что именно родительская пара богов спрятала Бивень.

— Допустим. Какой конкретно из двух нам нужен?

— Я не знаю, — пожимает плечами воровка. Надин смеряет её взглядом, слишком похожим на тот, которым она смотрела ещё в начале их путешествия, — как будто она думает, что Хлоя совсем не такой крутой профессионал, которого ей обещали, и злится, потому что выбора нет и работать приходится с тем, что есть, — и теперь это действительно сбивает Хлою с толку. Она снова склоняется над копией свитка, пытаясь отыскать хоть какие-то детали, которые помогут определить точное местоположение артефакта, но все безуспешно. Спустя час Надин поднимается со своего места и решительно встряхивает забранными в пушистый хвост волосами:

— Ладно. Отправимся туда, и по дороге решим, как быть.

Они покидают Майсур на арендованном внедорожнике, и Хлоя этому поначалу удивляется — она без труда могла бы угнать очередную неприметную машину, и бросить её уже по прибытию в Хампи, — но после недолгого спора с Надин соглашается, что с официальным транспортом преодолевать иногда встречающиеся по пути военные заставы и границы городов куда проще. Наверное, за счет этого дорога занимает у них неполные двое суток, — гораздо меньше, чем более короткое расстояние от Мангалуру, — и в Хоспет, город в получасе езды от туристической деревни, их джип приезжает на закате второго дня. Хлоя бронирует номер в очередном захудалом отеле, но внутрь они не заходят, — сейчас ночь, и значит, самое подходящее время, чтобы обследовать храмы, пока нет никаких экскурсий и туристов. Надин пересаживается за руль, достает с заднего сиденья сумку с оружием и извлекает на свет два Десерт Игла. Проверив магазины, она протягивает один Хлое, но воровка не берет его — слишком массивное оружие, она к такому не привыкла и наверняка будет нервничать, а значит, и стрелять хорошо не сможет. Привычного ей Дефендера в сумке наемницы нет, поэтому Хлоя делает выбор в пользу Глока на патроны девятого калибра — легкого и довольно компактного ствола, который удобно ложится в ладонь и почти не ощущается в наплечной кобуре.

— Разделимся. Я отвезу тебя в тот храм, что на самом берегу Тунгабхатры, а сама отправлюсь на окраину деревни и исследую второй. Вот, — Надин лезет в нагрудный карман, вытаскивает два ушных вкладыша, больше похожих на пули, и отдает один Хлое. — Нужна постоянная связь. Я буду рассказывать все, что увижу, если надо будет, выведу видеотрансляцию. Возможно, так у нас получится быстрее.

Всю дорогу до первого храма они молчат; выйдя из машины, Хлоя задерживается взглядом на наемнице чуть дольше, чем положено, но та не придает этому значения:

— Налажу связь, как доберусь до храма. Будь готова.

Джип скрывается за развалинами, а Хлоя, пробравшись через хлипкие металлические заграждения, идет к едва прочерченным в темноте постройкам. Храм Шивы и Парвати представляет собой целый комплекс ритуальных зданий из нескольких башен с арочными воротами, двух порталов-колоннад и главного зала, фундамент которого, как выяснила Хлоя, большую часть года был затоплен из-за слишком низкого положения относительно реки. Она внимательно обшаривает лучом фонаря ближайшую к ней башню, исследует начавшийся прямо за ней павильон с колоннами, но ничего стоящего так и не находит. В святилище, куда она попадает из павильона, вода стоит чуть ниже уровня колена, и Хлоя, не задумываясь, шагает в неё; она успевает обойти часть зала к тому моменту, как телефон в её кармане оповещает её о входящем вызове.

— Я подъезжаю, почти на месте, — сообщает Надин, как только воровка берет трубку. — Тебе удалось что-нибудь найти?

— Нет, пока ничего. Я прошла крайний павильон, только добралась до святилища — оно затоплено, но я все равно обследую его на всякий случай. 

— О, у тебя там хотя бы вода. В чертовом джипе так душно, что я уже вся мокрая, и готова на все, чтобы стало чуть посвежее, — слышится в наушнике. Наемница издает какой-то звук — нечто среднее между вздохом и раздраженным стоном, и, наверное, он значит всего лишь, что Надин устала от жары, — но тело Хлои реагирует на него, как собака Павлова на мигающий свет, она даже вздрагивает от накатившего возбуждения. — Может, даже рубашку придется снять.

Хлоя почти воочию видит, как Надин упирается затылком в спинку сиденья и расстегивает воротник своей рубашки, тянет его в сторону, чтобы немного охладится. Капли пота из-под волос скатываются по темной бархатистой коже прямо к груди, и дальше вниз, очерчивая влажно блестящими полосами рельефный живот и выпуклые вены, ведущие прямо к промежности… Воровка едва успевает закрыть рот, чтобы не застонать слишком уж громко. Голос Надин продолжает рассказывать что-то про виски со льдом в местном баре, и про то, что, когда они вернутся в отель, она обязательно залезет под холодный душ, — Хлоя не улавливает смысл, только тембр и ставший уже привычным южноафриканский акцент. Горячее напряжение сворачивается внизу живота, нестерпимо жжет, а трусики в считанные секунды промокают от смазки, и воровка не может удержаться: она прижимается спиной к стене, расстегивает ширинку — осторожно, потому что знает, как хорошо слышен любой внешний звук на том конце связи, — и забирается ладонью под резинку.

— Что ты делаешь? — неожиданно интересуется Надин; пальцы Хлои замирают в нерешительности всего в дюйме от её клитора. Ей даже не надо напрягаться, чтобы представить себе блуждающую на губах Надин грязную ухмылку. На придумывание остроумного ответа у Хлои уходит целая минута:

— Стою по колено в воде и думаю, что вполне могу заработать пневмонию даже при семидесяти градусах…

— Нет. Я спросила, что ты делаешь.

Хлоя с трудом сглатывает, пытаясь задушить навязчивое желание обернуться по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что Надин не стоит где-то поблизости. На мгновение ей хочется отдернуть руку, сказать, что ничего такого, она всего лишь ищет разгадку; но в то же время она понимает, что наемницу ей, может, и удастся обмануть, а вот саму себя — вряд ли. Хлоя делает последнюю попытку увести разговор в сторону:

— Обычно меня в таких случаях спрашивают, что на мне надето.

— Это я и так знаю. Не уходи от ответа.

— Я… — Хлоя запинается и облизывает губы. — Я трогаю свой клитор, и он уже такой твердый, что я с ума сойду, если не кончу прямо сейчас.

— Умница. А теперь убери руки.

— Что? — давится воздухом она. В голосе Надин проскальзывают нотки стали:

— Я не буду повторять.

Если бы Надин была военачальником, то именно таким тоном она посылала бы целые отряды на смерть — и они, зная о том, что их ждет, все равно шли бы, только ради этого голоса. Воровке хочется завыть, потому что она ничуть не преувеличила — промежность так пульсирует, словно вся имеющаяся в её теле кровь резко бросилась туда, — но все же вытаскивает руку из-за пояса и, не зная, куда её деть, упирается ладонями в бедра. Дышать все труднее, но Хлоя, цепляясь за остатки самоконтроля, произносит почти ровно:

— Ладно. Что дальше?

— Спусти штаны, повернись и положи руки на стену. Представь, что я стою прямо позади тебя, — сделать это совсем нетрудно, и Хлоя, в точности выполнив сказанное, вжимается пылающим лбом в гранит и прогибается в пояснице, раскрываясь перед черной пустотой, в которой воображение и голос Надин рисуют ей образ наемницы.

— Пока не трогай себя, просто слушай. Слушай мой голос, думай о том, как мои пальцы скользят по твоей коже, гладят твою грудь, сжимают и слегка тянут твои соски. Они уже такие твердые, почти как твой клитор, правда? Кажется, они могут оцарапать мне ладонь, если я сожму твою грудь, — голос Надин становится низким, едва различимым, и Хлое приходится напрягать слух. — Проверь это.

Она с благодарностью стонет, забираясь одной рукой под рубашку, и трет ладонью набухший сосок — ощущения в точности такие, как описывает Надин, и ещё от ласки по всему телу проносится волна жара, напрочь сбивающая и без того тяжелое дыхание.

— Думай о том, как я целую твою шею и твои уши. У тебя такие чувствительные уши, и ты так возбуждающе реагируешь, когда я прихватываю их зубами и дразню языком. Ты стонешь и вздрагиваешь, когда я вылизываю твой затылок, неторопливо спускаясь к ключицам, и наверняка боишься, что я могу прокусить тебе пару вен, если мои зубы слишком сильно царапают кожу, я права?

— Ах, н-нет, — запинается Хлоя, потому что на самом деле она ни разу не задумывалась об этом в таком ключе. Нет, она не боится. Скорее всего, не боится. Наверное, не боится.

— Не волнуйся, я никогда не причиню тебе вред, только если ты сама об этом не попросишь, — мурлычет Надин, и Хлоя понимает: попросит. Рано или поздно, но попросит. — Проведи рукой там, где прошел мой язык. Чувствуешь?

— Боже, да… — Хлоя касается шеи дрожащими пальцами, представляя, как это делает наемница, и её тело выгибается от удовольствия. 

— Спускайся ниже. Чувствуй мои ладони на своем животе, как они гладят твою кожу, и как неторопливо подбираются к твоему клитору. Ты уже мокрая насквозь, и так хочешь, чтобы я уже вошла в тебя; но пока нет.

Хлоя не знает, как наемнице удается настолько точно понимать её состояние. Она буквально готова взорваться, ей кажется, что ещё пару минут Надин продолжит нашептывает ей такие возбуждающие слова, и она кончит, даже не прикоснувшись к себе. Такого ещё ни разу не было, но Хлоя уверена, что сейчас вполне осуществимо, поэтому она умоляюще выдыхает:

— Надин… Пожалуйста.

Наверное, это именно то, что ждала от неё наемница, потому что Хлоя слышит в ответ:

— Можно.

Проскальзывая в себя сразу тремя пальцами, воровка так громко кричит, что её голос эхом прокатывается по залу; это больше похоже на вой какого-то животного, но Хлое некогда подумать над звучанием, потому что она себя практически не слышит — зато кристально ясно в её ушах звучат мягкие стоны Надин.

— Сколько пальцев в тебе?

— Три, — настойчиво кусая губы, хрипит Хлоя; боль отрезвляет совсем чуть-чуть, и явно недостаточно для того, чтобы её голос перестал дрожать.

— Добавь ещё один, — стонет на том конце связи наемница, и Хлоя даже сквозь потрескивание помех слышит, как хлюпают пальцы в её влагалище; она едва не кончает от этого звука, и прокусывает губу, кажется, до крови, когда вставляет четвертый палец. — Каково это?

— Туго… Очень туго… Я так давно не спала с мужчиной, вот и…

— Не смей думать о мужчинах, когда ты со мной, — жестко прерывает её Надин. — И о женщинах тоже.

Этого голоса, пропитанного яростью, угрозой и похотью, Хлоя боится. В своей жизни она встречала не так много по-настоящему пугающих вещей, и сейчас голос наемницы кажется страшнее, чем те твари, что охраняли Шамбалу. Надин рычит:

— Повтори.

— Ах… Ни о ком, только о тебе. Надин, мне… Я… Ах, я не могу больше, я промокла настолько, что у меня с пальцев капает. Боже, Надин… Я так хочу, чтобы ты была здесь, со мной, во мне, прямо сейчас. Я так хочу, чтобы ты меня поцеловала, пожалуйста.

На другом конце связи наемница низко стонет, и Хлоя точно знает, что от накатившего оргазма. Её саму почти ломает волной удовольствия — она даже дышать не может, только бессмысленно забирает ртом воздух, и сжимается всем телом вокруг собственных пальцев.

Только через пять минут силы к ней более-менее возвращаются. Хлоя натягивает штаны, вжимаясь спиной в стену, не до конца доверяя ногам, все ещё подрагивающим от силы оргазма, слушает шуршание одежды Надин и скользит взглядом по рассеянному лучу света, падающему откуда-то из-под потолка. Чем-то этот луч её настораживает — Хлоя присматривается:

— Что это?..

— Что? Ты что-то нашла?

Воровка некоторое время молчит, пытаясь понять, сыграло ли с ней злую шутку её воображение вкупе с усталостью, и только потом произносит:

— Это какой-то… необычный свет. Луна ведь движется с востока на запад в течение ночи, стало быть, и падающие от неё лучи должны двигаться под соответствующим углом. А этот ни на дюйм не поменял положение, хотя я пришла сюда уже довольно давно.

— Так проверь, что это.

Проследив начало луча, воровка находит отверстие между каменными блоками, почти под самой крышей, — на первый взгляд оно выглядит случайным результатом коррозии, но, зацепившись за неровности на стене и подобравшись вплотную к нему, Хлоя обнаруживает несколько полированных пластин, соединенных между собой гранитными шестернями.

— Кажется, это что-то вроде системы зеркал. Судя по отметинам на стене, они действуют, как цветок подсолнуха — поворачиваются вслед за источником света. Вот почему луч стоит на месте. Но зачем?

— На что он указывает?

— Под водой плохо видно, — спустившись, Хлоя включает фонарь и высвечивает то место на полу, куда падает лунный свет. Поначалу ничего необычного она не замечает, но, опустив руку под воду, нащупывает выступающие края:

— Это барельеф, стершийся, но ещё читаемый. Похоже на лотос, — Хлоя задумчиво покусывает губу, обводя рисунок по контуру, и вдруг останавливается. — Постой. В манускриптах я видела упоминание мифа, по которому Ганеша запретил смотреть на луну в дни его чествования. Может, это как раз связано с тем, что на него запирается система, за которой спрятан Бивень?

— Получается, лунный свет нужно как-то направить, чтобы её открыть?

— Направить… Точно! Как я сразу этого не поняла.

На одной из колонн, которые Хлоя рассматривала как раз на момент звонка наемницы, был выделяющийся из кладки камень — воровка приметила его, но трогать как-либо не хотела, потому что последствия были непредсказуемы. Теперь она знает — это рычаг, который запустит систему. Хлоя подходит и вжимает камень внутрь колонны — с глухим щелчком он проваливается на пару дюймов, и луч тут же начинает дрожать, а потом и вовсе уходит в сторону, выхватывая открывшееся в стене зеркало. Зеркало расщепляет свет на несколько новых лучей, и те, вновь отразившись, собираются на поверхности воды в какое-то изображение.

— Это… похоже на карту, — перешагивая по выступающим над водой краям плит и стараясь не потревожить её, чтобы не сбить отраженные лучи, Хлоя подбирается ближе. Она убеждается, что права, когда в скрещивающихся между собой линиях начинает узнавать линию горных цепей и рек, — а расположение выбитого в полу лотоса наталкивает её ещё на одну мысль:

— Я знаю, где это! Это Нилгири, Голубые горы, на границе между штатами Тамиланд и Керала. Наверное, там и спрятан Бивень.

— Это же почти через полстраны отсюда.

— Скажи «спасибо», что не через полмира.

— Покажи, как это выглядит.

Воровка вытаскивает смартфон, фотографирует отсветы в воде и несколькими прикосновениями к экрану отправляет Надин. 

— Ого. Впечатляюще, — выдыхает в наушнике Надин, и невольная улыбка проскальзывает на губах Хлои; но есть кое-что, что не дает ей покоя уже вторые сутки подряд.

— Слушай, я знаю, что ты не любишь эту тему, но все же. Почему ты отказываешься говорить, зачем твоему хозяину нужен Бивень Ганеши? 

— Мне запрещено.

— Судя по тому, что написано в найденной мной легенде, Бивень — мощное и очень опасное оружие.

— И что?

— Я уже однажды работала на психопата, мечтающего захватить мир, и не хотелось бы повторять это ещё раз. 

— Могу тебе гарантировать, что мой… хозяин, — Хлоя прекрасно слышит, насколько через силу произносит это слово Надин, — не преследует таких целей. Разбей механизм, чтобы кто-нибудь ещё его не нашел, и уходи из храма; я приеду через четверть часа.

Воровка все ещё сомневается в её словах, но предпочитает отложить разговор до личной встречи и выключает связь. На то, чтобы забрать из механизма две шестеренки и забросить одну в дальний угол зала, уходит всего минута – вторую Хлоя прячет в карман, намереваясь выбросить где-нибудь по пути в Хоспет, и неспешно идет к дороге. По её подсчетам, она вполне успевает ещё немного погулять по храму, теперь просто как турист, но вдруг совсем рядом слышится рокот мотора. Хлоя прибавляет шаг, и выходит из павильона в тот момент, когда арочные ворота перед ней высвечивает пара фар; она хочет помахать рукой, но что-то останавливает её. В следующее мгновение рядом с её головой проносится автоматная очередь, Хлоя едва успевает отпрыгнуть в сторону.

— Черт возьми, — теперь она видит, что машин больше, чем одна, и они больше похожи на грузовики. Короткими перебежками ей удается вернуться немного назад и спрятаться за колонной, из-за которой она успевает рассмотреть бегущих в её сторону людей. – Солдаты? Что они тут делают? – с трудом сдерживая панику, шепчет Хлоя. Вмиг напрягшийся слух позволяет ей услышать, как кто-то быстро подбирается с другого конца павильона, и она, схватив Глок, вслепую вытягивает руку, но выстрелить не успевает – ей в висок прилетает прикладом автомата, и воровка теряет сознание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Экаданта — санскр. Однозубый  
> (2) Ванары — раса людей-обезъян  
> (3) Виджанаягарская империя — государство на юге Индии с XIV по XVII век


	5. Chapter 5

В чувство её возвращает сильный удар, выбивающий из легких весь воздух, пришедшийся не в одну точку, а по всему телу сразу — как будто она куда-то упала, или её бросили. Она не помнит, что случилось, не понимает, что происходит, и в первые мгновения её это пугает — абсолютная черная пустота пополам с болью в голове и перед глазами; Хлоя пытается проморгаться, и только тогда осознает, что глаза завязаны какой-то плотной тканью, так туго, что края повязки неприятно впиваются в переносицу и скулы. Это плохо, но не хуже, чем можно было бы ожидать — по ощущениям, рот у неё свободен, значит, она может говорить. И кусаться, если придется. Вот теперь воровка начинает вспоминать: храм, отсветы лунных лучей в воде, образующие карту, и отсветы фар на стене. Её кто-то вырубил ударом по голове. Увез в неизвестном направлении. С неизвестной целью. Но хуже всего то, что она не знает, успела ли Надин засечь тех, кто её забрал, и пойти следом, чтобы вызволить Хлою.

Попытка пошевелиться ни к чему не приводит — наверное, её связали; Хлоя хочет выяснить, чем и насколько крепко, и уже начинает выворачивать кисти, пытаясь нащупать ближайший узел, как вдруг неподалеку кто-то говорит:

— Я слышал, местные бабы могут довести тебя до оргазма, просто сев сверху, и не пошевелив для этого ни одной конечностью.

Хлоя замирает, не желая привлекать к себе излишнего внимания, и мысленно анализирует голос. Говоривший — непонятно, один, сам с собой, или обращаясь к кому-то, — спокойно пользуется английским, без какого-либо акцента, значит, либо родился с ним, либо много практиковал; значит, схватившие её солдаты — не государственная армия. Эха от голоса она не услышала, стало быть, помещение, в котором она находится, небольшое. По тому, что голос звучал прямо над ней, воровка могла предположить, что за местную приняли именно её — ничего удивительного, учитывая, что в её внешности четко читаются доставшиеся от матери индийские корни.

— Укати яйца обратно. Асав велел не трогать её, сказал, что она может знать что-то полезное, — отвечает кто-то второй, и Хлоя мысленно заменяет одного человека на двух. Асав? Это имя она уже слышала раньше, когда пробиралась по захваченному повстанцами зданию, идя на встречу с Надин. Может быть, он кто-то вроде командира отряда, а может, главнокомандующий.

— Да у меня эти самые яйца скоро отсохнут. Он уже сколько времени гоняется за артефактом? Год?

— Седьмой месяц.

— И за все это время он ни разу не отпустил нас хотя бы на неделю. Семь месяцев без баб, и все — ради этой херни!

— Эта «херня» позволит нам поставить правительство этой никчемной страны на колени.

— Знаю. И это будет великая победа. Но черт возьми, дружище, дай мне всего десять минут. Вряд ли она забудет то полезное, что может знать, только от того, что я ей присуну, — просит первый, и Хлою внутренне передергивает от отвращения. Если веревок — а она уже не сомневалась, что связана веревками, не цепью и не наручниками, — на неё не пожалели, то быстро выкрутиться она не сможет. Значит, и возможности защищаться будут сильно ограничены.

— Ладно. Десять минут — но не минутой больше. И остальным не болтай, а то тебя она, может, и выдержит, а вот ещё полсотни человек — вряд ли. И тогда Асав самолично оторвет яйца нам всем.

— Как скажешь.

Хлоя подбирается всем телом, когда слышит удаляющиеся шаги, и вздрагивает от жадно обхвативших её задницу рук одновременно с тем, как хлопает дверь. Приходится резко откатиться, чтобы сбросить руки с себя, но вот попытка пнуть противника не удается — ей отрезают любую возможность пошевелиться, прижав бедра к полу всем немалым весом, и остервенело рвут ремень, прежде чем перевернуть обратно на живот.

— Не ерепенься, девочка, и я обещаю, что обойдусь с тобой аккуратно, — мерзким шепотом уговаривает её противник, стягивая штаны под задницу. Воровка не знает, как поступить лучше — показать, что они ошиблись и она не местная, заговорив на английском, или поддержать легенду, использовав все свои знания каннада(1), пусть от волнения они заметно поубавились, — поэтому просто пыхтит и клацает зубами, пытаясь ранить наугад. Не сразу, но ей удается вцепится в руку — возможно, в руку, — противника; Хлоя кусает изо всех сил, с удовлетворением ощущая брызнувшую на язык кровь.

— Ах ты тварь! — кажется, человек за её спиной был не готов к тому, что она начнет так яро сопротивляться. Хлоя не успевает понять, что произошло — её оглушает сильным ударом по затылку, а потом, словно противник хотел добить её наверняка, ещё двумя об пол. — Не хочешь по-хорошему, будем по-плохому.

Теперь у неё во рту кровь не только чужая — наверное, от удара разорвало нижнюю губу ровно посередине, — но Хлоя почти ничего не чувствует за поглощающим все остальное шумом в ушах. Сбитая с толку, она начинает терять понимание пространства — было бы не так плохо, имей она возможность видеть или шарить руками вокруг, чтобы найти какой-то ориентир, но возможности такой нет. Хлоя не понимает, где верх, где низ, и куда делся её противник, потому что его рук на себе она тоже не ощущает.

Только через минуту она понимает, что осталась в комнате одна.

Ей мерещится какой-то гул, крики и выстрелы, хотя она уверена процентов на девяносто восемь, что только мерещится. Шум в голове проходит не сразу, но Хлоя предпочитает не ждать — неизвестно, как надолго её оставили одну, и каким составом придут позже, — поэтому дорога каждая секунда. Стянутыми веревкой ногами пошевелить удается, но только в коленях, по ходу естественного движения сустава — видимо, они связаны от щиколоток как минимум до середины бедра. Хлоя отчаянно крутит запястьями, пытаясь высвободится, но чувствует, что даже локти не двигаются, а при любой попытке повести плечами веревка впивается в грудь и спину — похоже, её связали какой-то старой военной техникой, когда трудные узлы делаются почти на каждом обороте веревки. Ей приходилось слышать о такой, но сталкиваться на практике — нет. Выбора особо нет, Хлоя дергает руками как можно дальше в стороны, но чувствует только, что узлы стягиваются сильнее, теперь уже мешая ей дышать.

Хлоя понимает, что упустила свой единственный шанс выбраться, как только слышит скрип открывшейся двери. Кто-то торопливо приближается к ней, так что воровка быстро притягивает колени к груди и прячет голову за плечом, защищая её от удара насколько возможно; но вместо него она слышит свое имя. Произнесенное слишком знакомым женским голосом.

— Хлоя!

Она не уверена, что он принадлежит наемнице, но за недолгую историю их знакомства все же научилась отличать его от других, поэтому облегченно выдыхает:

— Надин? Слава богам, ты меня нашла.

В тайне даже от себя она все же надеялась, что Надин придет за ней, не бросит тут подыхать — а такая вероятность была, несмотря на то, что они работают в паре. Хлое доводилось предавать самой и испытывать предательство на себе. Наемница быстро ощупывает её на предмет серьезных ран и обеспокоенно спрашивает:

— Тебя что, насиловали?

— Нет, не успели, — нервно усмехается Хлоя, только тут вспомнив, что валяется со спущенными штанами. Зрелище, наверное, не ахти. Она шевелит запястьями, ожидая, когда наемница снимет повязку с её глаз и перережет веревки — развязывать слишком долго, да и толку церемониться, — но почему-то ожидание затягивается. — Ты не хочешь мне помочь?

— Нет.

Хлоя посмеивается, сочтя шутку вполне удачной, но, когда и минуту спустя она все так же остается связанной, улыбка на её губах сменяется гримасой недоверия:

— Что?

— Если бы ты видела себя сейчас, Хлоя, — Надин говорит очень тихо, но Хлоя умеет распознавать эту интонацию даже лучше, чем её обычный голос. — Такая беспомощная и возбуждающая.

Истерический смех подступает к горлу горьким комом, который воровке удается прогнать усилием воли, и она даже не запинается:

— Я тоже тебя хочу, но сейчас совсем не время и не место для того, чтобы…

— Ты не в том положении, чтобы решать, место и время ли.

Воровка шокировано молчит. Она была готова к любому повороту событий, кроме того, в котором Надин придет за ней, просто чтобы оставить её в таком виде. Внезапно тишину прерывает какой-то металлический лязг, и Хлоя не может с уверенностью сказать, щелкнул это взводимый курок или вынутый магазин, до тех пор, пока ей в щеку упирается дуло пистолета. Невольная дрожь ужаса скручивает её почти пополам — и в ответ она слышит только тихий смешок наемницы:

— Не волнуйся, я умею этим пользоваться.

Хлоя чувствует, как её уносит паникой. Так вот в чем все дело — Надин и эти солдаты наверняка работают на одного человека, на того сумасшедшего, который уже целых полгода гонится за полумифическим артефактом по всей Индии, — потому что во вражеском логове наемница не стала бы так спокойно размахивать пушкой. Хлоя нужна была лишь для того, чтобы найти первую зацепку, выполнить самую трудную часть работы, — она её выполнила, стала не нужна, и теперь её выкинут, как ненужный хлам. Словно в ответ на мысли воровки, холодное касание металла сдвигается от щеки вниз, по шее, заставляя её кожу покрываться нервными мурашками, и уходит через плечо на спину — Хлоя чувствует, как ствол задевает натянутые веревки, и задыхается. Там хотя бы пара слоев одежды, через которые холод металла не проникает, но ощущение дышащей в затылок смерти в лице Надин никуда не уходит, и это даже страшнее, чем ощущение прижатого между лопатками пистолета. Наверное, если бы она могла видеть, наскребла бы в себе остатки храбрости на то, чтобы подавить дрожь, выпрямиться и с достоинством встретить пулю. Но она не может. Поэтому, когда дуло пистолета снова касается её кожи, теперь уже на пояснице, прямо под нервно дергающимися пальцами Хлои, которыми она нечаянно задевает ствол — о, будь у неё чуть-чуть больше места, она с легкостью вырвала бы его из руки наемницы, — она вздрагивает чересчур сильно. На языке отчетливо горчит разочарование, больше в себе самой, чем в Надин, — можно было бы сразу догадаться, что все так и закончится.

— Почему… — теперь голос её подводит. Хлое приходится прочистить горло, прежде чем продолжить. — Почему бы тебе просто не пристрелить меня?

Надин на секунду замирает, а потом снова ведет пистолетом вниз, до самой задницы, — и вдруг резко убирает его, не доведя до ложбинки. Воровка настороженно ждет — ответа, выстрела, хоть какого-нибудь движения, — но проходит минута, другая, и ничего не происходит; Хлоя думает, что это, должно быть, какая-то извращенная форма пытки, должно быть, за то, что она укусила того солдата. В её мозгу проскальзывает предательская мысль, что было бы гораздо проще, если бы она тихо полежала. Десять минут привычного, в принципе, секса, пусть и без её согласия, она смогла бы выдержать с легкостью. А то, что происходит сейчас, она гарантировано не переживет.

Хлоя чуть не вскрикивает, когда пистолет касается внутренней стороны бедра; она пытается зажаться, хоть как-то защитить себя, и что есть силы сводит бедра, не давая дулу проскользнуть между ними. Надин это, видимо, не нравится — Хлоя слышит её раздраженный выдох. Это даже придает ей немного сил, но все силы исчезают под легшей ей на поясницу ладонью наемницы. Воровка уже не доверяет ей умом, но тело ещё отказывается признавать столь очевидное предательство, и с готовностью откликается на ласку, когда Надин гладит её напряженную спину — это слишком нежное, слишком интимное движение, от которого Хлоя окончательно теряется. Она человек, и она слаба. Когда пальцы наемницы, слишком горячие на контрасте с отталкивающе-холодным металлом пистолета, прижимаются к её обнаженному бедру, Хлоя всхлипывает от разлившегося по телу возбуждения. Она не хочет, но с готовностью подается в её ладонь, стоит Надин накрыть её промежность и проскользнуть пальцами по вмиг увлажнившемуся клитору. Она сжимает зубы, но все равно стонет, чувствуя неспешный ритм, который задала Надин.

Минуту спустя Хлоя почти забывает об угрозе, что совсем не метафорой нависла над её головой, и откровенно толкается бедрами навстречу руке наемницы, — поэтому кричит от неожиданности и обжигающего холода, когда та убирает пальцы и проводит пистолетом между скользких складок плоти.

— Боже, нет… Стой, — Хлое хочется, чтобы её голос звучал не так умоляюще-ничтожно, и чтобы вырывающиеся стоны больше походили на выражение боли, а не удовольствия, но она ничего не может поделать. Будь проклят её неуёмный темперамент, будь проклята эта наемница, будь проклят тот день, когда она решила, что сможет справится с этим заведомо гиблым делом! Воровка захлебывается криком, чувствуя, как в неё начинает проникать ствол пистолета — похоже, все того же Десерт Игла, потому что он входит слишком глубоко, — и кончает неожиданно даже для себя, стоит спусковой скобе упереться в её клитор. Мышцы судорожно сжимаются вокруг пистолета, и это немного больно — оказывается, Хлоя давно отвыкла от столь больших предметов в себе, — но Надин терпеливо ждет и успокаивающе гладит её по бедру. Отпускает её только через минуту; воровка часто дышит, кусает губы и старательно убеждает себя, что повязка, закрывающая ей глаза, влажная только от пота.

Нагретый теплом её тела ствол начинает неторопливо двигаться внутри, сначала не сильно, но наращивая размах с каждым новым движением. Хлоя не может себя сдержать, стонет и извивается так, что спустя какое-то время чувствует вжимающуюся между лопаток ладонь наемницы. Пистолет при каждом движении выскальзывает почти до конца, чтобы снова с силой войти внутрь, и каждый раз воровка отвечает громким стоном. Наверное, её вид доставляет Надин какое-то особое, садистское удовольствие, потому что Хлоя чувствует, как она потирается промежностью о её бедра в такт с движениями пистолета и тихо стонет. О, если бы она только могла видеть её глаза — красивые, темные от желания глаза, которые смотрели на неё так с той самой ночи в майсурском отеле и, наверное, уже тогда знали, что им придется наблюдать смерть Хлои. Может быть, именно поэтому Надин смотрела с такой похотью. Может быть, она, под стать своему хозяину, этому неизвестному Асаву, возбуждается, когда думает о смерти. Воровку передергивает от одной мысли об этом, но точно выверенный толчок пистолета и нахлынувшее от этого удовольствие начисто вымывают все мысли из её головы. Остаются только ощущения — еле теплый металлический ствол внутри, холодная скоба, все так же задевающая клитор, и горячее тело наемницы, прижимающееся к её спине. В таком положении Надин может легко дотянуться до её уха — это она и делает, прижимаясь губами к завиткам хряща и жарко выдыхая на пределе слышимости:

— Какая ты красивая, Хлоя, если бы ты только видела.

Выгибаясь от оргазма второй раз, Хлоя чувствует, как пресловутая повязка намокает изнутри от её слез, и даже не пытается спрятать за закушенной губой вырывающиеся из груди всхлипы. Ей хорошо — слишком хорошо с учетом того, что ей с минуты на минуту прострелят кишки, — но, в какой-то степени, это помогает: воровка чувствует себя настолько вымотанной, что уже готова просить о смерти. Самое время.

Но у Надин, похоже, другие планы — пистолет внутри Хлои слегка меняет угол, чтобы задевать чувствительную точку, и теперь почти не двигается наружу, отчего скоба постоянно дразнит напрягшийся почти до боли клитор. Воровка только беспомощно всхлипывает:

— Я… Я не могу больше.

— Можешь, — в шепоте Надин — искреннее участие. — Ещё раз, давай.

Нет. Это просто невозможно. Хлоя точно знает, что её предел — два раза, больше она никогда не кончала, только после как минимум получасовой передышки. Ствол Десерт Игла неумолимо толкается вперед, и она отчаянно крутит руками, отвлекая себя болью, до тех пор, пока из-под веревок начинает накрапывать кровь. Это работает, но недолго. Ровно до того момента, как Хлоя испуганно замирает, почувствовав, что губы Надин цепочкой поцелуев проследили линию её челюсти и остановились аккурат над её ртом. Воровка задерживает дыхание, чтобы понять, не показалось ли ей, и ясно ощущает жар от выдоха. Так Надин решила её поцеловать? Сделать такой своеобразный прощальный подарок? Хлоя думает, что ради такого можно и умереть, и чуть подается вверх, касаясь губами её губ. Она не успевает понять своих ощущений — её душит третьим оргазмом, таким же мощным, как предыдущие два, поэтому Хлоя чуть не теряет сознание. 

Краем уха она может слышать сдавленные стоны наемницы, когда та забирается ладонью в свои штаны и, продолжая тереться о её бедро, с криком кончает.

Хлоя едва ли чувствует, как Надин натягивает на неё штаны, касается руками её головы и — наконец-то — снимает с её глаз повязку. В комнате, которая, как и предполагала воровка, в площади едва ли дотягивает до восьми метров, света немного, но даже так Хлое приходится щурится и моргать, чтобы вернулась ясность зрения. Она молча смотрит, как наемница подбирает с пола магазин Десерт Игла и вставляет его в паз, — стало быть, в пистолете не было патронов? Хлоя в изнеможении прикрывает глаза. Такие эмоциональные скачки слишком сложны для неё.

Веревки Надин и не думает трогать — вместо этого она без труда подхватывает её на руки и уносит из комнаты с наглухо запаянными оконными проемами; Хлоя не пытается вырваться, только равнодушно смотрит по сторонам. Посмотреть есть на что — их путь пролегает через несколько коридоров, полуразрушенных комнат и залов, и везде валяются убитые солдаты. Только теперь воровка замечает, что лицо Надин сплошь покрыто пылью, бетонной крошкой и брызгами крови, а левая рука у плеча замотана какой-то тряпкой, явно наспех и не очень туго, потому что от неё по коже вниз тянутся несколько полос подсохшей крови.

Небо далеко на горизонте только начинает окрашиваться в розовый и серо-оранжевый, когда они появляются на городской улице — где-то на окраине, судя по состоянию домов, хотя Хлоя вполне может ошибаться. Надин несет её к их джипу, неаккуратно запаркованному через дорогу, устраивает на заднем сиденье — и садится за руль, так и не развязав её.

— Почистить не забудь, — говорит Хлоя как можно более нейтральным тоном, когда наемница кидает на переднее пассажирское сиденье свой Десерт Игл. На его черном стволе прозрачными потеками засохла её смазка, и, на самом деле, она все ещё чувствует оставшуюся от него тянущую пустоту внутри.

— Ты злишься? — не поворачиваясь к ней, интересуется Надин, и воровка просто не может себе отказать:

— Ну что ты. Я просто в бешенстве!

— Знаю, — джип срывается с места с такой скоростью, что Хлою вжимает спиной в обшивку — это словно распаляет её ещё больше, и она рычит:

— Ты тоже работаешь на него, да?

— На кого? — включает дурачка наемница.

— На Асава! Ты же заодно с ними?! — она слишком резко срывается в крик, и, святые угодники, до сих пор Хлоя не знала, что может испытывать настолько сильную всепоглощающую ярость. Даже предательство Флинна когда-то не столь уж давно не смогло разозлить её до такой степени. — План был таким с самого начала? Использовать меня для грязной работы, а потом убрать? О боже, поверить не могу, что меня так подвело чутье.

— Что ты несешь вообще?

— А как ещё это понимать? Ты отказываешься говорить мне имя своего хозяина, а эти уроды — надо же, какое совпадение, — оказались в храме именно в тот момент, когда я отправила тебе карту. 

— Наверное, он идет по тому же следу.

— Да неужели.

— Прекрати. Я не работаю на Асава, потому что я вообще ни на кого не работаю в данный момент.

— Тебя же нанял мой клиент.

— Нет. Твой клиент — я.

Хлоя замолкает на полуслове. Она — клиент?

— Не может такого быть. Мне заплатили — и сумма была внушительная, наемники столько не зарабатывают.

— Вложила кое-какую мелочь из того, что привезла из Либерталии.

— Либерталии? Стоп. Откуда ты про неё знаешь? Ты — одна из наемниц Шорлайн?

— Бывший руководитель.

О Либерталии воровка слышала немногое. Знала, что завязалась эта история с появления старшего брата Нейта — некоего Сэма Дрейка. Что там шла гонка не на жизнь, а на смерть — как раз в духе наследника сэра Френсиса Дрейка — почти по всему земному шару, что закончилась на островах в Индийском океане, и что из всех участников в плюс вышли только ничтожные остатки армии наемников. И ещё — что их предводитель смог уйти живым от Нейта, который по своему обыкновению убивал абсолютно всех врагов. И что это была женщина.

А что, если Надин говорит правду?

— Да кто ты такая?

— Слишком долгая история, и когда-нибудь я её обязательно расскажу. А сейчас... — машина останавливается где-то за городом. Надин какое-то время сидит молча и барабанит пальцем по рулю, словно решает какую-то дилемму внутри себя, — потом выходит и, обогнув джип, открывает заднюю дверь с той стороны, где сидит Хлоя. — Сейчас я тебя развяжу. Мы продолжим искать Бивень Ганеши, выясним, насколько далеко в своих поисках продвинулся Асав, и попробуем его опередить. Ясно?

По лицу наемницы нельзя прочитать ни одной эмоции, и Хлоя даже не берется предположить, что будет, если она откажет, так что просто кивает головой; но, когда Надин вытаскивает из ножен, прикрепленных к поясу, большой зазубренный нож, воровка невольно отшатывается. Она не сводит глаз с лезвия, которое перерубает узлы, поэтому не видит сквозящего в глазах Надин сожаления.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Каннада — один из 23 официальных языков Индии, распространен в штате Карнатака


	6. Chapter 6

Распрямить руки получается не с первого раза — Хлоя не берется предположить, сколько времени провела в веревках, но, судя по ощущениям и уже показавшейся над землей кромке восходящего солнца, добрую половину ночи, часов шесть, как минимум. Она уже давным-давно не носит своих излюбленных платков на запястьях, и сейчас невольно об этом жалеет — пересекающиеся на руках полосы кровавых потеков, наливающихся черным синяков и стертой кожи хочется спрятать с глаз долой. Видимо, открывшийся вид вызывает отвращение не у неё одной: Надин уходит к багажнику и, покопавшись там, возвращается с аптечкой и парой одеял. Она усаживается рядом, протягивает руку, чтобы помочь перевязать раны — Хлоя недоверчиво косится на её ладонь, но все же позволяет осмотреть свои раненые запястья, промыть их водой от пыли и оставшихся волокон веревки, сбрызнуть специально припасенной для таких случаев водкой и перебинтовать. Жгучая боль от антисептика на миг заставляет её задохнуться, но Хлоя быстро берет себя в руки — наемнице тоже явно не помешает помощь. На плече под повязкой у неё — рана от прошедшей навылет пули, все ещё сочащаяся мутной сукровицей, не такая опасная, как может показаться на первый взгляд, но все равно весьма неприятная. Влив в рану остатки водки, Надин трясущимися пальцами вытаскивает из аптечки иглу с леской, но Хлоя останавливает её и забирает иглу сама — может, у неё рука тоже не такая твердая, как обычно, но ей хотя бы видно лучше, что и как шить. Наемница с благодарностью улыбается, и даже не вздрагивает, когда игла пропарывает кожу и стягивает леской края, только изредка кусает щеку изнутри и хмурится. Её выдержке можно только позавидовать.

Когда они заканчивают с перевязкой, Надин сворачивает одно из одеял в подобие подушки, а второе протягивает Хлое:

— Вот. Ложись, тебе нужно поспать.

Хлоя смеряет непонимающим взглядом наемницу — зачем ей одеяло, если окружающий воздух стабильно держится на отметке в шестьдесят пять градусов, — но все же берет ткань и накидывает на плечи. Вернувшись на место водителя, Надин заводит джип и мягко выруливает на дорогу, направляясь дальше от города.

— Куда мы едем?

— В аэропорт Видьянагар. С него местными рейсами летают небольшие самолеты, и это — самый быстрый способ добраться до Нилгири.

Проходит минут десять, в течение которых за окнами джипа, ничуть не меняя пейзажа, тянутся виднеющиеся вдали горы, а Хлоя и не думает следовать совету Надин подремать весь путь до аэропорта — хоть и неимоверно устала, — и вместо этого сверлит взглядом её затылок. В конце концов, наемница не выдерживает:

— Если хочешь что-то спросить — спрашивай.

— Зачем Бивень нужен тебе?

— Я же сказала, что мы поговорим об этом потом.

— Если ты рассчитываешь на мою помощь, придется объяснить все сейчас.

Надин молчит долго, и Хлоя уже думает, что она и не собирается отвечать, когда снова слышит её голос:

— Твое предположение насчет того, что я работаю с Асавом — отчасти правда. Работала. Три месяца назад он связался со мной, сказал, что ему нужен охранник для охотника за сокровищами, который прежде такими делами уже занимался. Про Либерталию немногие знают, но Асав умеет находить нужных людей — и нужную информацию. Я согласилась. Охотник — точнее, охотница, которую нужно было охранять, Рика Раджа, уже несколько недель вела поиски по всей стране; охрану она попросила в тот момент, когда развязалась давно назревавшая гражданская война.

— Так ты меня нашла как замену ей? — слова вылетают прежде, чем Хлоя успевает остановить себя, и в её голосе слишком явно звучит обида; она ловит долгий взгляд Надин через зеркало заднего вида и не отводит глаз — потому что, если подумать, она имеет полное право задавать такие вопросы. Только через пару минут наемница, вернув внимание дороге, произносит:

— Я с ней не спала, если тебя именно это интересует.

Хлоя фыркает и отворачивается к окну; она чувствует, как от солнечного сплетения вниз и вверх по телу разливается необъяснимое тепло, — его по определению не должно быть, после всего, что сделала Надин, единственно верной эмоцией была бы злость, — но оно есть. Наверное, Хлоя этому даже рада.

— Мы смогли найти часть упоминаний про Бивень Ганеши в легендах, — продолжает рассказ наемница, — но они все были расплывчатыми, ни в одной не было нити, за которую можно было бы зацепиться и выйти на местоположение артефакта, и ни одна не упоминала о его свойствах. Я предполагала, что Бивень — это капсула с каким-то мощным отравляющим или взрывчатым веществом, что-то вроде атомной бомбы. Рика считала, что он — аккумулятор праны, абсолютной энергии, и что с его помощью эту энергию можно обращать в материю. Но, судя по той легенде, что откопала ты, Бивень, скорее, поворачивает время, — Надин со свистом выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы. — Черт, я не верю в магию и прочую хрень, но это вполне может оказаться правдой.

— По моему опыту, да. Я встречала вещи, существование которых только магией и можно объяснить.

— Асав не упоминал, зачем ему нужен Бивень, и меня поначалу это не настораживало. Только спустя два месяца наших поисков, когда по пути следования мы пересеклись с Асавом и провели несколько дней на его базе, я случайно услышала, как он, обращаясь к своим солдатам, сказал, что с помощью артефакта он намерен подчинить себе весь мир. Даже не поверила сперва, слишком эта фраза была похожа на реплики злодеев из третьесортных фильмов про супергероев. Поделилась с Рикой своим наблюдением, и оказалось, что она с самого начала шла за артефактом именно с этой целью. 

Наемница замолкает, а потом вдруг резко тормозит — Хлою бросает вперед, но она успевает упереться руками в спинку переднего сиденья, — и поворачивается к воровке всем корпусом:

— Хлоя, если он доберется до Бивня раньше нас, это будет равнозначно концу света. На мир мне, в принципе, наплевать, но вот провести остаток жизни в рабстве у Асава, чтобы потом сдохнуть собачьей смертью, я совершенно не горю желанием. Так что ответ на твой вопрос — Бивень нужен мне, потому что я хочу его уничтожить.

У неё во взгляде — смесь надежды, отчаянной решимости и обреченности, — и он точно такой же, какой был у Нейта в Шамбале, в тот момент, когда он понял, на что ему придется пойти, чтобы убить Лазаревича. Хлоя запоздало удивляется этому сравнению и кивает:

— Хорошо.

Они уже подъезжают к аэропорту — хотя по размеру это больше напоминает небольшую деревенскую улочку с наспех сколоченным сараем у дальнего конца, нежели терминал и взлетно-посадочную полосу, — как вдруг неожиданно раздается звонок. Это — входящий на телефон Надин, и Хлоя снова настороженно подбирается на своем месте — до сих пор она считала, что оба их телефона заперты на одну линию связи и никакие другие сигналы не принимают, но, как видно, ошибалась.

— Кто это?

Надин отвечает — но не ей, а на звонок, — на хинди. Хлоя этот язык знает гораздо лучше, чем каннада, и наемница об этом наверняка осведомлена, поэтому больше слушает и говорит односложными фразами. На весь разговор едва ли уходит минута, но, когда Надин сбрасывает вызов, останавливает джип и, сложив руки на руле, задумчиво упирается в них подбородком, она молчит ещё целых пять минут. Хлоя терпеливо ждет.

— Я не знаю, хорошая это новость или плохая, — когда наемница, наконец, начинает говорить, голос у неё глухой и растерянный. — Асав уже в Утакаманде(1).

— Кто это был?

— Мой информатор — один из, если точнее. Знаешь, тот человек, что был моим… — Надин вдруг запинается, как будто она хотела что-то сказать, но передумала в последний момент, — моим нанимателем в поисках сокровищ Генри Эвери, научил меня одной очень полезной мысли — наемники служат тому, кто больше заплатит. В рядах армии Асава есть недовольные — по большей части это местные, которых нынешняя власть более-менее устраивает, но которые пошли к нему из-за денег.

— Он настолько глуп, что не проверяет своих людей?

— Я тоже была уверена, что мои люди мне верны, до тех пор, пока мне в голову не наставили стволы. Профдеформация, в некотором роде, — усмехается Надин так, что становится понятно — для неё это больная тема — поэтому воровка переключает её внимание к делам насущным:

— И что же сказал твой информатор?

— Что Асав тоже нашел карту, — пальцы наемницы в волнении выстукивают какой-то неровный ритм по рулю. — Но как? Он взломал наши телефоны? Это практически невозможно, сигнал зашифрован на нескольких уровнях, просто так к нему не пробиться.  
Только теперь Хлоя вспоминает, что где-то у неё должна лежать деталь найденного в храме Шивы и Парвати механизма; однако тщательное исследование карманов ничего не дает. Это наводит воровку на мысль:

— Черт… Наверное, он смог повторить карту в воде.

— Как? Я же просила тебя разбить механизм.

— Я так и сделала: забрала пару шестерней, одну выкинула там наугад, вторую планировала выкинуть, когда ты меня заберешь. Само собой, солдаты забрали ту, что была у меня, и наверняка обшарили святилище на предмет ещё одной. Как же они, кстати, поняли, что им нужно именно в этот храм, если ты утверждаешь, что они оказались там не по твоей наводке?

— Рика.

— Что? — непонимающе выгибает брови Хлоя, и наемница поясняет:

— Я знаю, что она до сих пор не уехала из Индии. У неё оставалась часть материалов — большинство я забрала, кое-что уничтожила, кое-что припрятала, но пару самых важных документов не смогла найти. И, если они у Рики, то ей вполне достало бы смекалки продолжить поиски и выйти на тот же след, что и мы.

Какое-то время они молчат, и тишину нарушает только рев моторов небольшого пассажирского самолета, который кружит над единственной полосой аэропорта; Хлоя первой подает голос:

— И что теперь?

— Мы останемся пока тут. Если Бивень Ганеши найдется в Голубых горах, его попытаются задержать на одном месте насколько возможно, до тех пор, пока мы не приедем; а если там ещё один ключ, то нам нет смысла уезжать. В любом случае, мне сообщат.

— Ты думаешь, здесь безопасно?

— Единственную бывшую здесь базу Асава я вычистила. Сам он вряд ли знает, что это сделала я, если так поглощен охотой за артефактом, поэтому он скорее сочтет, что расправу учинили правительственные войска. Так что — да, думаю, здесь нам ничего не угрожает.

В Хоспет они возвращаются ближе к полудню, когда солнце уже достаточно высоко всходит над городом, оставляют джип на заднем дворе отеля и поднимаются в свой номер — он оказывается даже грязнее, чем тот, что был в Майсуре, и вода в нем есть только холодная. Хлоя думает предложить наемнице поискать что-то ещё, но чувствует, что, если она через пару минут не ляжет спать, то банально свалится в обморок, поэтому отказывается от этой идеи. Она выбирает ближайшую ко входу кровать, откидывается на спину и задирает ноги прямо в выпачканных в тине и грязи ботинках на покрывало. Было бы проще, не будь этого изматывающего тело и сознание секса, когда она каждую минуту готова была умереть, а смерть все не наступала. Иногда говорят, что ожидание смерти куда хуже её самой; теперь воровка знает это наверняка. Словно поймав её мысли, Надин садится рядом и, сцепив ладони в замок, произносит:

— Слушай, прости. Мне правда очень жаль, стоило держать себя в руках, — Хлоя слышит её голос как сквозь вату. — Рядом с тобой я просто голову теряю.

Говорить совершенно не хочется, но воровка на уровне интуиции чувствует, что не стоит упускать шанс откровенно поговорить с Надин, поэтому шепчет:

— Нас могли поймать, это был очень большой риск.

— Тебе ведь именно это и нравится. Рисковать.

— Но не собственными же кишками, которые может на пулю намотать, — вообще-то, злость уже давно прошла, оставив после себя только слабое раздражение, и, если уж быть до конца откровенной, Хлое действительно понравилось. За вычетом постоянного страха смерти, три оргазма подряд говорят о многом. — В следующий раз, когда вздумаешь так шутить, предупреждай.

— А ты хочешь, чтобы он был? Этот следующий раз? — наемница поворачивается к ней, и её глаза опять темные, как ночь — зрачки расширены до такой степени, что не видно радужки, и Хлоя ничего не может с собой поделать, когда чувствует пробегающую по низу живота сладкую дрожь. 

— Кросс.

— Что «Кросс»?

— Кросс будет означать, что я прошу тебя остановиться, даже если при этом не могу говорить(2), — она протягивает руку и кладет её поверх сцепленных пальцев Надин. Та улыбается, когда понимает, о чем речь:

— Договорились.

Она сжимает руку Хлои в ладонях и подносит к губам, чтобы перебрать поцелуями костяшки пальцев, а потом наклоняется над ней и касается целомудренным поцелуем её лба. Хлоя невольно ухмыляется и выгибается вверх, подставляя лицо, и Надин не нужно повторять дважды: она поочередно целует прикрытые веки воровки, уголки глаз, скулы, и спускается к её рту, — как вдруг Хлоя широко и звонко зевает. Она даже немного краснеет, и не скрывает разочарованного вздоха, когда Надин со смехом отодвигается, но та успокаивающе гладит её по волосам:

— Нам обеим нужно поспать, но я обещаю, мы обязательно продолжим, как только отдохнем.

Наемница уходит на свою кровать — ей, в отличие от Хлои, хватает сил раздеться до белья и забраться под одеяло, а не рухнуть прямо на него. Хлоя закрывает глаза, думая, что сейчас же провалится в сон, но проходит минута, другая, и ей становится неуютно лежать, и слишком ярко светит солнце в неплотно зашторенное окно, и стянувшаяся от грязи одежда неожиданно начинает мешать. Откуда-то появляются силы, чтобы встать, скинуть с себя раздражающие тряпки и подойти к кровати Надин; на секунду Хлоя останавливается в нерешительности, нет никаких гарантий, что уже наверняка заснувшая наемница на застарелых инстинктах не скинет её пинком на пол, — но все же откидывает одеяло и забирается ей под бок. Надин с готовностью обнимает её за талию и притягивает поближе к себе, и только тогда Хлоя засыпает. Она чувствует себя в безопасности рядом с наемницей, и для них это — большой шаг вперед.

Хлое на удивление хорошо спится, но ещё лучше то, как она просыпается: ещё сквозь сон чувствуя, как по её груди и животу скользит теплая ладонь, воровка с наслаждением выдыхает, переворачивается на другой бок и утыкается в волосы Надин. Ей так тепло, что она снова готова заснуть, но сама лениво проводит пальцами по бокам наемницы, по её упругой груди, жестким мышцам плеч под коричневой кожей, бицепсам и предплечьям, перевитым выпуклыми венами, и тянет носом воздух. От Надин пахнет порохом, гарью и солью — только теперь не морской, обычной, — пресловутой красной пылью, которая была везде, куда бы они ни поехали, нагретым металлом и кровью, её собственной и тех, кого она убила. Она пахнет войной, и, если бы Хлою сейчас спросили, нравится ли ей этот запах, она бы ответила «нет», не задумавшись ни на секунду. И при этом покривила бы душой. Потому что была у этого запаха одна важная деталь — он принадлежал Надин, и значит, просто не мог не нравиться.

Наемница, кажется, тоже ещё не совсем проснулась, а может, только теперь осознала, сколько сил пришлось потратить за почти двое суток без сна, потому что её движения слабые и какие-то заторможенные. Она ведет кончиками пальцев по спине Хлои, скользит по впадине позвоночника от лопаток вниз, гладит внешнюю сторону бедра, неторопливо перебираясь на внутреннюю — тут Хлоя не выдерживает и едва слышно стонет, но Надин почему-то игнорирует её промежность, касается живота и поглаживает, пока дыхание Хлои не выравнивается на прежний ритм.

Воровка неверяще замирает, когда Надин, приподнявшись на локте, наклоняется над ней и касается губами её губ. Это пока ещё не настоящий поцелуй, просто прикосновение, такое же, как когда она была в плену, только теперь Хлоя может чувствовать каждую секунду. Губы у Надин — как она и предполагала — мягкие и податливые, чуть шершавые от сухого горячего воздуха. Где-то на инстинктах Хлоя понимает, что наемницу нельзя торопить, но все же приглашающе приоткрывает рот и легко проходится кончиком языка по её нижней губе. Прикосновение тут же исчезает, и воровка уже хочет проклясть себя за неосторожность, как вдруг чувствует проскользнувший внутрь рта язык Надин и губы, настойчиво прижимающиеся к её губам. Хлоя невольно стонет от неожиданного напора, и от того, как умело наемница ласкает её рот, проходится языком по её языку, зубам и деснам. Надин протягивает другую руку, подхватывает Хлою ладонью под затылок и целует так, как будто нет ничего важнее прикосновения их губ. Воровку встряхивает дрожью наслаждения, когда язык Надин начинает гладить её нёбо. От нехватки кислорода кружится голова, но Хлоя только обхватывает руками лицо наемницы и прижимает к себе крепче; когда Надин, наконец, отрывается от её губ и стирает большим пальцем с нижней влажно блестящую слюну, воровка едва может вспомнить, как надо дышать.

— Боже… Это было… — пытается выдавить Хлоя, но у неё ничего не получается; она прикрывает глаза, концентрируясь на дыхании, и лежит так до тех пор, пока не чувствует ладонь Надин на своей щеке. Она пристально смотрит на Хлою, и в её взгляде явно читается беспокойство — воровке не совсем понятна природа этого чувства, поэтому она с улыбкой выдыхает: — Не скажу, что самый потрясающий поцелуй в моей жизни, но один из лучших — определенно.

— Стало быть, не растеряла навык за шесть лет, — усмехается Надин, перехватив игривый тон, но Хлоя видит, что ей все ещё некомфортно.

— Почему ты раньше не давала себя поцеловать?

— Не люблю, когда мне мешают дышать, — наемница касается указательным пальцем огромного красного шрама на шее. — Вот почему. В Южном Кордофане(3) я повела небольшой отряд на зачистку дальней границы, но не рассчитала сил повстанцев. Мы попали в окружение, перевес в количестве был на их стороне, и они слишком близко к нам подобрались. Тесаком прилетело прямо по трахее. Отряд с большими потерями отбился, меня потащили обратно в лагерь. В нескольких часах ходу от места стычки. Я дошла, но за каждый глоток воздуха мне приходилось бороться по нескольку секунд, и это было… В общем, худшая пытка, которую мне пришлось перенести.

Хлоя несколько минут шокировано молчит, и только усилием воли может прошептать:

— О боже, я не знала. Если тебе трудно или неприятно, мы можем…

— Нет, — категорически прерывает её Надин. — За возможность целовать тебя я готова бороться даже с собой, просто… Ну, это может занять некоторое время.

— Почему ты решилась на это?

— Ты меня попросила. И ещё — потому что я тебе доверяю.

В памяти Хлои всплывает их разговор по телефону в храме и её собственный гулкий шепот: «Я так хочу, чтобы ты меня поцеловала, пожалуйста.» Она не думала, что наемница запомнит это, что не воспримет как бред, произнесенный в запале страсти. Хлоя судорожно сглатывает; доверие Надин ощущается жгучим перцем на языке, и стекает жаром по глотке в самую глубь её тела, отдаваясь дрожью прямо между ног. Она не может больше терпеть, тихо стонет и протягивает руки к наемнице, чтобы прижать её к себе. Надин снова ложится на бок, коротко касается губами рта Хлои, но не целует её, вместо этого ведет языком по шее, прослеживая бьющуюся под кожей вену. Ладонь наемницы скользит по животу, гладит спутанные завитки волос на лобке и наконец — наконец — накрывает возбужденный клитор. Хлоя отзывается протяжным стоном, её тело бесконтрольно дрожит, когда Надин входит в неё тремя пальцами; она ласкает бедра наемницы и проникает пальцами в её скользкое влагалище, с наслаждением ощущая резкий выдох, вырвавшийся из губ Надин, на своей коже. 

Движения их рук медленные и осторожные, как будто они заново открывают для себя тела друг друга. Им хватает нескольких минут, и они кончают одновременно, хотя границы оргазма сильно размыты — просто в какой-то момент удовольствие становится чуть более сильным. Надин не подает голос, только прикусывает нижнюю губу и с дрожью сжимается вокруг пальцев Хлои; как ей при этом удается не забывать ласкать её, воровка не знает, да это и не важно. Оргазм все тянется и тянется, кажется, целую вечность, он не такой мощный, к которому Хлоя привыкла, но абсолютно выматывающий своей продолжительностью, и к тому моменту, как сладкие судороги внутри затихают окончательно, она даже стонать уже не может, только хрипло выдыхает горячий воздух.

До восхода солнца у них есть ещё несколько часов, и Хлоя, расслабленно вытягиваясь у бока уже задремавшей Надин, думает, что их как раз хватит на то, чтобы хорошенько выспаться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Утакаманда — административный центр района Нилгири  
> (2) кросс с английского — крест; Хлоя имеет в виду и само стоп-слово, и стоп-жест — скрещенные пальцы, руки и т.д.  
> (3) Южный Кордофан — имеется ввиду конфликт 21 мая 2011 года между армией Судана и Народной армией освобождения


	7. Chapter 7

Утро для неё наступает рано — за окном только-только начинает светать, когда Хлоя лениво выбирается из объятий Надин. Она могла бы, конечно, поваляться ещё, тем более, что покидать уютное кольцо мускулистых рук наемницы ей категорически не хочется, но в Майсуре пополнять их запасы провизии по утрам ходила Надин, так что теперь, по правилу равного распределения обязанностей, настала очередь Хлои. Да и побродить в одиночестве — не в полном, конечно, в компании уже прижившегося в руке Глока, — по разоренным междоусобной войной, но все ещё сохранившим едва уловимое очарование южной Азии улицам ей будет полезно. Слишком много всего произошло за последние пару дней, ей просто необходимо подумать.

Когда полтора часа спустя она возвращается из супермаркета — едва ли не единственного уцелевшего на весь город и поэтому наполовину пустующего, но имеющего отдел с лекарствами, где она смогла восполнить их запасы бинтов и антисептика, — Надин в номере не видно, зато из душа слышится плеск воды. К тому моменту, как наемница выходит, завязав полотенце на груди и вытирая накрапывающую с влажных кудрей воду, Хлоя успевает распаковать покупки и даже разогреть еду, что взяла у одного из немногих уличных торговцев, которого она встретила через квартал отсюда, — завернутый в пальмовые листья рис с овощами карри. Может, не самый лучший в плане гигиены вариант, но на вторую неделю пребывания в Индии Хлоя уже научилась есть все, что хоть как-то придает сил. Надин принюхивается и одобрительно кивает — запах ей, видимо, нравится, — но потом подходит ближе и, заглянув через плечо, разочарованным голосом тянет:

— О, овощи? А что, мяса не нашлось?

— Увы, — Хлоя пожимает плечами; вообще-то, она взяла пару упаковок вполне приличной лазаньи, но давать её наемнице сейчас и не думает — это слишком тяжелая пища и нарушит все её планы. От одной мысли по низу живота простреливает горячей искрой предвкушения, но воровка не подает виду. — Приедем в город побольше, может, там будет.

Двое суток без пищи делают свое дело — Надин не произносит больше ни звука, забирая свою порцию, и даже не может удержаться от того, чтобы голыми руками кинуть в рот несколько кусочков помидоров и картофеля, пока выуживает из своей походной сумки пластиковую ложку, — когда она все же находит её и облизывает пальцы, очищая их от соуса, Хлоя невольно вздрагивает и жадно следует взглядом за мелькающим по темной коже ярко-розовым языком. Если бы не равнодушное выражение лица наемницы, Хлоя сказала бы, что она не единственная тут ведет игру.

— Я нагрела воды, оставила тебе немного — должно хватить, чтобы вымыться, — произносит Надин, кивая на дверь душа, на что воровка благодарно улыбается:

— Спасибо.

Ей не очень хочется есть, первый голод она утолила ещё по пути в лодж, перехватив пару фруктов, зато гораздо сильнее хочется другого. Перебирая оранжевые от приправ овощи и счищая с них налипшие рисовые зерна, Хлоя то и дело отвлекается и завороженно смотрит на шею Надин, по которой ещё ползут капли воды, на линию шрама и расходящиеся от него ключицы, на темнеющую между грудями ложбинку и раздражающее на контрасте с её кожей белое полотенце, которое так нагло скрывает от неё тело наемницы. Она понимает, что слишком откровенно пялится, когда из сладкого созерцания её вырывает голос Надин:

— Тебе лучше бы поторопиться, вода остынет.

Хлоя настойчиво кусает губу, чтобы на лицо не прорвалась ухмылка, когда думает, что со стороны Надин очень мило так трепетно заботиться о комфорте своей напарницы. Поторопить события действительно не помешает, потому что Хлоя уже не может сдерживать себя, елозит на стуле от нетерпения и периодически прочищает горло, скрывая за кашлем вырывающиеся стоны.

— Да я просто хочу помочь тебе с рукой, прежде чем уйду в душ, — кашлянув в очередной раз, она кивает на серо-бурый от влаги и пыли бинт на плече наемницы, и та, в недоумении опустив глаза, как будто только теперь вспоминает, что ранена.

— А. Что ж, спасибо.

Это действительно работает на «ура» — Надин приканчивает свою еду быстрее, чем за минуту, выбрасывает пальмовый лист в раковину и наклоняется, чтобы достать из принесенных Хлоей пакетов новые бинты — и в этот момент еле прикрывающее ягодицы полотенце на ней задирается так, что воровка может видеть промежность и сверкнувший розовым вход. Милосердный боже и все его апостолы, кто бы знал, каких трудов Хлое стоило сдержаться. Она терпеливо ждет, пока наемница вернется, забирает у неё из рук упаковку бинтов, даже умудряется сделать перевязку правильно — рана выглядит уже гораздо лучше, чем вчера, и, вероятно, не так болит, потому что Надин вообще никак не реагирует на осторожное прикосновение ко швам, — и только потом ведет ладонью по плечу вверх, обнимая лицо наемницы ладонью. Пару мгновений они просто смотрят друг на друга; Хлоя с тихим стоном наклоняется ближе и касается носом кончика носа Надин, все ещё помня, как нервно та реагирует на поцелуи в губы. Наемница фыркает и сама открывает рот, лижет губы Хлои, увлекая её в затяжной поцелуй.

Они невпопад перебирают ногами, добираясь до кровати, падают на неё спустя минуту, продолжая упоенно целоваться, и судорожно гладят тела друг друга, словно хотят дотянуться до всех участков кожи одновременно. Хлоя проскальзывает ладонями по бокам Надин, ведет вверх по подмышкам, заставляя наемницу поднять руки, гладит внутренние стороны предплечий, особенно чувствительные к ласке, судя по судорожным вздохам Надин, — и в следующее мгновение с оглушительным щелчком запирает их в металлические манжеты, приковывая к изголовью кровати.

— Ты что делаешь? — недоуменно поднимает глаза наемница, но Хлоя только молча улыбается и поудобней усаживается на её бедрах, сжимая их ногами и таким образом отрезая ей возможность зацепить её коленями и лодыжками в удушающем захвате. Надин скептически выгибает бровь.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я даже так могу сломать тебе шею в считанные секунды? — обманчиво-спокойным голосом интересуется она, поводя запястьями в ловушке обычных полицейских наручников, из-за которых рейд Хлои занял на час больше времени, чем предполагалось — чтобы раздобыть их, ей пришлось уйти почти на другой конец Хоспета. В темных глазах плещется ярость пополам с праздным любопытством, и воровка только поэтому не верит её угрозам:

— Ещё как понимаю. Но, если ты меня убьешь, то все равно не сможешь выбраться без посторонней помощи, — она вкладывает в свой голос все очарование, на которое способна. — Так что давай не будем портить друг другу жизнь. 

— Я знаю три способа, как сломать замок на этих наручниках, пять, как можно освободиться, не открывая их, и ещё пару способов использования для освобождения предметов в радиусе полуметра. Думаю, с выводом, что я не смогу выбраться, ты слегка поторопилась.

Легко пожав плечами, Хлоя соглашается:

— Может быть. И все же, пожалуйста. Обещаю, я не буду делать ничего, что тебе не понравится. 

— Знаешь, когда я говорила, что доверяю тебе, я не имела в виду, что ты можешь злоупотреблять этим доверием, — ворчит наемница, и Хлоя думает, что это вполне справедливое замечание, поэтому отводит взгляд:

— Если тебе действительно так этого не хочется, воспользуйся моим стоп-словом.

Молчание длится дольше, чем Хлоя может выдержать; она снова смотрит на Надин, и теперь настает очередь наемницы стыдливо отводить глаза. Это возвращает воровке потерянную было уверенность в своих действиях, и она, неторопливо размотав бинты на собственных запястьях, наклоняется к самому уху Надин, чтобы горчим шепотом привести последний аргумент:

— К тому же, неужели ты думала, что я так просто прощу тебе ту выходку с пистолетом?

Наверное, это не очень честно с её стороны, использовать свои раны как рычаг давления, но Хлоя привыкла добиваться своего любыми способами, не задумываясь об их этичности и правильности. На то она и воровка. Почувствовав, что сопротивление Надин пало окончательно, Хлоя с улыбкой выцеловывает мокрую дорожку от уха наемницы к её губам, легко касается её рта, не давая поцеловать себя глубже, и скользит пальцами по её груди на краю так и не развязанного полотенца. Ей хочется сорвать дурацкую тряпку, выкинуть её к чертям, чтобы она не скрывала от неё великолепного тела Надин, но пока ещё рано. Вместо этого воровка опускает руку вниз, забирается под полотенце и настойчиво ласкает чуть влажный клитор и вход во влагалище, не проникая пальцами внутрь, до тех пор, пока там не становится слишком скользко, и Надин не начинает метаться под ней, изнывая от желания. Хлоя убирает руку, целует её ещё раз, напоследок, и поднимается, чтобы уйти в душ — на разочарованный стон наемницы она не обращает никакого внимания. Вода в жестяном баке над душем к этому моменту и правда успевает остыть до еле теплой, и, конечно, воровка вовсе не намерена стучать зубами под ледяными струями; она возвращается в комнату, набирает воды в небольшую миску и ставит её греться на плитку. Извивающуюся на кровати и стонущую от нетерпения Надин Хлоя старательно не замечает.

К тому моменту, как Хлою устраивает количество горячей воды, проходит довольно много времени, за которое наемница почти полностью успокаивается, хотя все равно с готовностью выгибается навстречу воровке, когда та вновь подходит к кровати. Усевшись на край, Хлоя гладит ладонью внутреннюю сторону бедра Надин — та хрипло дышит, раздвигая ноги в приглашающем жесте, — входит двумя пальцами и, не дав наемнице привыкнуть к этому ощущению, начинает жестко трахать её, прицельно ударяя по точке удовольствия внутри. Надин восхитительно выгибается всем телом и так стонет, что Хлое хочется наплевать на все, отцепить её руки от изголовья и заняться с ней сексом; но она вовремя напоминает себе, что делает все это не просто так. Хлоя продолжает ласкать наемницу, внимательно наблюдая за её лицом, и уже через пару минут слышит, как Надин, приближаясь к оргазму, выкрикивает её имя:

— Хлоя… Хлоя!

Как только воровка чувствует характерную дрожь, она вытаскивает пальцы и быстро уходит в сторону душа. Не веря в такое коварство, Надин рвется с кровати за ней, выворачивая руки, и сдавлено рычит:

— Черт! Вернись!

— Прости. Не могу же я лечь с тобой, пока грязная, — Хлоя с ухмылкой прижимает к губам испачканные в смазке пальцы и посылает Надин воздушный поцелуй, прежде, чем закрыть дверь. Ей тоже приходится терпеть — воровка не позволяет себе облизать губы и моет руку в первую очередь, чтобы не было соблазна попробовать. Забравшись под душ, Хлоя несколько раз глубоко вдыхает и выдыхает, пытаясь успокоить полыхающее внизу живота возбуждение; особо не помогает, поэтому ей на ум приходит другая мысль. Хлоя включает воду небольшим потоком, она не торопится — растирает между ладоней походный шампунь, намыливает волосы, тщательно трет руками все тело от шеи вниз, скрупулёзно счищает с кожи сбившуюся в склизкие комья грязь и пот. Когда её ладонь накрывает промежность и проскальзывает по мокрым от воды и обильной смазки складкам плоти, Хлоя уже стонет, не сдерживаясь. Она уверена на все сто процентов, что Надин за дверью прекрасно её слышит, и старается ещё больше, почти кричит, когда проникает в себя теми же двумя пальцами. Под закрытыми веками образ связанной и раздраженной отказом наемницы смешивается с ней же, стонущей от наслаждения; она видит Надин в голубом камизе с желтой оторочкой и собранными в хвост волосами, как когда они впервые встретились, и в её обычной полевой форме с непослушной копной кудрей…

Хлоя кончает почему-то именно на этой картинке. Ей хватает ещё нескольких минут и всей оставшейся воды на то, чтобы смыть мыло с кожи; она насухо вытирается оставленным Надин полотенцем — оно не гостиничное, потому что в этом лодже не было полотенец изначально, а свое излюбленное черное Хлоя не успела вытащить из сумки — но не заворачивается в него, а выходит из душа обнаженной. Теперь ей гораздо лучше, и воровка даже уверена, что сможет вести свою игру и дальше, не рискуя свихнуться от неудовлетворенного желания. Чего нельзя сказать о Надин.

Хлоя останавливается, не дойдя до кровати пару шагов, и с удовольствием осматривает открывшийся вид. Тело Надин, покрытое выступившими каплями пота, играющее мышцами каждый раз, когда та в изнеможении выгибается над матрасом, действительно заслуживает восхищения — закаленное суровой жизнью военного, но не потерявшее мягких линий талии и округлых бедер, оно являет собой что-то сродни шедевру. И этому шедевру Хлоя готова поклоняться, как идолу, наплевав на все христианские заповеди и догмы. Судя по взгляду Надин, она уже плохо понимает, где находится, и только появление воровки в поле зрения возвращает её ощущение окружающей реальности. Наемница подается к ней, забыв о скованных наручниками запястьях, — и с болезненным стоном падает обратно на подушку; если бы Хлоя не видела розовых от возбуждения скул Надин и расплывшегося под её бедрами влажного пятна смазки на простынях, она бы подумала, что ей это все не нравится. Воровка усаживается между ног Надин, достаточно далеко, чтобы она не смогла потереться промежностью о её бедра, и смотрит.

Шрамов на коже наемницы гораздо больше, чем можно было бы заметить на первый взгляд — сначала в глаза бросался только тот, что ярко-красной полосой пересекал шею, и Хлое хотелось узнать о нем, но она была достаточно воспитана, чтобы не спрашивать такого в лоб, — но при ближайшем рассмотрении обнаружилось ещё множество. Пулевые ранения, шрамы от ножей, штыков и ожогов. Хлоя наклоняется и неторопливо целует шею наемницы, несколько раз проскальзывая языком вдоль шрама от тесака, — Надин при этом молчит, но её и без того тяжелое дыхание вдруг сбивается напрочь, так что Хлоя приходит к выводу, что это место к ласкам весьма восприимчиво, и потом этим обязательно надо будет воспользоваться при случае. Она спускается дальше, по ключице к левому плечу; чуть ниже, от самого центра подмышечной впадины до лопатки тянется длинный тонкий шрам, похоже, от штыка, — его она тоже прослеживает языком, собирая соленые капли пота и вырывая из груди Надин сдавленный стон. Ещё ниже, почти под ребрами, на боку розовеет круглый шрам от огнестрела, а ближе к пупку есть несколько мелких, почти незаметных порезов — это наверняка осколки гранаты. Хлоя целует каждый поочередно, заставляя наемницу дрожать и извиваться от этой ласки.

Её отвлекает сигнал входящего вызова. Снова телефон Надин — прямо нарочно не придумаешь.

— Кажется, это звонок от твоего информатора. Нужно ответить, — Хлоя наклоняется, шарит рукой в сумке наемницы и извлекает оттуда единственный оставшийся вкладыш-передатчик — её собственный канул в неизвестность где-то по дороге от храма до базы Асава. Надин отчаянно трясет головой, но воровка только ухмыляется и, прижав ладонью лоб Надин, аккуратно устраивает передатчик в ухе.

— Main sun (*Я слушаю), — удивительно, но голос наемницы почти не дрожит, когда она, прочистив горло, начинает говорить. Хлоя воспринимает это чуть ли не как личное оскорбление, — до сих пор она думала, что Надин уже не может трезво мыслить от возбуждения, не то, что связно говорить, — поэтому вместо того, чтобы продолжать лениво поглаживать её живот, она просовывает руку между ног Надин и вставляет пальцы в её скользкое влагалище.

— Yah ab kahaan hai? (*Где он сейчас?) — наемница вздрагивает и закрывает глаза, но ни на секунду не сбивается. — Ek mahila — usake saath? (*А женщина — с ним?)

Это уже настоящий вызов Хлое — и она не собирается проигрывать. Упершись большим пальцем в клитор Надин, Хлоя с оттяжкой двигает рукой, лаская все известные ей слабые точки, но наемница словно в насмешку подается бедрами ей навстречу, и не думая терять концентрацию. 

— Kahaan viroopan saakshy bhejane ke lie? (*Куда отправили артефакт?)

Раздраженно рыкнув, Хлоя решается ещё на один шаг: она проводит языком по груди наемницы, забирает в рот твердый сосок и тянет на себя, увлеченно посасывая его. Когда и это не срабатывает, воровка задевает нежную кожу зубами.

— Yah hai... Yah ki kshetr... kshetr... (*Это… Это что, зона… Зона…), — вот теперь голос Надин ломается: она кусает губы, чтобы не стонать, но не может справиться с собой. — Боже, Хлоя, прекрати, я не могу сосредоточится.

Воровка ещё несколько раз прикусывает её сосок и только потом поднимает голову, выпуская изо рта влажно блестящую от слюны плоть:

— Что ты хочешь спросить?

— Закрытая ли это зона.

— Yah ki pratibandhit kshetr hai? — не задумываясь, переводит Хлоя, и с ухмылкой наблюдает, как наемница повторяет её фразу слово в слово. Пальцы воровки продолжают скользить внутри неё, пока другой рукой Хлоя тянется к лицу Надин и поворачивает к себе, вглядываясь в насквозь черные от похоти зрачки.

— Main is jagah mein laane ke lie kee aavashyakata hogee. Yah kaise kiya ja sakata hai? (*Мне нужно будет проникнуть в это место. Как это можно сделать?) — Надин старательно отводит глаза, чтобы не отвлекаться, но воровка и не думает оставлять её в покое, и снова широким движением языка лижет ложбинку между грудей, поднимаясь обратно к соску и обнимая его губами. — Achchha. Mujhe apane raaste mein kisee bhee parivartan ke soochit karen. Main... Main khabar ke lie intajaar karenge. (*Хорошо. Сообщайте мне о любых изменениях в их пути. Буду… Буду ждать новостей.)

Тот, кто был на другом конце связи, наверное, сбрасывает вызов, потому что спустя пару секунд Надин откидывает голову и громко, протяжно стонет, как будто ей уже совсем невмоготу терпеть. Скорее всего, так и есть. Хлоя её хорошо понимает, ей самой тяжело, несмотря на недавнюю разрядку; но, как бы она не хотела сломать чертовы наручники и почувствовать сильные руки наемницы на себе, если она действительно так сделает, все её труды, а заодно и все страдания Надин, пойдут прахом. Так что воровка только немного замедляет движение пальцев, и не давит прицельно на чувствительную точку внутри, а случайно задевает её, когда придется. Но даже в таком темпе уже изрядно испытанной выдержки Надин хватает всего на пару минут — она кричит, подкидывая бедра навстречу руке Хлои, и почти достигает пика удовольствия, когда воровка снова убирает пальцы.

— Что? — Надин несколько долгих секунд расфокусированным взглядом скользит по ней, прежде чем понять, что случилось, и возмущенно рычит. — Почему… Почему ты опять остановилась?

— Не думай, что я позволю тебе так легко кончить.

— Дрянь.

— И горжусь этим, — сладко улыбается Хлоя, складывая руки на дрожащем от напряжения животе наемницы и упираясь в них подбородком. — Что сказал тебе информатор?

Надин корчит гримасу, похожую на страдальческую, злобную и презрительную одновременно, но, видимо, поняв, что без ответа Хлоя точно не будет двигаться дальше, все же говорит:

— В Нилгири артефакта не оказалось, там нашли только какое-то древнее оружие.

— Какое?

— Трезубец, кажется.

Хлоя настороженно поднимает голову. Трезубец? Но ведь что-то подобное они уже видели… Воровка щелкает пальцами, зацепившись за воспоминание:

— Один из символов Ганеши, которые он держал в руках на той гравюре?

— Похоже на то.

— Куда его повезли?

— В Гадаг, на одну из баз Асава.

— Это же совсем рядом, — сверкает глазами Хлоя. — Какая удача.

Если Надин и согласна с ней, она это никак не показывает; впрочем, воровке это пока и не важно. Она снова переключает внимание на тело наемницы, и теперь не трогает её руками, только ртом, перебирая губами упругую кожу от груди вниз и касаясь языком всех впадинок, шрамов и неровностей, что встречаются на пути. Спустившись до самой промежности, она ложится на живот, удобно устраиваясь между бедер наемницы, облизывает большой и указательный пальцы и легко трет красный от долгого возбуждения клитор — не то, чтобы это было необходимо, просто Хлоя хочет ещё немного растянуть предвкушение. Все её действия вели именно к этому моменту — теперь она может коснуться Надин языком, попробовать её на вкус, не боясь, что наемница сорвет с неё скальп или задушит, потому что теперь все, чего бы там Надин не боялась, затуманено жгучим неудовлетворенным желанием. А после она сама будет просить её, ведь недаром в профессии про Хлою ходит слух, что язык у неё талантлив не только на переговоры.

Что-то привлекает внимание Хлои, какое-то необычное ощущение на пальцах, как будто под складками нежной кожи над клитором протянута жесткая нить, поэтому она отнимает руку и всматривается. И находит шрам — достаточно старый, с рваными краями, не похожий на порез или ожог, который тянется наискось через клитор и загибается внутрь, на слизистую; Хлоя с содроганием ужаса понимает, что, похоже, её порвали зубами. Как же она могла не заметить его до сих пор?

— Боже, кем бы ни был тот ублюдок, я надеюсь, ты убила его.

— Не сомневайся, — хрипло выдыхает Надин, меряя её таким взглядом, что Хлоя без труда читает в темных глазах смешанную с похотью угрозу: если и она попробует причинить ей вред, то тоже умрет. Наверняка не самой легкой и быстрой смертью. Воровка ободряюще улыбается — она ещё не настолько тронулась умом, да и совсем жесткий секс не в её стиле, — целует внутреннюю сторону бедра Надин, постепенно подбираясь к истекающему смазкой отверстию, и стонет в голос, когда, наконец, одним широким движением языка облизывает промежность. Вкус отдает солью, местными пряностями и теплым мускусом на языке, и возбуждает так, что Хлоя нетерпеливо скользит пальцами в себя. Она с силой лижет её клитор, проскальзывая языком по шраму, и помогает рукой, проталкивая внутрь Надин три пальца — по смазке они входят легко, и вырывают из губ наемницы такие прекрасные звуки, что Хлоя готова слушать их вечно. Меньше, чем через минуту, она чувствует, что почти достигла оргазма — а, судя по страстным крикам наемницы, и Надин тоже, — и ей ужасно не хочется останавливаться, дать уже им то сладкое удовольствие, которого они так жаждут, но Хлоя знает, что они обе достаточно сильны, чтобы выдержать ещё один, последний раз. Поэтому она вытаскивает пальцы и поднимает голову, облизывая мокрые от смазки и слюны губы. 

— О боже, нет… только не снова, ты не можешь!.. — Надин бьется под ней, как безумная, и почти плачет — Хлоя впервые видит её такой, и, с одной стороны, это даже немного неловко, наблюдать, как настолько сильная женщина ломается под натиском чувств. С другой — это небывалый комплимент мастерству Хлои.

— Тсс, тише. Успокойся, — она кладет ладонь на живот наемницы, легко поглаживает выступившие под кожей жесткие мышцы пресса, отгоняя возбуждение насколько возможно. — Похоже, у тебя уже есть план, как пробраться на базу?

— Что?.. Нет, нет-нет-нет…

— Рассказывай.

— Боже… Не могу, — по вискам Надин скатываются крупные капли — слез или пота, непонятно, — и Хлое тяжело на это смотреть, поэтому она больше не медлит, возвращается к промежности наемницы и скользит языком внутрь. Она едва ли может слышать, как кричит над ней Надин, чувствует только, что она вскидывается всем телом, и что мышцы её влагалища сильно сжимаются вокруг языка, и начинает ещё усерднее скользить внутрь и наружу, не желая так просто отпускать наемницу; она должна понять, что Хлоя — лучшее, что случалось в её жизни, и она уж точно никогда не сделает так, чтобы Надин корчилась от боли, а не от наслаждения. Только разве что сама наемница попросит её об этом… Да и то, Хлоя не уверена, что сможет. Время словно замедляется, вязнет, как засахарившийся джем — Надин кончает ещё, и ещё, и ещё; воровка даже не успевает считать, поэтому бросает это дело и отдается своему оргазму, с головой захлестывающему удовольствием, почти болезненным в своей силе.

Только спустя долгие и долгие минуты ей удается немного отдышаться; и, когда Хлоя поднимает голову, то обнаруживает, что Надин потеряла сознание. Вполне предсказуемый результат, учитывая, что она провела без разрядки три часа подряд, а потом получила сразу несколько оргазмов, так что Хлоя не волнуется. Она успевает расстелить свою кровать, так и не тронутую с самого их появления здесь, нарезать фруктов и налить воды в две чашки к тому моменту, как наемница все же приходит в себя. Предательски закравшуюся в сознание мысль не отстегивать наручники, оставить Надин в таком беззащитном положении ещё на некоторое время и покормить её с рук Хлоя тут же отметает; дразнить хищника весело ровно до тех пор, пока он не откусит голову. Чутье подсказывает воровке, что эта хищница, хоть и измотана, уже готова грызть глотки любому, поэтому она осторожно поворачивает ключ, размыкая манжеты, и помогает Надин опереться спиной об изголовье — на то, чтобы сесть как надо, сил у той не хватает. Едят они молча; потом Хлоя подставляет плечо наемнице, чтобы помочь ей перебраться с насквозь промокших от пота, слюны и смазки простыней на чистые, и укладывается рядом с ней, обнимая со спины.

Назавтра им предстоит сделать многое, но Хлоя почему-то уверена, что сегодняшний день, хоть и был очень непростым, непременно пойдет Надин на пользу.


	8. Chapter 8

Как наемнице удается выбраться из её рук незамеченной, Хлоя не знает, но факт остается фактом — едва палящее индийское солнце скрывается за горизонтом, и на Хоспет опускаются пропахшие пылью и пряностями сумерки, воровка просыпается в постели одна. Она немного удивлена и раздосадована этим; судя по тому состоянию Надин, что было днем, на момент, когда они все-таки закончили, она должна была крепко спать минимум двенадцать часов кряду, просто чтобы восстановить истощенный сенсорной перегрузкой организм, не говоря уж о том, чтобы полностью отдохнуть — для этого понадобилось бы ещё столько же времени. Хлоя думает было перевернуться на другой бок и поспать ещё, но какое-то чувство тревоги назойливой иглой застревает на подкорке мозга и мешает забыться снова. А что, если наемница решила оставить её? Не понимая, откуда взялась такая мысль, воровка подскакивает на кровати — и видит, что походной сумки Надин нет, как и части её оружия. Правда, та немногая одежда, что у неё была, вся на месте, за исключением голубого камиза, в котором по штатам Индии можно пробраться быстрее и незаметнее всего; будь у Хлои желание сбежать, она бы тоже сделала выбор в пользу легкого вооружения и более неприметной одежды. Это все равно что балласт скинуть.

Хлоя хватает свой телефон первым делом — пальцы немного подрагивают, когда она касается экрана, — и вызывает единственный забитый в его память номер. Гудки идут, но никто не отвечает на вызов ни после третьего гудка, ни после тридцатого; воровка несколько раз прерывает исходящий сигнал и пытается дозвониться снова, но результат все тот же. Надин либо не слышит вызова, либо просто не хочет отвечать — и вероятность последнего гораздо выше. Порыв пойти на поиски в город Хлоя душит в самом зачатке — если наемница действительно ушла, искать её бессмысленно уже не только там, но и вообще в штате, а может, и в стране. Хлоя на автомате выискивает в свей сумке рубашку, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыть наготу, садится на кровать и сжимает голову ладонями — и почему в носу так щиплет? — ей нужно успокоиться, прежде чем начать думать, что же делать дальше.

Она успевает немного забыться за изученной несколько лет назад в тибетской деревушке техникой дыхания, поэтому, когда в двери поворачивается ключ, Хлоя от неожиданности вздрагивает и выхватывает из висящей на спинке кровати кобуры свой Глок — но не успевает направить его. Появившаяся в проеме Надин, по самые глаза закутанная в накидку, кажется, не замечает этого, и приветственно кивает ей как ни в чем не бывало:

— Ты уже проснулась? — стянув с головы дупатту, наемница со вздохом облегчения распускает волосы — Хлоя уже знает, что собирать их Надин не любит, но и обрезать тоже не горит желанием, — кидает свою походную сумку на стол в кухне и начинает разбирать её содержимое.

— Где ты была? — Хлоя едва ли может нормально говорить.

— Встречалась с посредником. Теперь у нас есть планы базы, время смен караулов и расположение камер видеонаблюдения, так что мы можем… — Надин поднимает голову и осекается на полуслове, натыкаясь на зажатый в ладони Хлои пистолет, а потом поднимает взгляд к её глазам и меняется в лице — воровка не хочет думать, как, должно быть, нелепо выглядит сейчас, да и не может; все её мысли обратились в одно слово. Вернулась. — Ты что?

— Я думала, ты ушла. Совсем.

— С чего бы это?

— Ты не брала трубку. И твои вещи…

— Ох, прости, я намерено вырубила звук, — человек, передавший мне информацию, не из наемников Асава, и, если бы я не была осторожной, он легко мог бы уйти вместе со всеми материалами и перепродать их правительству. И тряпки эти тоже пришлось надеть именно поэтому.

Точно. Вот почему Хлою насторожило отсутствие именно этой части одежды Надин — наемница терпеть не могла ходить в ней, предпочитая полевую солдатскую форму, и надевала, только когда нужно было затеряться в толпе или добраться куда-то, не привлекая лишнего внимания; с момента их встречи на крыше такой необходимости не возникло ни разу. Хлоя, как завороженная, все не отводит взгляд от наемницы, словно боится, что, стоит ей моргнуть, и та исчезнет — и, наверное, этот иррациональный страх написан у неё на лице, потому что во взгляде Надин проскальзывает чувство, похожее не то на злость, не то на сожаление. Она делает шаг к Хлое в тот же момент, как воровка поднимается с кровати, так и не убрав Глок обратно в кобуру; они натыкаются друг на друга возле стены, частично отгораживающей кухню.

— Не смей сомневаться в моей верности тебе. Я никогда тебя не оставлю, — Надин обхватывает ладонями её лицо и притягивает так близко к себе, что их носы соприкасаются, и медленно выговаривает каждое слово, будто Хлоя — неразумный ребенок. — Никогда, слышишь?

Это слишком громкое обещание, звучащее даже пафосней, чем клятвы Нейта и Елены про «и в горе, и в радости» — Хлоя на их свадьбе едва сдерживалась, чтобы не засмеяться, — и непонятно, относится ли оно к Хлое как к напарнице, любовнице или к этим двум её ролям вместе взятым. Воровка предпочитает пока над этим не задумываться, с обозленной страстью впиваясь губами в податливые губы Надин. Кажется, Хлоя может чувствовать на языке красную пыль и соленый пот, когда проталкивает его в рот наемницы, — вкус горчит её собственной тревогой и страхом, но теряется за ответным движением языка Надин, когда та легко гладит её язык.

Резкий толчок к стене почти выбивает из легких Хлои весь воздух; она судорожно вздыхает, но Надин не дает ей опомниться, без труда поднимает её над полом — она, хоть и ниже Хлои на пару дюймов, но гораздо сильнее неё, — и втискивает в стену всем своим весом, упираясь бедром между ног. Воровка инстинктивно закидывает ноги ей на спину, сжимает коленями её бока, зацепляясь лодыжками на пояснице, — словно вросшее в ствол дерева растение-паразит. Её губы торопливыми поцелуями проходятся от лба Надин вниз, по её векам, щекам, возвращаясь ко рту; наемница не дает поцеловать себя глубже, так что Хлое приходится довольствоваться краткими прикосновениями к её губам.

Она жалобно стонет, ощущая, как в неё входят пальцы наемницы — три, судя по её натянувшемуся нутру, — и тоже опускает руку вниз, но Надин отталкивает её и качает головой; в голове Хлои слишком мутно, чтобы она могла настоять на своем, поэтому снова хватается ладонями за плечи наемницы, с наслаждением ощущая бугрящиеся под пальцами мышцы. От сильных толчков внутри по всему телу разливается горячая дрожь — движения Надин грубые, почти болезненные, словно она хочет доказать свое право обладания Хлоей, оставить неизлечимый след в самой глубине, чтобы Хлоя вечно помнила её. Обычно, когда она чувствовала такое с мужчинами, воровка пресекала это сразу — но сейчас только громче стонет и сама насаживается на пальцы наемницы, позволяя тугому кольцу напряжения свернуться в животе. Надин смотрит на неё снизу-вверх, и в её зрачках темная похоть, как и всегда — словно она готова сожрать Хлою глазами, — воровка откидывает голову назад, прогибаясь в пояснице; для неё сочетание такого взгляда и собравшегося внизу живота сладкого нетерпения — это слишком много. Надин не упускает возможности воспользоваться соблазнительным положением Хлои, приникает губами к её груди и настойчиво покусывает соски сквозь ткань рубашки — воровка вздыхает от накатывающего удовольствия, и уже понимает, что скоро кончит, как вдруг пальцы Надин как-то хитро задевают переднюю стенку её влагалища, и Хлоя чувствует вспыхнувшее напряжение другого рода, как будто ей срочно надо справить малую нужду.

Это ощущение Хлоя знает. Знает и весьма его не любит, ибо оно предвещает то, что про себя воровка называла «мокрым оргазмом» — в разы более долгие и выматывающие волны удовольствия, чем при обычном, остающаяся на несколько часов слабость после и — самое отвратительное и приятное одновременно — извергающаяся сильным потоком прозрачная жидкость, забрызгивающая все вокруг. Не то, чтобы ей не нравилось так кончать, просто этот оргазм был хорош, когда у неё появлялся долгий простой в работе, и некуда было девать накопившуюся энергию — после него можно было, не задумываясь, фактически выключится на сутки. А сейчас, когда у них на счету каждый день, если не каждая минута, он принесет больше вреда, чем пользы; поэтому Хлоя расцепляет лодыжки и чуть тянет Надин за волосы, отвлекая её от своей груди, рубашка на которой уже стала прозрачной от слюны и просвечивала кожу:

— Давай закончим на этом.

Наемница послушно следует за её рукой, но все также держит её, не позволяя твердо встать на ноги, и только непонимающе смотрит на Хлою:

— Почему?

— Ну, я уже осознала, как была неправа, — наверное, улыбка, которую пытается изобразить воровка, с головой выдает все усиливающуюся неловкость, потому что удивление на лице Надин сменяется грязной ухмылкой. — Ты человек чести, и никогда не предашь напарника. Поняла, запомнила и записала, так что, может, мы…

— Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь, но знание лучше всего закрепляется положительным опытом, так ведь? — в голосе наемницы — нотки кровожадности и та сталь, которой Хлоя боится. Она хмурит брови:

— Надин. Я серьезно.

— Я тоже.

Низкий рык Надин достигает её ушей одновременно с сильным толчком её пальцев внутри, ударившим прямо по чувствительной точке — Хлоя с криком выгибается, на инстинктах пытаясь свести бедра, но лишь ближе притягивает наемницу к себе; набегающая волна нестерпимого удовольствия сносит жалкие остатки её самоконтроля, и она хочет хоть как-то предупредить Надин:

— Отпусти, я сейчас… Боже, Надин! — она выкрикивает её имя, уже всерьез пытаясь отбиться, но никаких шансов против наемницы у неё нет — под её весом Хлоя намертво пригвождена к стене, и может только беспомощно извиваться в её руках. Ответом воровке служит только насквозь почерневший от похоти взгляд и горячий шепот:

— Знаю. Давай.

Хлоя на сто десять процентов из ста возможных уверена — наемница не знает, что сейчас произойдет, — но уже не может сдерживать себя, тем более, что Надин намеренно давит именно так, чтобы заставить её кончить. Хлоя видит все как будто в замедленной съемке — сильная струя бьет прямо в живот наемницы, заливая одежду, отчего голубая ткань её камиза становится темно-синей, несколько капель пачкают рукава и грудь, теряясь в вышитом узоре. От собственного крика у неё закладывает уши, а перед глазами сначала проносится ослепляющая белая вспышка, а потом мир вокруг темнеет до прозрачно-черного. Все тело сводит удовольствием, таким мощным, что Хлоя теряет осознание реальности — поэтому она не чувствует, как по щекам вниз начинают чертить слезы. Только несколько минут спустя, когда её немного — не до конца, но все же, — отпускает, Хлоя приоткрывает глаза и сквозь мутную пелену видит Надин — та, чуть отодвинувшись, с сочувствием и долей замешательства касается ладонью её лица, чтобы стереть соленые капли, и шепчет:

— Хлоя…

Странно, но её, по-видимому, совсем не смущает намокшая одежда, и переживает она за состояние Хлои — хотя воровка не уверена, что адекватно воспринимает окружающую реальность. Она пытается что-то сказать, но язык не слушается её, как и руки, как и вообще все тело — оргазмом будто обрубило все нейронные связи между мозгом и мышцами, оставив Хлою запертой в собственном теле, как в ловушке.

— Прости, я опять потеряла голову, — вздыхает Надин, и теперь Хлоя абсолютно точно уверена, что в её голосе слышится сожаление; наконец, ей удается заговорить:

— Нет-нет, ничего, — воровка всхлипывает, тщетно пытаясь успокоиться, и кусает губы, — но она уже опоздала, и уже плачет. — Это ничего, я в порядке, просто… просто не отпускай меня ещё немного.

Руки наемницы притягивают её в удушающие объятия, и Хлоя в отчаянии цепляется за спину Надин, пряча лицо в её жестких кудрях и отдаваясь безудержным рыданиям. Она даже не знает точно, почему плачет — то ли от оргазма, то ли облегчения, что наемница вернулась, не бросив её на середине пути, — а может, от сожаления, что она так сделала, — и это пугает; до сегодняшнего дня воровка ни разу не испытывала таких сильных эмоций со своими напарниками, насколько бы они были хороши внешне и в постели. Разве что с Нейтом… Но тогда чувства не были такими ослепляющими, и уже была Елена и явный выбор Дрейка в её пользу, что избавило Хлою от ненужных душевных метаний. А сейчас они с Надин только вдвоем.

Это не имеет смысла, они всего лишь работают вместе — да, ещё умопомрачительно трахаются, но это лишь приятный бонус, никак не помеха, — и тем более у них не может быть чувств друг к другу. Хлоя старательно убеждает себя: то, что на неё нашло — просто наваждение, с непривычки воспринятое ей как что-то серьезное. Что она так остро отреагировала на возможный уход Надин только из-за того, что последние несколько дней на уровне чувств у неё были настоящие русские горки. Хлоя отлично знает, что её дар переговорщика работает не только вовне, но и на неё саму, — поэтому уже через несколько минут глубоко вздыхает, вытирает слезы тыльной стороной ладони и распрямляется, чтобы без смущения взглянуть в глаза Надин.

— Я предупреждала, — она на секунду косится вниз, на расплывшееся на животе наемницы мокрое пятно, но тут же поднимает взгляд обратно и кивком просит отпустить её. Воровка надеется, что слабость в мышцах — только фантомная, и что этой пройдет, стоит ей почувствовать твердую землю под ногами, — её надежды не оправдываются, и Хлоя, оступившись, рискует упасть, но Надин вовремя поддерживает её за талию.

— Ты точно в порядке?

— Да, только теперь не смогу самостоятельно передвигаться какое-то время. Минут десять-пятнадцать, не больше.

Надин снова берет её на руки и относит на кровать; бережно устроив её на покрывале, наемница задерживается рядом с ней, ласково пробегая ладонью по волосам Хлои, — пытается успокоить или просит прощения? — и только потом поднимается. Хлоя думает, что она собралась в душ, но нет; к её удивлению, Надин просто стягивает камиз через голову и, вытерев им оставшуюся на животе влагу, откидывает его в угол. Она ложится рядом, — воровка устраивается щекой на её плече, с наслаждением выдыхая, когда чувствует обнимающие её руки Надин, — и, немного помолчав, произносит:

— Вернемся к делу. Как я и начинала говорить, теперь у нас есть почти все необходимое, и мы можем понять, как пробраться на базу Асава и украсть хранящийся там трезубец.

В голове Хлои щелкает — её эмоции как будто приглушаются, на передний план выходит её суть вора, холодная, расчетливая и крайне опасная, — и схема действий складывается сама собой.

— Мне надо изучить планировку здания, и нужна будет поддержка по радиосвязи, чтобы, если я что-то забуду, ты могла бы быстро меня сориентировать.

— Одна ты не пойдешь.

Нахмурившись, Хлоя поднимает голову:

— Но для тебя не слишком ли опасно лезть в логово к твоим бывшим союзникам?

— Брось, — фыркает Надин. — Рядовые не знают меня в лицо, по сути, никто из наемников Асава ни разу не видел меня, кроме него самого. Ну и Рики ещё. К сожалению, достать информацию о том, где конкретно она находится сейчас, мой информатор не смог. Через час у меня ещё одна встреча, на которой я заберу форму армии Асава и полевую форму правительственных войск, и я надеюсь, что и местоположение Рики мне тоже сообщат.

— Зачем нам нужна форма?

— Скрытно пробраться на базу вряд ли получится, артефакт тщательно охраняется — а шпионских технологий, как показывают в фильмах про Джеймса Бонда, у нас нет, — так что придется немного поиграть в переодевание.

— В смысле?

— Завтра ранним утром на базу в Гадаге передадут фиктивный приказ о том, чтобы на ней приняли и заперли в камере пойманного солдата правительственных войск, который участвовал в разгроме базы в Хоспете. Этим солдатом буду я, а ты выступишь в роли моего конвоя как один из наемников Асава.

— Как это нам поможет?

Наемница, бережно убрав голову Хлои со своего плеча, уходит на кухню, и через несколько минут возвращается с ворохом бумаг.

— Вот, смотри, — Надин разворачивает у себя на коленях план базы так, чтобы Хлое было видно, и, достав маркер, обводит одну из комнат в самом центре. — Здесь хранится артефакт. Пройти можно двумя способами — в дверь, возле которой дежурят по четверо легковооруженных солдат и двое громил в броне, и через вентиляцию, которая открывается как раз из карцеров, в которых они держат заключенных, за стеной. Сигнализации там нет, только камеры наблюдения, но их придется отключить тебе.

— Думаешь, если я выряжусь солдатом, меня автоматически будут пускать к блокам наблюдения?

— По крайней мере, до них ты сможешь добраться незамеченной. 

— Ладно, звучит довольно неплохо, — кивает Хлоя, и ей кажется, что наемница польщена её похвалой.

— Как только камеры будут отключены, я проберусь в хранилище и возьму артефакт — обратно выберусь тоже по воздуховодам, а вот из карцера уже придется уходить быстро, и убивать всех, кто попадется на пути, максимально бесшумно — потому что иначе поднимется тревога. Парк у них — возле южной стены здания, — Надин ставит крест на плане снизу. — Твоя задача — добраться до него, увести одну из машин и подобрать меня у юго-восточного выхода. Он ближе всего расположен к карцерам — правда, там пересекаются три патруля по зданию, и это усложняет задачу — но, по моим расчетам, если все пойдет хорошо, то мы сможем выбраться с отрывом в десять минут и минимальными трупами после себя.

— А если все пойдет плохо?

— От десяти минут останутся три, а солдат придется положить в пять раз больше. Но уйти получится в любом случае.

— Сколько всего путей отхода?

— Три — то есть, четыре с учетом уже сказанного мной. Есть ещё один выход на южной стороне, один на западном и один — с главного входа, но это самый последний и очень опасный вариант, который остается на случай, если все остальные будут перекрыты.

Вроде бы все, что говорит Надин, хорошо и логично укладывается в план, но Хлое что-то не дает покоя.

— А тебе не приходило в голову, что Асав нарочно переправил ключ в наиболее близкую к Хоспету базу? Это слишком явная западня.

Наемница надолго замолкает. Наверняка она тоже понимает это, но отказываться от своей затеи не намерена – возможно, это их единственный шанс завладеть артефактом. 

— Мне уже пора идти, а ты постарайся поспать, ладно? Тебе нужно набраться сил, — Надин нежно целует её в висок и поднимается с кровати; Хлоя ценой неимоверного усилия успевает схватить её за запястье:

— Но как ты пойдешь, ведь твоя одежда…

— Для этой встречи мне не нужен индийский костюм, не беспокойся.

— Ты же… — «вернешься?» — ей хочется закончить фразу, но страх горьким комком пережимает горло у самого основания, и Хлоя только давится словами, не в силах преодолеть себя; каким-то образом Надин понимает её. В её глазах светится спокойная уверенность, когда она наклоняется к самому лицу Хлои, так, чтобы воровка могла почувствовать горячий выдох на своих губах:

— Я вернусь.

И Хлоя ей верит.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> за помощь с переводом на французский спасибо Хэлли

В предрассветных сумерках не очень хорошо видно, куда именно надо рулить — несмотря на то, что Гадаг находился достаточно далеко от нынешней линии фронта, и мог бы не опасаться воздушных атак, тем не менее, уличное освещение в нем вырубали сразу, как только солнце окончательно заходило за горизонт, и не включали до раннего утра, когда свет нужен был всего на час, — но Хлоя все же не сбавляет ход. Раздолбанный старенький Додж времен войны во Вьетнаме, который она сейчас ведет, как и военную форму, пригнала Надин после встречи со вторым своим посредником, который уверил её, что именно этой единицы техники в парке Асава не хватятся до самого утра; путь от Хоспета им пришлось проделать на разных машинах, и Хлоя то и дело нервно вертелась на своем сиденье, проверяя, не исчез ли свет фар, идущий прямо за ней. Ей никак не удавалось подавить растущее в груди тревожное чувство, и, если бы Хлоя верила в то, что может действительно привязаться к человеку, — влюбиться, если угодно, — она бы подумала, что скучает по Надин, что уже само по себе глупо, ведь наемница была от неё в какой-то паре метров. Но воровка цинично отгоняла от себя любую мысль о чувствах сложнее, чем жажда удовольствия, поэтому объясняла свою тревогу не до конца отошедшей слабостью от их последнего секса и предстоящей операцией.

Они приехали в Гадаг глубокой ночью — путь из Хоспета занял всего два с половиной часа, хотя Хлоя справилась бы с дорогой быстрее, будь Надин на соседнем сиденье, а не в соседней машине. Им как раз хватило времени спрятать свой джип среди неприметных старых домов, аренду одного из которых они выторговали у моложавой индианки за пару минут, посулив ей щедрую оплату, повторить ещё раз весь план по шагам, и к раннему утру появится на накатанной дороге, ведущей к базе Асава, в глубине которой был спрятан нужный им артефакт, со своей легендой о захваченном солдате правительственных войск. План казался кристально ясным, и смущало только то, что они до сих пор не знали, где находится Рика Раджа — второй посредник Надин также не принес никаких сведений об этом. Если Рика окажется на этой базе, если она хотя бы краем глаза увидит Надин — она сможет её узнать, и тогда весь план окажется под угрозой, вплоть до того, что их могут убить за пару шагов до комнаты с трезубцем. Хлоя надеется, что этого не случится. Она тормозит у последнего поворота, чтобы защелкнуть на запястьях Надин массивные наручники и натянуть ей на глаза черную непроницаемую ткань, и ещё раз разворачивает на коленях карту здания с отмеченными маркером точками. Линии стен, вентиляционных шахт и просветы выходов и без того отпечатались в её памяти черным по белому, но осторожность никогда не помешает.

На Хлое сейчас — уже приевшийся взгляду зеленый камуфляж солдат Асава, немного великоватый ей, но зато надежно скрывающий от посторонних глаз миниатюрную Беретту и пару дымовых гранат, что лежат в потайной поясной сумке, — на тот самый крайний случай, если удирать им придется через основной вход. Она дает по газам, вписывая машину в поворот, и слегка дрожит, подгоняя Додж точно к дверям базы, расположившейся в каком-то старом бомбоубежище на окраине Гадага, — на этот раз вовсе не потому, что за её спиной сидит Надин, лишенная возможности видеть и двигаться так, как привыкла, в странном сером обмундировании правительственного солдата, которое соблазнительно обтягивает мышцы её рук, грудь и рельефный живот... Хотя, может, и поэтому тоже; Хлоя слишком поздно ловит себя на том, что нервно облизывает губы и пялится на наемницу вместо того, чтобы приветственно кивнуть вышедшему ей навстречу конвою из двух человек.

Она достаточно похожа на индианку, чтобы не вызывать вопросов, и сносно владеет каннада для того, чтобы без запинки переругиваться с конвоирами-индийцами внутри базы, пока ждет сопровождающего; они обсуждают положение в стране, скольких Асав потерял на той базе в Хоспете — воровка едва может удержаться от злорадной ухмылки, когда слышит внушительное двузначное число, и мельком кидает взгляд на ни на что не реагирующую Надин, — но за все десять минут их разговора ни разу не упоминают трезубец. Хлоя не знает, специально ли они шифруются, или действительно не знают, насколько важная вещь хранится в этих стенах, да её это и не особо волнует — главное, что об этом знает она и её напарница.

Пришедший позже солдат — сержант, судя по погонам, — явно не понимает их говора и раздраженно хмурится, а индийцы, в свою очередь, на дико ломанном английском пытаются ему объяснить, кто она такая, — попытки весьма жалки, поэтому Хлоя предпочитает представиться сама, свернуть диалог и толкнуть закованную в наручники Надин в открытую солдатом дверь. Наемница отлично играет свою роль напуганного и обозленного солдата правительства, периодически дергает руками для профилактики и пытается споткнуться, неровно перебирая ногами, но не задерживает их движение так, как это наверняка делал бы реальный военнопленный. Путь до карцеров достаточно долгий и скучный — так, по крайней мере, решает их сопровождающий, который, внимательно осмотрев Надин с ног до головы, замечает на её плече скрещенные мечи и трех львов над такой же, как у него, нашивкой из трех полос:

— Она из Южных войск? И в ранге старшины? — судя по его тону, положение того неизвестного, с плеча которого наемнице достался её костюм, солдата очень задевало. — Не знал, что наемники могут добраться так высоко.

— Легла под кого надо, делов-то, — пожимает плечами Хлоя, не сбавляя шаг.

— Да уж, знакомая история. Баба нашего командира третью неделю только на этом и держится.

— Ты про ту, у которой шрам через всю рожу? — воровке ничего не стоит говорить на упрощенном английском, она умеет подстраиваться почти под любую языковую среду. Про кого речь, она тоже поняла сразу, — об особой примете Рики Надин рассказала ей перед тем, как они покинули Хоспет, чтобы Хлоя могла опознать её на внешность хотя бы приблизительно.

— Ага. Раньше она с какой-то другой бабой носилась по стране, не мешая командиру, но та исчезла недавно, а эта теперь везде таскается за Асавом.

— Вот как? Может, ты знаешь, где она теперь?

Солдат притормаживает и, оглянувшись на неё, смеряет таким подозрительным взглядом, что Хлоя мысленно бьет себя по лбу — могла бы и подождать с такими вопросами — потом толкает ближайшую к нему дверь и кивает за неё:

— Сюда.

Воровка тормозит прямо на пороге — месторасположение комнаты не совпадает с тем, которое она запомнила, да и по обстановке совсем не похоже на камеру одиночного заключения — тут только голые стены и стоящие у противоположной стены стул и табурет, а ещё на бетоне отчетливо видны следы крови.

— Минутку… — глухому возмущению Хлои нет предела, когда она смотрит на сопровождающего. — Это не карцер.

— Асав велел допросить её сразу.

— У меня приказ — запереть её в камере.

— Приказ изменился.

Это совершенно не вписывается в их план — Хлоя чертыхается про себя, ведь она так и знала, что что-нибудь, да пойдет не так, — и тянет на себя настороженно замершую Надин, когда видит, как солдат протягивает к ней руку, намереваясь, видимо, увести её к стулу и начать допрос. В голову не приходит ничего лучше, чем попытаться взять наглостью и отвоевать допрос в свои руки, поэтому воровка упрямо поднимает голову:

— Эй, я не собираюсь отдавать тебе такую добычу. Она моя!

— Не тебе решать, детка.

— Это ещё почему?

Внезапно Надин дергается под её рукой в сторону солдата — она, конечно, не видит его, но слышит, откуда раздается голос, поэтому безошибочно угадывает направление, — и выплевывает в воздух:

— Je vais te niquer ta gueule! (*Я тебе рожу расхерачу!)

Хлоя и солдат смотрят на неё с одинаковым выражением недоумения на лице — наемница снова рвется в сторону с криком:

— Bâtard! (*Ублюдок!) — и только благодаря опыту не такого уж давнего пребывания во Франции полтора года назад Хлоя может прикрикнуть на неё:

— Tais-toi! (*Заткнись!)

— Черт, она что, не говорит на английском? — разочарованно интересуется солдат, и вот теперь Хлоя понимает, в чем дело; она вскидывает на него злой взгляд и рычит:

— Вот именно. Меня с родной базы переправили только ради неё, так что иди-ка ты нахер со своими претензиями.

Кажется, сопровождающего ситуация бесит все больше и больше, и он с трудом сдерживает себя:

— У нас есть дознаватели, ты можешь поприсутствовать только как переводчик.

— Твою мать, парень, я сейчас повезу её на другую базу.

— Ладно. Как хочешь, можешь сама её допросить, — на удивление быстро успокаивается солдат. — Главное, Асаву нужна информация как можно скорее. Уверена, что справишься с этим?

— Уж получше тебя, — фыркает Хлоя, надеясь, что не перегибает палку. Она резко срывает повязку с глаз Надин, так, что на её коже остаются несколько красных полос, и сажает наемницу на стул, демонстративно закатывая рукава камуфляжа перед её носом. Сопровождающий торопливо кидает перед тем, как выйти за дверь:

— Ладно, жди здесь.

Воровка делает пару шагов в ту же сторону, провожает взглядом спину солдата до тех пор, пока он не скрывается за поворотом в противоположном конце коридора, немного не дойдя до вооруженного до зубов патруля из пяти человек — откуда тут патруль? — и только потом захлопывает дверь и поворачивается к Надин:

— Как ты узнала?

— Асав на людях экономит, в отличие от меня. Мои обязательно знали по три языка, эти едва ли знают один.

— Но… Французский? В ЮАР ведь не говорят на нем.

— Да, зато в Западной Африке говорят, а этим недоумкам должно хватить знаний истории, чтобы соотнести мою внешность и карту мира, — презрительно усмехается наемница, но уже через секунду выражение её лица становится непроницаемо-серьезным. — Хлоя, нам нужно менять план, срочно.

Воровка согласно кивает. Она знала, что не просто так просматривает карту раз за разом, чтобы ничего не забыть — теперь чертеж здания стоял перед её глазами так же ясно, как если бы был начерчен прямо на бетонной стене; Хлоя мысленно проводит алым пунктиром тот путь, что они прошли от входа, поворот за поворотом, и делится своими соображениями с Надин:

— Судя по планам убежища, комнаты для допросов находятся через стену от карцеров, но по прямой к комнате, где лежит трезубец. Вот почему там стоит громила и ещё четыре человека с дробовиками и автоматами, — даже с учетом охраны, Хлоя не может отделаться от назойливого чувства, что слишком уж все просто и театрально. — Тут за километр ловушкой несет.

— Мы уже здесь, Хлоя, значит, и ловушка почти сработала, — качает головой Надин. — Единственный шанс — схватить приманку и успеть выскользнуть до того, как нас сцапают.

Хлоя не может не признать её правоты — в конце концов, с некоторыми поправками, сложившаяся ситуация была похожа на один из вариантов их плана, тот, который почти не оставлял времени на побег, — то есть, такой исход они тоже предполагали. Пока причин для паники нет.

— Хорошо. Отключение камер уже бессмысленно, в остальном действуем так же — я расчищаю путь вперед и угоняю тачку, ты берешь артефакт и прикрываешь.

Надин согласно склоняет голову одновременно с звуком открывшейся двери; Хлоя поворачивается и видит все того же солдата, который молча зовет её следовать за ним. Они долго идут по коридорам, — судя по тому, что запомнила воровка, до каких-то складов, — и в итоге оказываются в большой комнате, стены которой сплошь заставлены ящиками.

— Прямо и до конца, у дальнего угла. Можешь не торопиться, — кидает ей солдат прежде, чем запереть дверь — запереть на железный засов, и это плохо, очень плохо. — Позовешь, когда будешь готова.

Пару секунд Хлоя смотрит на проржавевшую клепку двери в полной тишине, потом касается пальцем спрятанного в ухе передатчика, куда более маленького и незаметного, нежели тот, что был у неё в Хампи, и шепчет:

— Надин, слышишь меня?

— Да, — наемница тоже говорит тихо — возможно, опасается, что неподалеку кто-то есть, — но Хлоя различает её слова. — Где ты сейчас?

— Это оружейная, — делится наблюдением воровка, пока идет в указанном направлении; дойдя до конца, она видит целый набор пыточных инструментов, от ножей до щипцов, разложенных в беспорядке по коробкам. — Если я выйду с пустыми руками, начнутся вопросы, но… Может, сказать, что я и кулаками обойдусь?

— Вряд ли тебе поверят, — голос Надин ненадолго пропадает из эфира, но появляется спустя какое-то время, и теперь он встревоженный и отдается в ухе воровки пульсирующим страхом. — Какой у тебя выбор?

— Ну, тут ножи, щипцы, кастеты, целый ворох гвоздей и спиц, пилы… Черт, — Хлоя вздрагивает, невольно рисуя себе всё это на коже наемницы, и старательно отгоняет от себя возникшую картинку, потому что от неё начинает подташнивать. — Мне даже смотреть на это неприятно.

— Бери кастет и нож, — советует Надин. — Этого хватит, чтобы исключить любые подозрения, но это не сможет вывести меня из строя настолько, чтобы я вообще не соображала, что делаю.

— Нож? Уж не думаешь ли ты?..

— Тебе не придется меня резать, успокойся. Он нужен только для отвода глаз, и для количества — выйдешь с одним кастетом, и тоже не оберешься вопросов.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Хлоя. — А что у тебя? Можешь сказать что-то про комнату допросов, чего я могла не заметить?

— Как минимум, в двери — Газелл, значит, могут наблюдать, но прослушки вроде бы нет, хоть это радует, — голос Надин сквозь помехи кажется спокойным — хотя Хлоя наверняка знает, что ей тоже не по себе. — Хлоя. Тебе придется играть роль дознавателя достаточно убедительно.

— Я не знаю, смогу ли, это совершенно не моя специализация…

— Зато я знаю, сможешь. Не сдерживайся — у меня подготовка лучше, чем у американских котиков, по пыткам в том числе, — но и особо тоже не увлекайся.

— Ладно, я постараюсь.

Выбрав большой изогнутый нож — если чуть повернуть его лезвие к свету, можно заметить въевшуюся в металл красную патину крови; Хлоя никогда не считала себя неженкой, она повидала достаточно смертей, но при взгляде на этот нож её передергивает, поэтому она поспешно опускает его вниз, убирая из поля зрения, — и кастет с гладкими кольцами, воровка возвращается к двери и колотит по ней кулаком:

— Эй, там!

Сопровождающий открывает ей сразу, и на мгновение у Хлои холодеет в затылке — вдруг он услышал их разговор, вдруг понял, что они совсем не те, за кого себя выдают, и в коридоре за углом её уже ждет целая армия, а Надин свернули шею пару секунд назад? Но она не дает эмоциям прорваться наружу, и обнаруживает, что все опасения были напрасны; на пару с солдатом она возвращается в комнату для допросов, успев кинуть незаметный взгляд в дальний конец коридора, чтобы понять, правильно ли она оценила количество противников, охраняющих проход к трезубцу, и скольких сможет взять на себя прежде, чем уйдет по направлению к автомобильному парку. Солдат закрывает дверь и прислоняется спиной к стене, явно демонстрируя, что не собирается уходить. Хлоя вопросительно выгибает брови:

— Мне подождать, пока ты выйдешь?

— Я тут на случай, если тебе помощь понадобится.

— Ну, как хочешь, — как можно более равнодушно пожимает плечами Хлоя, пряча вспыхнувшую в глазах ярость, — ничего страшного, если этому солдату она сломает шею первым. Воровка подходит вплотную к Надин и, склонившись над ней, упирается руками в бетонную стену; она старательно придает голосу угрожающее звучание:

— Je ne sais pas de quoi d’autre on peut parler. (*Я не знаю, о чем мы можем говорить.)

— A toi de choisir, mais ne dépassionne pas le débat. On peut discuter la météo. Ou bien de ce que ton harnais de guerre est très séduisant. Ton cul est pas mal en tout cas mais maintenant j’aurais beaucoup donné pour briser les menottes et le toucher. (*О чем угодно, главное, не теряй экспрессии. Можем поговорить о погоде. Или, например, о том, как соблазнительно на тебе смотрится эта форма. Твоя задница и так ничего, но сейчас я бы многое отдала, чтобы снять чертовы наручники и дотянуться до неё.) — Надин подстраивается под тон её голоса, но не может удержаться от ухмылки; впрочем, со стороны это наверняка может выглядеть так, будто она специально храбрится и задирается. — Il est temps de me frapper. (*Самое время меня ударить.)

Хлоя не заставляет просить себя дважды; её раскрытая ладонь с оглушающим шлепком проходится по лицу Надин, так, что её немного дергает в сторону, но во взгляде, который наемница поднимает спустя секунду, она видит раздражение.

— Pas impréssionnant, ma belle. Ni pour moi, ni pour notre spéctateur. Plus fort! (*Не впечатляет, красавица, ни меня, ни нашего зрителя. Сильнее!)

Следующей пощечиной, куда более сильной, Надин чуть не скидывает со стула; и вспыхнувший в её глазах огонь подсказывает Хлое, что вот теперь наемница довольна её ролью:

— C'est bon! (*Хорошо!)

— Что она говорит? — интересуется наблюдающий за этим представлением солдат.

— Пока только матом меня кроет. Ничего, это можно поправить, — Хлоя подходит к нему, забирает гладкий кастет — нож она на всякий случай оставила при себе, — и неторопливо просовывает пальцы в отверстия, разминает суставы, чтобы не повредить руку; конечно, она не намерена выбивать Надин зубы, но понимает, что им придется пустить немного крови, чтобы все выглядело вполне натурально. Первый удар приходится вскользь по скуле, слишком легкий и осторожный, чтобы даже причинить боль, и Надин снова недовольно хмурится:

— Très gentil de ta part de prendre soin de moi mais il ne partira pas tant qu’il ne voit pas mon sang couler. Alors sois sympa et frappe-moi dur. (*Очень мило, что ты меня бережешь, но он не уйдет, пока не увидит мою кровь. Так что будь добра, бей сильнее.)

— En es-tu sûre? (*Ты в этом уверена?)

— Tu me fais répéter, ma belle. N’exerce pas ma patience. (*Заставляешь меня повторяться, красавица. Не испытывай мое терпение.)

Хлоя отступает на шаг, прежде, чем размахнуться; она все так же направляет силу удара не на лицо наемницы, а мимо, но развивает такую скорость, что, когда удар задевает её, Надин все-таки падает на пол, хрипит и отплевывается кровью. Хлое приходится подтянуть её за шиворот, чтобы он смогла снова сесть; выпрямившись, наемница трогает языком разбитую губу, собирая ярко-красные капли, и соблазняюще оскаливается — на самом деле, Хлоя не уверена, что такое её поведение не вызовет подозрений, но ничего не может поделать с собой, когда ведется на этот оскал, подаваясь вперед всем телом. Она может чувствовать, как под формой напрягаются соски, и благодарит всех мыслимых и немыслимых богов за то, что ткань камуфляжа достаточно жесткая, чтобы не проминаться. Иначе её реакцию было бы видно невооруженным взглядом.

— Le rôle de l’enquêteur te va aussi bien que ton harnais de guerre. JJe vais te niquer si violent que tu vas oublier ta mère et pourquoi elle t’a faite venir au monde aussitôt qu’on se sort de ce trou (*Роль дознавателя идет тебе так же хорошо, как эта форма. Клянусь, как только мы выберемся из этой дыры, я так тебя оттрахаю, что ты собственную мать забудешь, и зачем она вообще на свет тебя родила), — в севшем голосе наемницы слишком хорошо слышна угроза, и для стороннего слушателя она должна звучать так, будто Надин угрожает ей скорой смертельной расправой, медленной и мучительной. В принципе, это почти правда.

— Arrête! J'peux pas cogiter quand tu dis des choses si séduisantes. (*Прекрати, я не могу думать, когда ты говоришь такие возбуждающие вещи.)

— Une petite vengeance pour ce jour à Hosapete, ma belle. (*Моя маленькая месть за тот день в Хоспете, красавица.)

На краю зрения Хлои вдруг образуется какое-то движение: заслышавший знакомое звучание солдат, до того только смотревший на них, отталкивается от стены и делает шаг вперед:

— Мне показалось, или она сказала про Хоспет?

— Нет, не показалось.

— И что же?

— Хвастается, скольких убила.

— Вот тварь, там ведь служил мой друг! — солдат делает ещё шаг и заносит руку, явно метя по лицу Надин, но так и замирает, наткнувшись на взбешенный взгляд воровки.

— Эй, а ну назад, — Хлоя угрожающе поднимает зажатый в пальцах окровавленный кастет. — А то и тебе прилетит, мало не покажется. Я уже говорила, что она моя.

Наверное, в её глазах и правда черным по белому написано что-то такое, чего стоит опасаться, потому что возражений не следует, хоть и возвращается солдат на свое место с явной неохотой.

Повернувшись к Надин, воровка на мгновение теряется и не знает, что делать дальше. Ударить её ещё хотя бы раз она не сможет — Хлоя чувствует, что ей просто не хватит духу, не столько потому, что устала, а потому что в сознание уже закрался едва контролируемый страх; потому что каждый раз, когда наемница поднимает голову после очередного удара, её зрачки темнеют не от похоти — не только от неё, во всяком случае, как Надин старательно пытается убедить в этом Хлою.

Идея приходит неожиданно, как раз в тот момент, когда наемница, в очередной раз проскальзывая языком по губам, делает это настолько медленно, будто издевается над выдержкой Хлои. Одной рукой воровка сгребает в кулак выбившиеся из хвоста кудри Надин и дергает так, что её голова резко откидывается назад, а из горла вырывается болезненный крик, а другой срывает плохо пришитые к планке камуфляжной рубашки пуговицы и забирается ладонью под обтягивающую серую майку. Хлоя нависает прямо над ней, как хищная птица, и крутит между пальцев твердый сосок, заставляя наемницу кричать без остановки; она оставляет его только через минуту, когда голос Надин садится до хрипа, и, проскользнув ладонью по мокрому от пота животу, забирается под ремень форменных штанов.

Она входит в неё сразу тремя пальцами, с силой вбивается внутрь и не дает привыкнуть, чтобы наемнице было легче изобразить боль на лице и страдальчески закусить и без того истекающую кровью нижнюю губу. Надин старательно делает вид, что сопротивляется — рычит что-то нечленораздельное, поводит бедрами, словно пытается уйти от руки Хлои, но в результате сильнее насаживается на её пальцы, стискивает внутренними мышцами и протяжно стонет от пробегающего по телу удовольствия.

Хлоя только краем уха слышит, как солдат нервно сглатывает и, промямлив что-то про срочно возникшие дела, ретируется из комнаты, слишком громко хлопнув дверью; она даже не смотрит в ту сторону, потому что то, как Надин выгибается под ней — зрелище куда более захватывающее. Наемница тоже не отрывает от неё глаз, и они черные, как всегда, и распахнуты так широко, что видно выступивший сверху и снизу белок; в них — горячая страсть, немного боли и ещё какое-то чувство, что-то опасное на грани угрозы, но Хлоя не обращает на это внимания, потому что не может отвести взгляда от рта наемницы. Разбитая губа немного кровит, и красноватая струйка смешанной со слюной крови сползает по выгнутой шее ей под воротник, исчезая между грудей, — Хлое не хочется это признавать, но кровь на коже Надин смотрится поразительно хорошо.

Оглянувшись, чтобы убедиться, что в комнате никого нет, а дверь закрыта, Хлоя касается губами уха Надин и шепчет, намеренно возвращаясь к английскому:

— Ты уже такая мокрая внутри. Неужели настолько возбуждаешься от боли?

Ответом ей служит волна крупной дрожи, сотрясшая все тело Надин, и такой же сорванный шепот:

— Ты же знаешь, что нет — это ты заводишь меня до одурения, даже когда лупишь по лицу, — она зажмуривается и вскрикивает, когда пальцы Хлои настойчиво давят на чувствительную точку внутри, и продолжает явно через силу. — Знаешь, вообще-то, я не прощаю такого — последний поднявший на меня руку человек погиб в огне и дыму… А с тобой это как будто даже в удовольствие.

Хлоя отстраняется, чтобы понять, всерьез ли это говорит Надин, но отвлекается, когда та широко открывает рот, высовывает язык и поводит им по воздуху вверх-вниз, роняя несколько капель слюны. Не надо быть человеком великого ума, чтобы понять, что за движения она имитирует; Хлоя почти вживую может почувствовать, как этот язык точно так же проскальзывает по её напрягшемуся клитору, вылизывает судорожно сжимающийся вход и проникает так глубоко во влагалище, что достает до сладко подрагивающего кольца мышц. Словно прочтя её мысли, Надин снова встречается с ней взглядом и низко стонет:

— Как бы я хотела взять тебя языком прямо сейчас, все на свете отдала бы за одну такую возможность.

У Хлои, кажется, даже кончики ушей краснеют:

— Ты специально это делаешь?

— Нет. Я правда не могу сдержаться, когда ты рядом. Я хочу тебя так, что у меня колени дрожат, — хрипит наемница, подаваясь навстречу её руке, и Хлоя чувствует пальцами, как её влагалище дрожит от подступающего оргазма; каждый раз от этого бросает её в жар, словно такое с ними впервые. — Только… Только не останавливайся, пожалуйста, дай мне кончить, иначе я вообще не буду соображать… О, Хлоя!

Воровка послушно ускоряет движения пальцев — Надин захлебывается криками и выгибается всем телом, отдаваясь своему оргазму, всего несколько секунд спустя; её губы так соблазнительно открываются при этом, что Хлоя едва удерживает себя на месте, не позволяет себе поцеловать её и сглотнуть эти сладкие стоны. Потому что в затылке у неё свербит неприятным ощущением, как будто за ними наблюдают.

Как бы быстро Надин ни умела восстанавливать силы после оргазма, хоть несколько минут отдыха ей нужны, и Хлоя точно знает, как можно их выгадать, не вызывая подозрений. Она с ухмылкой вытаскивает руку из-под ремня Надин — с пальцев падает несколько капель прозрачной смазки, пачкая темно-серый камуфляж, — и прижимает её ко рту наемницы:

— Вылижи их начисто, чтобы ни капли не осталось, — шепчет воровка на грани слышимости, но Надин правильно её понимает; пару раз лизнув пальцы Хлои по всей длине широкими движениями языка, она обнимает их губами и втягивает глубоко в рот, прикрывая глаза. У Хлои розовеют скулы, пока она наблюдает за тем, как старательно наемница сосет её пальцы; будь она мужчиной и имей член, она заставляла бы Надин заниматься этим ночи напролет, настолько возбуждающим было это зрелище. Наемница вновь открывает темные глаза только через пару минут, задерживает на ней взгляд и стонет так, словно готова кончить второй раз, но Хлоя знает, что это значит; она наклоняется и незаметным движением проворачивает ключ в манжетах её наручников. Даже если за ними наблюдают солдаты — хоть воровка и не уверена на все сто процентов — сейчас они смотрят только на то, как её мокрые пальцы исчезают между губ Надин, и явно неспособны заметить её освободившиеся запястья.

— Даю тебе минуту здесь, и ещё пять на то, чтобы расправится с охраной и достать трезубец. Буду ждать на юго-восточном выходе через шесть минут, через семь минут и сорок пять секунд — на южном, если по истечению этого времени не появишься, на десятой минуте я закину дымовые бомбы со стороны главного входа, и на двенадцатой вернусь в здание.

— Тогда до встречи через шесть минут, — облизнув её пальцы в последний раз, кивает Надин, и теперь в её глазах нет ни капли той дымки, что была всего несколько секунд назад; теперь она — воплощенная машина смерти, и Хлоя вздрагивает, искренне не завидуя тем, кто встанет у неё на пути.

Воровка понимает, что чутье её не обмануло, когда, открыв дверь, видит в коридоре двоих — все того же сопровождающего и ещё одного солдата, с автоматом за спиной, который, возможно, как раз из охраны артефакта; судя по одинаково натянувшим их штаны стоякам, они не отлипали от стекла с того самого момента, как сопровождающий вышел из комнаты. Теперь в его взгляде нет ни намека на презрение к ней, как, впрочем, и на страх тоже, и это его самая большая ошибка — Хлоя зло ухмыляется про себя, обходя солдат по дуге к противоположной стене коридора и отвлекая внимание от двери. Тот, что с автоматом, восхищенно присвистывает, когда она останавливается рядом с ним:

— Не знаю, зачем ты это делала, но это было лучшее, что я видел в своей жизни.

— Потому что больше вам двоим ничего не суждено увидеть.

— В смысле?

Хлоя с улыбкой кивает за спину солдат, и те успевают обернуться точно так, чтобы Надин сломала шею их сопровождающему; пока второй пытается сообразить, что произошло, воровка успевает выхватить болтающийся на поясе нож и рубануть им ему по глотке.

Она кидается в противоположную от наемницы сторону, с замирающим сердцем слыша автоматные очереди и приглушенные крики, безошибочно следует по коридорам и, на удивление, не встречает ни одного противника. Вскочить в один из джипов, взломать его приборную панель, вытащить пару проводов и пустить искру, что заводит двигатель, ей удается в считанные секунды; дав по газам, Хлоя сбивает пару неосторожно выскочивших прямо перед её носом солдат и выруливает к первой точке встречи на исходе трех минут. Но ни у западного, ни у южного выхода ей так и не удается дождаться Надин. Когда стрелка на её наручных часах отмеряет одиннадцать минут, воровка срывает чеку со второй гранаты и, закинув её в двери, проверяет магазин своей Беретты; она уже готова выскочить из машины, как вдруг замечает в клубах дыма движение.

Спустя секунду из двери появляется Надин.


	10. Chapter 10

— Гони! Гони! — кричит наемница, откашливаясь от сизого дыма, успевает запрыгнуть на подножку джипа прямо на ходу и, вцепившись в каркас корпуса, стреляет из дробовика по выбегающим за ней солдатам до тех пор, пока очертания базы не скрываются за поворотом. Хлоя выжимает педаль газа в пол изо всех сил, не сводя глаз с дороги; только раз она поворачивает голову на долю секунды, чтобы увидеть, что Надин все так же болтается снаружи, — видимо, ей не хватает сил подтянуть себя в салон, так что воровка перегибается через коробку передач, протягивает руку и, схватив её за ремень штанов, резким рывком закидывает внутрь. Не сбиться с пути во время этого хитрого маневра ей помогают только её исключительные навыки водителя, — она вовремя кидает джип в один из переулков, на такой скорости едва заметный между старыми домами, и петляет по дворам, запутывая след. Сделать это ей нужно с той же тщательностью, что и с быстротой — Гадаг сам по себе был небольшим городком, почти деревней, так что, чтобы увести погоню в другую сторону, придется потрудиться. Впрочем, карту улиц и все возможные пути отхода воровка помнила едва ли не лучше, чем чертежи базы Асава. 

Обычно Хлоя себе, как водителю, не позволяет интересоваться ходом дела до тех пор, пока не преодолеет границы опасной зоны, на которой их могут если не поймать, то подстрелить колеса или пустить ракету из РПГ, но сейчас не может справиться с собой:

— Почему так долго? Что там происходило? Тебе удалось достать трезубец? Надин, не молчи, пожалуйста.

Ответа так и не следует, поэтому Хлоя снова ненадолго бросает взгляд на наемницу; на этот раз она замечает, что Надин прижимает ладонь к плечу, и что серая ткань камуфляжа там слилась между собой одним темным кровавым пятном, — видимо, поэтому она и не смогла подтянуться в машину без посторонней помощи. Со своего места воровка не может рассмотреть, насколько эта рана серьезна, поэтому чувствует, как горло сжимает холодным липким ужасом:

— У тебя что, пулевое ранение?..

— Не страшно, я сама перевяжусь, — наконец, подает голос Надин. Она бросает до этого лежавший на её коленях дробовик на заднее сиденье, роется здоровой рукой где-то под своим местом и безошибочно вытаскивает на свет аптечку — наверное, все военные джипы, независимо от года их производства, оснащены по одному принципу, чтобы солдаты не путались в стрессовых ситуациях. Молча стащив с плеча форму, наемница поливает рану антисептиком, берет пинцет и, стиснув зубы, лезет им внутрь; Хлоя старается вести машину мягко, насколько это возможно, но их все равно время от времени потряхивает, и тогда Надин стонет от боли и ругается сквозь зубы. Наконец, ей удается вытащить пулю — Надин со вздохом облегчения выкидывает её в окно, прокладывает рану свернутой тканью и перевязывает, оторвав несколько полос бинта; только закончив, она продолжает. — Хуже другое — это была она.

— Кто?

— Рика. Она была в комнате, рядом с артефактом, словно ждала моего появления, и это она в меня выстрелила — правда, за три недели в её меткости ничего так и не изменилось, и это меня спасло, потому что целилась она в голову.

— Так это все-таки мои опасения возникли не на пустом месте, и это действительно была ловушка.

— Похоже на то, но… Это уже неважно. Главное, что мы выбрались, и что трезубец теперь у нас, — с этими словами Надин достает из-за пазухи завернутый в пыльную ткань предмет, и Хлое хватает брошенного вскользь взгляда, чтобы увидеть проблеснувшую из-под полотна тусклую медь и стершиеся наконечники зубьев. Она ничего не говорит, только улыбается, но Надин ничего и не нужно слышать, чтобы понимать, что воровка радуется их успеху.

Только через пару минут Хлоя позволяет себе сбросить скорость до приемлемой в городской черте — судя по карте перед её мысленным взором, опасный рубеж они преодолели полтора километра назад, и до того места, где они должны бросить машину Асава и уйти в сторону арендованного ими старого дома, оставалось всего ничего, а значит, привлекать внимание им никак нельзя. Она кивком просит Надин понаблюдать за обстановкой снаружи, пока сосредоточенно выруливает в особенно узких участках дороги; солнце только начинает подниматься, так что его лучи ещё не проникают в просветы между крышами и не мешают Хлое рулить, а наемнице — высматривать опасность.

— Вроде бы, никого нет — ни полиции, ни патрулей Асава, — медленно говорит наемница, когда ни через тридцать секунд, ни через три минуты она так и не замечает признаков погони за ними. — Оторвались.

— Похоже.

— Ты оправдала свою репутацию профессионала. Спасибо.

Хлоя пожимает плечами и хочет ответить, что свой хлеб она ест не зря, но решает промолчать; зато Надин, кажется, хочет чем-то с ней поделиться — по крайней мере, она наклоняется к воровке так близко, что упирается грудью ей в плечо и почти задевает губами кромку уха:

— Так… что я тебе обещала там? Ах, да, — Хлоя не видит, но кожей ощущает ухмылку Надин, когда та проскальзывает ладонью по бедру воровки от колена вверх и трет пальцами её клитор через несколько слоев ткани. — Трахнуть тебя так, чтобы ты мать родную не вспомнила.

— Боже, — её буквально подбрасывает над сиденьем, машина чуть виляет в сторону от того, что Хлоя на мгновение выпускает руль — ей с трудом удается выровнять джип обратно на дорогу, и когда она мельком кидает взгляд на наемницу, то действительно видит, как та улыбается. — Убери руки сейчас же, иначе мы рискуем разбиться об первый встречный угол дома.

— Так останови машину.

Хлоя безрезультатно пытается сдержать себя, стискивает обод руля до онемения в пальцах и стонет в голос, когда рука Надин пробирается ниже и настойчиво давит на вход во влагалище; ей приходится сильно закусить губу, чтобы хоть немного остудиться болью.

— До нашего убежища — не больше десяти кварталов, — надрывно шипит Хлоя. — У тебя рана, которую надо зашить. Я ни разу ещё не жаловалась, что ты не умеешь выбирать место и время для секса, но сейчас ты превосходишь даже ту свою выходку с пистолетом.

— Просто на тебе слишком сексуально сидит эта форма.

— Дождись хотя бы, пока мы доберемся до места, где сможем бросить эту тачку. Это совсем недолго.

— Нет. Я не могу больше терпеть, — пальцы Надин ловко расправляются с пряжкой ремня на камуфляжных штанах воровки и забираются под резинку белья, уже влажного от смазки; наемница ухмыляется, размазывая влагу между её ног, и, облизнувшись, низко стонет. — Давай же, Хлоя, не заставляй меня умолять.

Воровское чутье исходит на крик, пытаясь убедить Хлою не поддаваться на уговоры Надин, вытащить её руку из штанов, как бы угрожающе та ни хмурилась, и доехать сперва до безопасного места — но неудовлетворенное желание, до того немного забившееся адреналином драки и погони, простреливает мощной искрой по всему телу и взрывается под настойчивыми движениями пальцев наемницы ядерной вспышкой, полностью заглушая голос разума. Хлоя знает, что она может отказать себе, но не наемнице — это выше её человеческих сил.

Она с такой силой ударяет по педали тормоза, что боль прокатывается по ступне вверх, но это совсем не помогает Хлое вернуть контроль над собой, потому что наемница уже вошла в неё — так что Хлоя может только из последних сил заглушить двигатель, развернуться к Надин и всем телом податься в её руки, доверяя ей вести. Воровка покорно наклоняет голову, позволяя Надин обезоруживающим движением подхватить её под затылок, сжать в пальцах собранные по застарелой привычке в хвост волосы и прижаться к её губам в горячем поцелуе; Хлоя не сопротивляется, когда ощущает проскользнувший в рот язык наемницы, и, на самом деле, она ещё может чувствовать отвратительный железный привкус крови. Почему-то от него под кожей разливается новая волна желания — Хлоя сглатывает набежавшую слюну, перемешанную с этим вкусом, и приглушенно стонет, понимая, что насквозь промокает от возбуждения.

Надин не задерживается у неё во рту надолго; спустившись частыми поцелуями от уголка губ Хлои, она приникает к своей излюбленной точке за ухом воровки и покусывает кожу, ощутимо, но не так сильно, чтобы повредить, — ей никогда не надоедает давить на эту кнопку и наслаждаться видом корчащейся от накатывающего удовольствия Хлои. Та почти жалеет, что раскрыла эту свою особенность — впрочем, если вспомнить, Надин сама нашла её, ещё в самый первый раз, так что воровка вряд ли действительно могла как-то на это повлиять. Она нетерпеливо стонет и помогает наемнице расстегнуть форменную рубашку, но, когда поднимает руки, чтобы стянуть её с плеч и отбросить в сторону, Надин останавливает её, покачав головой:

— Не снимай, оставь. Тебе этот цвет идет куда больше, чем тем придуркам, которых набрал Асав в свою армию, так что дай мне посмотреть на тебя такую ещё чуть-чуть.

Наемница заставляет её лечь на своем месте, уткнувшись затылком в дверцу джипа, и стаскивает с неё камуфляж в одно резкое движение; как у неё это получается в таком неудобном положении и ограниченном пространстве, Хлоя не знает, да и не может задуматься на эту тему, потому что Надин облизывает припухшие губы, коротко улыбается ей — воровка готова поклясться, что её глаза в этот момент полностью, до самой радужки, заливает черным, — и, нырнув вниз, накрывает ртом её до боли напряженный клитор. 

Если бы Хлоя не завела их машину в безлюдный спальный район, то сейчас люди, проходящие мимо, шарахнулись бы в сторону от её крика — она не успевает зажать рот руками, так что громким, полным наслаждения криком ей напрочь выжимает воздух из легких. Она даже себе не может объяснить, почему так, вроде бы Надин не делает ничего необычного, а её как будто током бьет каждый раз, когда кончик языка наемницы с нажимом проходится по клитору, увлажняя и без того мокрую кожу, и спускается вниз, мимолетно касаясь сжимающегося в предвкушении входа.

И это она ещё не вошла в неё. Хлоя судорожно сглатывает, давя в себе крупную волну дрожи, и зажмуривается, пытаясь сосредоточится на дыхании — оно сбито напрочь, и вырывается из её глотки исключительно в качестве стонов. Нормально вдохнуть получается не сразу; и то, когда легкие все же вбирают достаточную порцию воздуха, Хлоя понимает, что не чувствует языка Надин. Распахнув глаза, она натыкается взглядом на застывшую между её разведенных широко в стороны бедер наемницу, с самодовольной ухмылкой наблюдающую за ней.

— Что?

— Как жаль, что я не захватила телефон, снять на камеру этот потрясающий вид, — Хлоя отводит взгляд, чувствуя, что краснеет, но Надин продолжает. — Знаешь, ты на вкус такая же, как я себе представляла с самой первой нашей встречи.

— Правда? И какая же это?

— Пряная, как Бхут джолокия(1).

— Даже не знаю, понимать мне это как комплимент или как оскорбление?

Вместо ответа Надин проводит языком по её клитору, теперь сверху вниз, дразнит кончиком вход и наконец — наконец — входит, сразу так глубоко, что упирается прямо в чувствительную точку; Хлоя только беспомощно стонет и подается бедрами ей навстречу. Теперь удовольствие приходит не волнами, оно накапливается, стягивает мышцы вокруг языка Надин, и подгоняет тело Хлои к черте, за которой наслаждение, собравшись в критическую массу, взорвется в итоге оглушительным оргазмом. Воровка хочет этого как можно скорее и боится одновременно — она ещё помнит, что они стоят практически на улице, и что где-то неподалеку рыскают солдаты Асава.

Найти в себе силы, чтобы заговорить, не так-то просто, но, когда ей все-таки удается, сквозь её собственные стоны пробивается совсем не то:

— Признайся, ты… Ах, ты меня обманула?

Во взгляде Надин проскальзывает искреннее недоумение:

— В чем?

— Что не спала с Рикой. На то, что ты творишь, нужна каждодневная тренировка.

Наемница не соглашается с ней, но и не отрицает её слова, только прячет ухмылку и, открыв рот, снова проходится языком по всей промежности, со слишком хорошо читаемым удовольствием собирая прозрачную смазку на него и сглатывая раз за разом. Хлоя отчаянно стонет, выгибая спину и упираясь затылком в стекло, и неосознанно подтягивает до того лежавшее на спинке водительского сиденья колено к груди. Ей не очень удобно — другая нога то и дело задевает рычаг передач, ручка дверцы неприятно впивается прямо между лопаток, и в нос забивается сильный запах крови и пороха, — но это совершенно не важно, ведь то, что Надин вытворяет своим языком, полностью перебивает её ощущение реальности.

Хлое приходится вцепится в свою руку — она не замечает, что под зубами не рукав камуфляжной рубашки, а только голая кожа, — но её крики все равно слишком громкие в тесном салоне джипа, они забиваются ей же в уши, смешиваются с глухими тяжелыми ударами сердца. Она кончает, кажется, целую вечность, и всю эту вечность Надин старательно вылизывает её влагалище, слегка задевая верхними зубами клитор, разбавляя нестерпимое удовольствие горстью боли; когда судороги оргазма все же сходят, Хлоя вдруг понимает, что прокусила руку до крови — из аккуратного полукруга её зубов тянуться вниз по коже несколько ярко-красных струек.

На то, чтобы натянуть штаны на место и сесть, у неё уходит целая минута, и то — с посильной помощью наемницы.

— Снова у меня раны из-за тебя, — Хлоя стирает ладонью набежавшую кровь, размазывая её по предплечью, и поднимает осуждающий взгляд на Надин. — Если так пойдет и дальше, я погибну раньше, чем мы сможем найти Бивень Ганеши.

— Я не позволю этому случиться. Давай сюда, — наемница хватает её запястье до того, как Хлоя успевает выполнить её просьбу, подносит к губам и медленно слизывает выступившие на отметинах от зубов капли крови. Это слишком возбуждающее, вкупе с все ещё блестящей на остром подбородке прозрачной смазкой, зрелище, — воровка снова не может сдержать стон, притягивает лицо Надин к себе и проникает языком мимо её губ, пробуя свою кровь и смазку на вкус. 

Их прерывает какой-то шум; Хлоя выпускает Надин из рук, оглядывается назад, и замечает мелькающие между домами лучи прожекторов, высвечивающие утренние тени, одновременно с тем, как понимает природу звука — рации и громкоговорители. Внутренности словно окатывает льдом: это люди Асава.

— Черт! Нас нашли!

— Так гони, — Надин тоже в мгновение ока сбрасывает с себя налет тягучих движений, но Хлоя слишком хорошо понимает, что джип на таком маленьком расстоянии привлечет внимание в любом случае.

— Не успеем уже. Уходи. Пошла вон, ну! — она чуть не пинком выкидывает наемницу из джипа и срывается с места задним ходом, точно наперерез движению патрулей. Хлое приходится соображать на ходу, но, как минимум, она понимает, что в первую очередь ей нужно защитить Надин, увести солдат в сторону от неё, чтобы она успела скрыться в проулках и добраться до их убежища, — и быстрее всего это можно сделать, выскочив прямо на них.

Она так и делает, и не ошибается в своих предположениях — через улицу от места их остановки медленно ползет целый взвод из трех джипов — не таких старых, как те, что стояли в автопарке, но воровка не успевает этому удивиться, — нескольких мотоциклов и одной БТР, башня которой нацеливается на неё как раз в тот момент, когда Хлоя проносится прямо у них под носом. Маневр работает на ура — все машины, как одна, направляются за ней; чтобы уйти от пулеметного огня, воровке приходится сильно петлять по улицам, но она намеренно выбирает те, что шире и выводят к основным магистралям города. Её не волнует, как быстро полетит к чертям инфраструктура Гадага, жители которого с самого утра станут свидетелями масштабной погони — её волнует только то, останется ли в безопасности Надин.

Только добравшись до противоположного конца города, держа достаточную скорость, чтобы не исчезнуть из поля зрения погони раньше времени, Хлоя дает по газам так, что старый военный джип подлетает на нередких ямах и колдобинах. Теперь её план ещё проще — оторваться на достаточное расстояние, бросить машину и незаметно скрыться от преследования, пробравшись по крышам зданий, которые в этом районе города были не выше четырех этажей. Но что-то не складывается — как сильно она ни давит на педаль, как ни выкручивается между переулков, путая следы, рев двигателя БТР остается все на том же расстоянии, буквально в двух-трех кварталах от неё. Это куда хуже всего, что Хлоя могла предположить, и она лихорадочно пытается сообразить, что же делать — поэтому не замечает вовремя идущую посередине очередного проулка, который, к тому же, оканчивается тупиком, женщину. Ей едва удается затормозить, ударив по педали в последний момент, только когда внимание привлекает вспыхнувшее в луче утреннего солнца ярко-голубое сари — джип с визгом проезжается по раздолбанной дороге ещё несколько метров, чтобы остановиться от индианки на расстоянии ребра ладони.

Женщина похожа на пойманного в свете фар оленя — она в таком же ступоре, непонимающе смотрит на Хлою и не двигается с места, даже когда воровка коротко нажимает на гудок, требуя, чтобы она отошла. С замирающим сердцем Хлоя смотрит на неё, хотя, скорее, сквозь неё; она знает, что погоня близка, и что её не отпустят просто так, будут петлять за ней по всему Гадагу, не отставая ни на шаг, до тех пор, пока не изловят живой или мертвой, и у неё есть шанс убежать, только если…

Внезапно озарившая её идея по первому впечатлению кажется настолько же дикой, насколько и дерзкой, но, чем ближе слышаться крики ищущих её солдат, и чем громче ревет мотор БТР, тем меньше у неё остается сомнений. Выбравшись из джипа, она твердым шагом направляется к женщине, все ещё стоящей на дороге, и останавливается только на расстоянии вытянутой руки — и этой рукой она достает из поясной сумки Беретту и направляет дуло испуганно вздрогнувшей индианке в голову.

— Мне жаль, — шепчет Хлоя, прежде чем выстрелить ей точно в лоб, — и на самом деле чувствует сожаление. Она не солдат, не воин, она — вор, и убивать невинных людей, которые никак ей не угрожают, она не привыкла, но сейчас это — единственный способ сделать то, что она задумала. Подхватив труп под руки, Хлоя ценой неимоверных усилий затаскивает его в джип, на место Надин — и только теперь замечает, что на полу под сиденьем валяется сверток запачканной в крови серой ткани. Трезубец.

Может, Надин выронила его в тот момент, когда Хлоя вытолкнула её из джипа?

У неё нет времени подумать — она хватает артефакт, запихивает его в поясную сумку, и судорожно выискивает аптечку. Ей везет — в коробке оказывается и кристаллы марганца, и этиловый спирт; рассыпав марганец по всему салону, Хлоя осторожно отвинчивает крышку бутылки со спиртом и укладывает её боком на приборную панель. Наклон у поверхности такой, что спирт не сразу прольется на пол; у воровки есть всего несколько секунд, так что она что есть сил бросается прочь от машины, и успевает забежать в ближайший дом прежде, чем раздается взрыв.

В этот же момент в проулке появляются мотоциклисты из её погони.

Она взбирается на крышу дома, не прячась — знает, что её заметили, потому что это часть её плана; перепрыгивая с крыши на крышу, Хлоя уходит через улицу от взорвавшегося джипа, спускается вниз и исчезает внутри очередного здания. Погоня идет прямо за ней, воровке едва хватает времени, чтобы прошмыгнуть по полуобрушенной лестнице вниз, добраться до самой дальней комнаты и забиться в неприметную щель в стене. Сердце колотится так высоко в горле, что Хлое кажется, будто она сейчас выплюнет его на земляной пол; как будто искренне веря в этот иррациональный страх, она зажимает рот обеими ладонями, и осторожно втягивает затхлый воздух через нос, стараясь как можно меньше шуметь.

Секунды тянутся так медленно, словно само время решило подшутить над Хлоей; чтобы успокоится, она мысленно проговаривает цифры. На двадцати пяти шаги раздаются в соседней комнате. На сорока луч фонаря мелькает в проеме, ведущем в то помещение, в котором она спряталась — но, на её невероятную удачу, спустя ещё пять счетов луч исчезает.

Хлоя слышит, как кто-то совсем рядом говорит:

— Командующий, мы обыскали здание. Тут никого.

— Отправляйтесь к сектору дельта-1, — с характерным треском рации раздается другой голос. — Продолжайте поиски, пока не найдете или её труп, или артефакт.

— Есть.

Удаляющиеся шаги отдаются в её замутненном нехваткой кислорода мозгу множащимся в бесконечной проекции эхом, но Хлоя все так же не теряет концентрации; и, только убедившись, что в здании никого нет, позволяет себе нормально вдохнуть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Бхут джолокия — сорт перца, выращиваемого в Индии, один из самых жгучих перцев в мире, зачастую не употребляется в пищу


	11. Chapter 11

Прежде, чем открыть дверь арендованного ими дома, Хлоя в нерешительности замирает на пороге.

Наверняка то, как она повела себя с Надин, не было похоже на действия напарника от слова «совсем» — почти так же, как на той базе в Хоспете, правда? — они и так устроили друг другу достаточно проверок на прочность, даже металл со временем ломается, а они — живые люди. С одинаковой вероятностью Хлоя может обнаружить за дверью терпеливо ждущую её появления наемницу, её отсутствие, на этот раз окончательное, направленный ей в голову пистолет или приготовленный для её лица кулак; воровка не знает, что хуже, поэтому на всякий случай отходит, когда все-таки решается потянуть за ручку.

Сначала ей кажется, что в комнате никого нет, но, пройдя пару шагов, она оглядывается и обнаруживает Надин в проеме ведущей на отдельную кухню двери — та стоит у электрической плитки, и, кажется, варит кофе. С души словно падает каменная глыба; воровка облегченно вздыхает, направляясь к Надин:

— Слава всем богам, ты здесь. Я боялась, что ты не поймешь мой план. 

Та поворачивается на звук голоса — и Хлою как будто отбрасывает на шаг назад, настолько сильный и ощутимый почти физически гнев написан на её лице.

— Так и есть, — если бы Надин была какой-нибудь большой кошкой, вроде пантеры, то сейчас она нервно металась бы из стороны в сторону, хлеща себя по покатым бокам хвостом и демонстрируя крайнюю степень ярости — но она человек, поэтому просто стоит, сложив руки на груди, и только бешенный огонь в глазах выдает её эмоции. — Объясниться не хочешь?

Хлоя и не замечала раньше, что, на самом деле, у наемницы светлые глаза, потому что по большей части видела только до предела расширенный зрачок, — поэтому невольно любуется красивым янтарным оттенком, забывая на секунду, что сейчас Надин буквально готова её убить; цвет напоминает ей палитру заката на её родной земле, у Большого Барьерного рифа, он играет желтым, оранжевым и, совсем немного, — ало-бурым, как кровь. Хлоя вспоминает об угрозе, только когда Надин переступает ногами в её направлении — незаметное вроде бы движение, но, судя по напрягшимся под её кожей жилам и вспухшей вене на лбу, следующим шагом Надин бросится на неё и свернет шею одним четко выверенным движением. Воровке стоит серьезного усилия воли остановить себя от того, чтобы в панике попятиться назад, и чтобы её голос не дрожал:

— Асаву и его солдатам удалось догнать только обгоревший остов их джипа с трупом женщины внутри. Теперь они думают, что ты мертва.

Надин остается на месте, хотя ярость в её глазах не стихает:

— Я? Почему ты уверена, что именно меня сочли погибшей?

— Потому что, во-первых, им довелось собственными глазами наблюдать, как я выбралась из машины за несколько секунд до взрыва.

— Во-первых? Есть ещё второй пункт?

— Есть. Через час я снова отправлюсь на базу Асава, чтобы встретиться с ним и Рикой, и предложу им себя в качестве охотника за сокровищами.

— Что? Ты вздумала предать меня? — Пальцы Надин сжимаются в кулаки с такой силой, что на её предплечьях вздуваются вены, а костяшки бледнеют от напряжения, когда она опускает руки и подается вперед ещё на два шага — и на этот раз Хлоя отступает, не справившись с собой.

— Я примкну к ним, чтобы они окончательно убедились, что ты мертва, и перестали искать тебя, — воровка снова делает шаг назад — и упирается лопатками в стену. — И ещё, чтобы иметь доступ к последнему ключу. Судя по всему, трезубец ведет именно к нему, и я даже могу предположить, что это за предмет — четки, которые Ганеша держит в нижней правой руке. И, как только я его достану и узнаю местоположение Бивня, я смогу увести Асава по ложному следу и выиграть нам немного времени, чтобы мы успели уничтожить артефакт.

Она старается не частить, сохранять спокойствие и все остальное, что там в таких случаях говорят холеные дикторы в программах про самозащиту, но получается у неё не очень. Надин подходит вплотную — Хлоя может ощутить её дыхание на своей щеке, когда закрывает глаза, пытаясь скрыть страх, — но не поднимает рук. В конце концов, когда воровка приоткрывает веки, она видит, что в глазах Надин больше нет злости.

— О, — там теперь целая гамма эмоций, от осознания до азарта, и с самой глубины зрачков снова поднимается та тьма, которая означала, что наемница возбуждена и хочет Хлою, сейчас же, не сходя с места. — Так ты разыгрываешь многоходовку(1)?

— Именно, — напряжение отпускает воровку, как будто расковывает её из невидимых тисков, до того сжимавших плечи, грудь и спину; Хлоя улыбается, чувствуя жар тела Надин даже сквозь слои ткани. — Мне нужно повторять твою фразу про верность, или это будет лишним?

— Будет лишним, — соглашается наемница, подхватывая рукой её затылок и касаясь губ на удивление нежным поцелуем. Хлоя с готовностью отвечает ей; после такой напряженной гонки — с солдатами Асава, с гневом Надин, с собственной смертью, дышащей в затылок каждую минуту, — хоть капля ласки была ей просто необходима. Правда, и забываться не стоило, ведь у неё есть незаконченное дело — так что, когда Надин дергает её ремень, она ловит её запястье и качает головой:

— Что ты делаешь? Я могу не успеть.

— Не волнуйся, мы быстро, — наемница тянет её за собой, покрывая торопливыми поцелуями скулы и шею; сражаться с собственной похотью — сущая пытка для Хлои, но она старается из последних сил:

— Тебе нужно зашить рану.

— Я уже зашила, — Надин с ухмылкой указывает на свежие бинты, наискось пересекающие плечо, и, когда воровка отвлекается на него, толкает её на кровать и усаживается сверху, надежно прижимая всем своим весом. — Зашила, простерилизовала, перевязала, даже сварила кофе к твоему возвращению. Думаю, я вполне заслужила награду.

Не обращая внимания на слабые протесты Хлои, которые уже больше похожи на просьбы продолжать, она целует её шею, одновременно вынимая пуговицы из петель выпачканного в пыли и порохе камуфляжа, и стягивает его прочь. Нижнюю майку Надин с неё не снимает, просто задирает повыше к шее, обнажая грудь — Хлоя со стоном выгибается, зарываясь руками в распущенные темные кудри наемницы, когда та берет один сосок в рот и потирает другой между пальцами; ей так жарко, словно температура окружающего воздуха резко подскочила до двухсот градусов, и переносить возбуждение от этого ещё труднее. Воровка настойчиво давит на голову Надин, заставляя её спуститься поцелуями по животу вниз, и кричит от наслаждения, когда та прихватывает губами её клитор через белье. 

Хлоя чувствует, что сейчас ей много не надо — пожалуй, она вполне может кончить за минуту, если наемница возьмет её в своей обычной агрессивной манере, — но Надин вдруг убирает руки, вообще встает с кровати и, подойдя к валяющейся на полу сумке, наклоняется, чтобы что-то из неё взять. Судя по тому, что это «что-то» матово блестит — смартфон, но воровка не уверена. Она не может оторвать глаз от открывшегося вида. Намеренно наемница так встала или нет, неважно, — теперь, когда Хлоя видит перед собой соблазнительно округлые ягодицы, плавно свитые с накачанными мышцами бедер, и туго обтянутую темными боксерами промежность, с влажно блестящим пятном точно там, где за тканью скрыт вход во влагалище, ей нестерпимо хочется попробовать её на вкус.

Про смартфон она спрашивает, чтобы просто отвлечь внимание:

— Зачем он тебе?

— Чтобы мы сильно не увлеклись. Сигнал будет через четверть часа, значит, нам надо… — Надин не успевает закончить свою мысль, потому что Хлоя резко притягивает её бедра к себе и проходится языком по промежности — наемница вздрагивает всем телом и подается назад, потираясь о лицо Хлои. Та удовлетворенно мурлычет, вылизывая уже ставший твердым клитор сквозь тонкую ткань её боксеров, и настойчиво тянет Надин обратно в кровать, отпуская её только на мгновение — чтобы наемница могла удобней устроиться спиной к ней, перекинув ногу через её грудь. Руки Надин спешно стаскивают с Хлои форменные штаны вместе с бельем, откидывают их куда-то прочь — Хлоя не смотрит, потому что у неё есть занятие поинтересней; она тянет пояс боксеров вниз и со стоном прижимается ртом к мокрому входу, собирая смазку на язык и проникая сразу во влагалище, не размениваясь на прелюдию. Судя по приглушенному крику Надин, ей такая спешка нравится; она сама наклоняется к бедрам Хлои, обнимая их ладонями, и широко лижет её влажный клитор, подгоняя и без того жгучее возбуждение.

Воровка работает языком изо всех сил, входит так глубоко, что может чувствовать, как Надин сжимается всем телом вокруг неё, и сейчас это — не только её внутренности, но ещё и мускулистые бедра на груди Хлои, и чуть шершавые от нагрузок ступни, которые лежат на подушке по обе стороны от её головы; они, словно корни старого дерева, переплелись между собой — не различить, где чьи конечности, — и Хлою от этого так трясет, что не хватает самую малость, чтобы удовольствие перекинулось через край. Она чуть задевает зубами клитор Надин, и как раз вовремя — наемницу над ней встряхивает раз, другой, третий, и Хлое только и остается, что сглатывать соленую смазку и приглушенно стонать. Когда Надин подается прочь от неё, судорожно пытаясь отдышаться, и заменяет свой язык пальцами, воровка может рассмотреть её во всей красе: красный от притока крови вход во влагалище все ещё немного пульсирует от затихающих волн наслаждения, и вся кожа там мокрая настолько, что глянцево блестит — зрелище почти доводит её до пика, только бы Надин ещё сильнее надавила пальцами… Хлоя об этом и просит, не стесняясь своих стонов:

— Сильнее, пожалуйста!

— Терпение, Хлоя, терпение, — все ещё учащенно выдыхая, шепчет Надин — голову она не поворачивает, да и Хлоя вообще мало что может видеть из своего положения, но почему-то воображение дорисовывает к этому голосу коварную ухмылку на лице наемницы, — Доверься мне.

Она снова касается её ртом, не убирая пальцев, но все её движения становятся такими легкими, почти невесомыми, что Хлоя так и остается балансировать на самом краю оргазма.

В итоге, быстро, как обещала Надин, когда они начали, не получается, — по крайней мере, у Хлои. Когда смартфон на подушке рядом с ней начинает переливаться быстрым электронным мотивом, сообщая, что время вышло, она только-только начинает чувствовать, как накопившееся сладкое напряжение готово рвануть оргазмом под языком наемницы, — поэтому возмущенно приподнимается на руках, стоит Надин одним легким движением спорхнуть с неё:

— Эй, а как же я? Я ещё не кончила.

— Не мои проблемы, — усмехается Надин, но, видя, как зло воровка оскаливает зубы в ответ, наклоняется и примиряюще целует её лоб. — Не злись. Чем больше ты будешь терпеть, тем быстрее тебе захочется вернуться, так что считай это чем-то вроде залога мне, что ты не останешься там надолго.

— Чтобы я ещё раз повелась на твои обещания! — ворчит Хлоя, так же быстро поднимаясь с кровати и хватая свою — наконец-то свою, а не этот раздражающий камуфляж шавок армии Асава, — одежду; привычная свободная футболка кажется слишком узкой и грубой на разгоряченной коже, а джинсы садятся хуже сделанного не по размеру пояса невинности, но Хлоя ничего не может с этим поделать. То есть, в принципе, у неё ещё оставался вариант помочь самой себе кончить, — на мгновение её рука непроизвольно тянется за пояс джинсов, но воровка тут же её отдергивает. Потому что Надин права.

Её замечают ещё на подходе к полуразоренной базе — Хлоя специально тормозит на таком расстоянии, чтобы в неё невозможно было прицельно попасть из автомата, и чтобы она могла вовремя нырнуть под приборную панель от лазерного прицела, но, вместе с тем, достаточно близко, чтобы ей не пришлось слишком уж надрывать голос. Дождавшись, когда стихнет первая волна выстрелов, воровка кричит, чуть высунувшись из-за покрывшегося паутиной трещин лобового стекла:

— Мне нужно поговорить с вашим командиром, и только!

Второй шквал пулеметных очередей прерывается внезапно — и в тишине Хлоя даже может услышать мужской голос, отдающий приказ о прекращении огня. Её машина передвигаться уже не в состоянии, но на это и был расчет, поэтому воровка спрыгивает на землю и идет к воротам базы, вытянув над головой руки с раскрытыми ладонями. Трупы убитых Надин солдат за пару часов убрали, хотя подсохшие лужи крови все ещё видны на асфальте и стенах; сдержать злорадную гримасу Хлое удается только потому, что она хорошо понимает — если не будет осторожной, её мозги присоединятся к этим самым лужам в считанные секунды. Зайдя внутрь и наткнувшись на встречающий её эскорт из целой роты, воровка оглядывается по сторонам, но так и не видит Асава; есть, конечно, небольшой шанс того, что он стоит в шеренге солдат со вскинутыми автоматами, но Хлоя скорее сделала бы ставку на то, что его там нет. Её голову держат в прицеле порядка десяти штурмовых винтовок, пока двое солдат торопливо подходят и охлопывают её бока, руки и ноги, пытаясь найти оружие. В глазах у них — какое-то чувство, которое Хлоя поначалу не может разобрать, потому что слишком занята, высматривая их командира, и только потом понимает — это страх. Страх перед ней, потому что её, должно быть, сочли сумасшедшей.

Ни один из них не посмел бы вернуться туда, где их убьют с вероятностью девять из десяти, если до этого смогли чудом избежать смерти.

Её ведут по ставшим уже знакомыми коридорам куда-то вглубь базы — сперва Хлоя удивляется, почему не в комнаты для допросов, но потом думает, что, возможно, Асав перестраховывается, вдруг в прошлый свой визит она оставила что-нибудь вроде взрывчатки; ничего подобного, конечно, у неё и в мыслях не было, потому что Хлоя вообще не предполагала, что вернется, но на всякий случай она запоминает свою догадку, может, подойдет для ответа. Помещение, в которое её приводят и тут же оставляют одну — без вооруженного конвоя, без охраны за дверью, даже со свободными руками, — полностью пустое, если не считать пластиковый стол и несколько стульев вдоль стен. Хлоя даже не роется в памяти, пытаясь понять, что за зона тут должна была быть по чертежам, просто берет стул и усаживается на него спиной к входу.

Как ещё одно доказательство того, что она пришла если не с благими намерениями, то уж точно не для драки.

Она откидывается на стуле, закидывает ногу за ногу и думает, что неплохо бы сейчас закурить — впервые за десять или пятнадцать лет. За дверью не слышно ни единого звука, и проходит около минуты, прежде чем раздается щелчок отпираемого замка, и кто-то произносит с явным восхищением в голосе:

— Ты гораздо красивее, чем мне рассказывали.

Голос не мужской, к тому же, у него очень характерные для индонезийского акцента гласные, поэтому Хлоя даже не поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на его обладательницу.

— Рика Раджа.

— Точно, это я, — Рика встает перед ней, и Хлоя неторопливо окидывает её взглядом — невысокая, с коротко остриженными черными волосами, типичным для островитян разрезом глаз и темным оттенком кожи. Под волосами у неё повязана красная ткань — защита от пота или украшение, непонятно, — в ушах покачиваются огромные золотые кольца, которые, Хлое приходится признать, очень ей идут. Шрам на лице, тянущийся наискось через переносицу от правой скулы к левой щеке, на самом деле не такой заметный, как ожидала Хлоя; он похож на шрам от штыка или тонкого ножа, и явно отличается от того, который на шее Надин. Одета Рика необычно для солдат Асава — штаны форменные, как и повязанная на поясе рубашка, а вот сверху — ярко-желтый топ, открывающий накачанный живот чуть выше пупка, и контрастные к нему бретели черного бюстгальтера — кружевного, насколько Хлоя может видеть. Как она вообще носит кружево при её жизни охотницы за сокровищами?

Рика тоже беззастенчиво её рассматривает — и удовлетворенно оскаливается, демонстрируя ровные зубы цвета слоновой кости, когда наклоняется к ней:

— Ты мне нравишься, — её ладонь обхватывает Хлою под подбородком и тянет вверх, заставляя её запрокидывать голову. — У Надин отличный вкус. Был.

Необъяснимая волна ярости сминает под собой мысль воровки о том, что надо быть настороже — она ударом отбрасывает от себя руку охотницы и глухо рычит:

— А ты мне — нет, но я пришла сюда не в поисках взаимной симпатии.

— Ошибаешься.

Хлоя ожидала подобных слов от Рики, но они раздаются за её спиной — и мужским голосом с хорошо поставленным английским. Теперь она не может не повернуться.

На первый взгляд Асаву можно было бы дать лет пятьдесят-шестьдесят, если судить по серым волосам на висках и в выстриженной бороде, но в углах глаз не было настолько глубоких морщин, что соответствовали бы такому возрасту, так что Хлоя мысленно снижает цифру до сорока. Асав на целую голову выше Хлои, шире в плечах раза в два, но в нем не читается военная выправка — значит, если он и занимал пост в государственных войсках, то было это уже очень давно. У него — такая же типично индийская внешность, как у Рики — внешность её островов: смуглая кожа, широкие кости носа и скул, бенгальский разрез глаз — возможно, Асав родился где-то на юге Индии. В его взгляде, направленном на неё, ясно читается спокойствие — потому что он знает, Хлоя безоружна и, значит, не опасна, — и легкий налет раздражения и злости — остаток их с Надин диверсии. Хлоя тоже придает выражению своего лица вальяжную уверенность в себе, но не улыбается, потому что это опасно.

Асав обходит её и Рику и садится ровно напротив Хлои — она не отводит взгляд и терпеливо ждет, когда он начнет говорить; Рика тоже уходит на другую сторону, но стулу предпочитает угол стола. Асав не заставляет себя ждать:

— Хлоя Фрейзер. Или ты предпочитаешь свое звание лучшего водителя в профессии? Наверное, только оно тебя и спасло, чего не скажешь о твоей партнерше.

Воровка молчит какое-то время, раздумывая, что ответить, — и решает говорить прямо:

— Я пришла предложить тебе сделку, Асав. Коль скоро Надин Росс сгорела в той машине вместе с моей предполагаемой долей от найденного сокровища, я готова помочь вам двоим в поисках — не бесплатно, конечно.

Асав скептически выгибает брови:

— Ты слишком смелая для той, которая три часа назад поубивала половину моих солдат. Не боишься, что я прямо сейчас прикажу вздернуть тебя на воротах перед главным входом?

— Нет, — только теперь Хлоя позволяет себе ухмылку. — Потому что у меня есть то, что вам двоим нужно.

— Так трезубец все-таки уцелел? — интересуется Рика, склоняя голову набок.

— Конечно. Для вора нажива стоит на одном месте с жизнью — и я успела спасти и то, и другое.

— Зачем тебе это? — снова спрашивает Рика. По тому, как Асав молча наблюдает за их диалогом, Хлоя делает вывод, что переговоры вести ей придется именно с охотницей — и это её злит. — Могла бы спокойно вернуться домой, или продолжить идти по тому же следу без Росс.

— Я не настолько глупа, чтобы в одиночку тягаться с целой армией — если не можешь быть врагом, лучше будь другом. А насчет «вернуться домой» — ну уж нет, я не привыкла, чтобы мои труды пропадали даром. 

Рика кивает и удовлетворенно обнажает зубы в усмешке, — видимо, ответ Хлои ей понравился. Половина дела.

— Чего ты хочешь за свою помощь?

— Хочу вдвое больше, чем мне за это предложила Росс, — воровка достает из заднего кармана предусмотрительно захваченную из их убежища записку, которую Надин нацарапала прямо перед уходом Хлои. — Я, когда соглашалась на эту работу, не знала точно, насколько могущественный артефакт следует искать.

Глаза охотницы округляются от удивления, когда она видит цифру; она угрожающе хмурится, передавая листок Асаву:

— Не слишком ли высоко ты оцениваешь свои умения?

— Мне понадобилось три дня, чтобы узнать расположение первого ключа в Хампи. Насколько мне известно, ты искала три месяца, — на этих её словах Рика возмущенно взвивается над столом, но ничего не говорит, поэтому Хлоя тем же уверенным тоном продолжает. — Так что я даже уступаю вам, как эксклюзивным покупателям. Ну, мы договорились? — Она опускает до того закинутую на колено ногу на пол и наклоняется над столом, упираясь ладонями в пластик. — Или я ухожу.

Охотница какое-то время молчит, пристально рассматривая её, но Хлоя стойко выдерживает её взгляд, отвечая ей таким же, и, в конце концов, переводит его на Асава после того, как Рика оборачивается к нему:

— Что скажешь, Асав?

Тот, видимо, решил все ещё в тот момент, как забрал записку с цифрами из руки охотницы:

— Я готов платить любые деньги, лишь бы Бивень Ганеши оказался у меня. Эта война должна закончится моей победой.

— Что ж, sayang (*милая, любимая), твоя взяла. Подожди минуту, — Рика легко соскакивает со стола и уходит из комнаты следом за Асавом; они о чем-то коротко переговариваются за закрытой дверью прежде, чем охотница возвращается — Хлое не удается разобрать, о чем именно, поэтому она невозмутимо поднимает взгляд навстречу Рике:

— Я сейчас же отправлюсь за трезубцем, чтобы не терять времени и извлечь из него информацию как можно скорее.

Охотница кивает, но кладет обе руки на плечи Хлои, мешая ей встать, когда та собирается уйти:

— С тобой отправятся двое наших солдат, в качестве охраны и подстраховки, вдруг ты вздумаешь улизнуть в самый последний момент, прихватив артефакт с собой.

— Я не буду открывать тайники с кем бы то ни было, — возмущается Хлоя, категорически складывая руки на груди, но её слова как будто забавляют Рику:

— Ох, да, воровской кодекс. Научилась у Дрейка, или он у тебя?

— Ты… Ты знаешь Нейта? — сказать, что упоминание Дрейка поразило её, значит, промолчать. Хлоя в изумлении смотрит на охотницу, и та кивает:

— Да, несколько лет назад я спасла ему жизнь. И он щедро мне отплатил, — Рика улыбается своим воспоминаниям, и потом пожимает плечами, как будто что-то решила. — Baik (*Ладно). Сколько времени тебе нужно на то, чтобы забрать трезубец из своего тайника?

— Ночь.

— Целую ночь будешь искать то, что спрятала за два часа?

— Не твое дело, чем я буду заниматься.

— Как раз мое, sayang, — охотница наклоняется опасно близко к ней, сверкая глазами. — Теперь только от меня зависит, как пройдет твоя сделка с Асавом, так что, если хочешь найти Бивень и благополучно исчезнуть со своей долей наживы, тебе придется убедить меня в своей верности.

Радужка её глаз черная, почти сливающаяся со зрачком, но в ней жилками проступает необычный синий оттенок, как у очень редкой формы лазурита — Хлоя не может оторваться от её глаз, потому что они напоминают ей о оставшейся в их убежище Надин, и судорожно придумывает причину для такого долгого отсутствия:

— Мне нужно уничтожить вещи Росс, чтобы её не искали.

— Ты будешь скучать по ней, да? — голос Рики вдруг меняет тембр, становится тягучим и течет, как сладкий яд. Хлоя думает про цианистый калий — однажды она где-то вычитала, что по вкусу он похож на патоку, и что чем больше его проглотить, тем медленнее и мучительней будет смерть. Может быть, охотница думает о том же, потому что её голос продолжает издевательски тянуть. — По её телу, по сильным рукам. Не у каждого мужчины такие руки.

Воровка, усилием воли отводя взгляд, даже не пытается сделать вид оскорбленной невинности от того, что Рика даже не уточнила, спали ли они вместе, а сразу, не задумываясь, попала в десятку:

— Смысл скучать, если и эти руки, и все остальное сгорело в машине, — она равнодушно пожимает плечами, но, кажется, Рика воспринимает это движение как брошенную в лицо перчатку. Она обходит Хлою и встает прямо за спиной, вне зоны её обзора — только усилием воли воровке удается не повернуть голову следом — и гладит пальцами волосы, отводя несколько прядей за ухо и обнажая самый чувствительный участок шеи. Хлоя не может сдержать прокатившуюся по телу дрожь, когда губы Рики касаются её уха:

— Думаю, она не давала тебе расслабиться, трахала на всех горизонтальных поверхностях, и не только на них. И там, в джипе, наверное, это она тебя отвлекла, ведь правда? С твоей репутацией лучшего водителя в профессии, ты вряд ли попалась бы солдатам, если бы не теряла самообладания. Южноафриканская страсть была у неё в крови. История не меняется, — выдыхает Рика, и горячий воздух проносится вниз по шее потоком лавы; Хлоя все же поворачивает голову и встречается взглядом с сине-черными глазами:

— В смысле?

— А она разве тебе не рассказывала? — искренне удивляется Рика. — Я тоже спала с ней, все два месяца, до тех пор, пока ей алчность в голову не ударила, и она решила сбежать со всеми зацепками, которые мы сумели найти.

— Нет, не рассказывала. Поэтому что к делу это не относилось.

— Тогда я сама тебе расскажу, — Хлоя вздрагивает, когда ладони Рики забираются ей в вырез футболки и сжимают грудь, отчего воровка стонет сквозь сжатые губы, чувствуя, как твердеют соски; она не уверена, это остатки от незаконченного секса с Надин, или реакция на охотницу, и делает ставку на первое. — Она была просто ненасытной, пару раз бывало так, как сейчас, за столом в переговорных — на нем, если точнее. Она брала меня в самые неподходящие на то моменты, но, святой боже и все его апостолы, каждый раз это было так хорошо.

Где-то в груди Хлои, почти под пальцами охотницы, только куда глубже под ребрами, собирается неприятное чувство, как будто её обманули, и, похоже, так и есть; то, что нашептывает ей Рика, невозможно так точно придумать, такое можно рассказать, только ощутив. Так значит…

Значит, Надин соврала ей?

Хлоя зло всхлипывает, сжимая кулаки так, что ногти пропарывают кожу ладоней до крови — хоть так, хоть немного заглушить боль, которая бьется сейчас вместо сердца, перегоняя по венам черную желчь, — но Рика, видимо, решает, что это она от удовольствия готова заплакать, потому что её руки оставляют в покое грудь Хлои и тянутся к поясу джинсов, торопливо расстегивают его, чтобы забраться в ширинку. Воровка слышит разочарованный вздох Рики, когда та проникает пальцами между складок плоти, трогая вход во влагалище — она совсем сухая, и не может принять даже один палец, только шипит от неприятного ощущения. Охотница оставляет в покое её промежность, вытаскивая руку из джинсов, и прижимает три пальца к её губам. Скорее всего, она хочет, чтобы Хлоя взяла их в рот, но та вспоминает, что Надин, наверное, тоже делала так для неё, поэтому просто сплевывает ей на пальцы, — и, конечно, Рику это не устраивает:

— Оближи, — требует она; Хлоя отворачивается, думая, что, если охотница будет настаивать, то ей придется пустить в ход зубы — но, на удивление, та только пожимает плечами. — Ну, как хочешь.

Слюны хватает ровно настолько, чтобы воровка не кричала от боли. Пальцы Рики входят неглубоко, и сразу безошибочно натыкаются на чувствительное место на передней стенке влагалища — начинают его дразнить, но Хлоя, хоть и стонет от возбуждения, совсем не чувствует того, что ощущала с Надин в последнюю ночь в Хоспете, поэтому больше играет роль, чем действительно наслаждается, и зажмуривает глаза, пытаясь отвлечься. Ей это удается — настолько, что она не замечает, как Рика целует её за ухом, спускается чуть ниже легкими укусами, до тех пор, пока не добирается до открытого участка шеи точно под волосами — и со всей силы прокусывает там кожу.

— Черт! — от боли Хлоя рвется в сторону и, зажимая шею ладонью, сильным ударом отталкивает от себя охотницу. — Ты рехнулась?!

— О, прости, — Рика удивленно вскидывает брови. — Я думала, тебя это заводит.

Её взгляд соскальзывает на предплечье Хлои; та вдруг вспоминает про следы собственных зубов, запекшихся буро-черной коркой и налившихся неприятным фиолетовым оттенком вокруг — и почему они появились, — и рычит:

— Нет. Не смей оставлять на мне следов.

— Ну, этот тебе придется поносить какое-то время, — когда охотница улыбается, Хлоя видит, что все зубы у неё выпачканы красным, а вернувшаяся с затылка ладонь оказывается мокрой от крови; она не может сдержаться и вскакивает со стула, намереваясь ударом с размаха в челюсть оглушить Рику, — но тут же оседает обратно, когда ей в лоб упирается дуло пистолета.

— Не забывайся, sayang, — мурлычет охотница все тем же ядовито-сладким голосом, и у Хлои леденеют внутренности от страха. — Ты тут только по моей прихоти, и, уж поверь, Асав не будет жалеть, если я вставлю пистолет тебе в рот и вышибу мозги. Впрочем, думаю, твоему рту можно найти применение получше.

Расстегнув ремень так, что свободные камуфляжные штаны падают к щиколоткам, Рика садится на стол перед ней и разводит ноги в стороны, приглашающим кивком указывая на свою промежность; пистолет от её лба она так и не убирает, поэтому воровка, чуть помедлив, проводит пальцами по складкам плоти снизу-вверх, собирая капли мутно-белой смазки, и касается подушечками её твердого клитора. Хлое ничего не стоит отключать свои эмоции, делать все на автомате, — это проверенная годами стратегия, она делала так много раз, да и вообще, оральный секс в качестве разменной валюты для воровки был в ходу, — но сейчас она почему-то оттягивает этот момент, пытается нащупать точку удовольствия глубоко во влагалище Рики; может, если ей повезет, то она сможет довести охотницу до оргазма, не касаясь её ртом. Но, видимо, у Рики совершенно другие планы, потому что она недовольно поводит бедрами, вцепляется свободной рукой в её волосы и так настойчиво притягивает к себе, что Хлое остается только подчинится, хотя пальцы она все же не убирает. Воровка закрывает глаза, проводя языком по скользкой промежности, и едва сдерживает себя от того, чтобы не скривиться — вкус у Рики не то, чтобы неприятный, он скорее пресный, и лишь немного отдает солью и горечью. Старательно вылизывая мокрый от смазки вход во влагалище, Хлоя лижет больше собственную ладонь, чем охотницу, в попытке счистить с языка её вкус, и невольно сравнивает её с Надин. Контраст слишком поразителен: даже при условии, что Хлоя ещё не кончила, ей уже и не очень хочется, — а с наемницей она бы уже вошла в себя пальцами и стонала в голос от нестерпимого удовольствия, а то и вообще не стала бы прикасаться к себе, наслаждаясь сладкими волнами напряжения, накатывающими при каждом стоне Надин.

Наверное, она слишком забывается, потому что чувствует, как пальцы Рики больно впиваются в её затылок и тянут, заставляя приподнять голову.

— Ты не стараешься. 

— Под дулом пистолета мне не так просто сосредоточится, знаешь ли. К тому же… — Хлоя решает подыграть истории с гибелью Надин, чтобы окончательно добить эту легенду, — но вместо этого думает о том, что Надин точно так же вылизывала Рике клитор, раз за разом доводя до оргазма, как она это хорошо умеет; страдальчески нахмуренные брови и защипавшие в углах глаз слезы у неё выходят вполне натуральными. — К тому же, я ведь только что потеряла любовницу.

— О, только не надо драмы, — фыркает Рика, наконец-то отводя оружие в сторону. — Ты знала её всего две недели, если по такой логике следовать, то это мне впору рыдать, — я могу, то только из-за разочарования, что не убила её сама.

Хлою несет на чистой ярости, она даже не знает, к кому — к Рике, Надин, ко всему этому приключению, в которое она залезла, черт подери, не по своей воле, — поэтому она хватает охотницу за бедра, резко подтягивает к себе и впивается губами в её клитор, сосет его так, что сводит скулы — она хочет проехаться по нему зубами, оторвать ко всем чертям, чтобы Рика каталась по полу, крича и забрызгивая кровью все вокруг, — но ещё недостаточно выжила из ума для такого.

К тому же, на другом конце Гадага её ждет Надин, с которой Хлоя спросит по полной, как только доберется до неё.

Ей удается довести охотницу до оргазма за считанные минуты — та кричит, сжимая её голову обеими руками, кончает струей и не позволяет Хлое отстраниться, так что той приходится сглатывать бьющую в глотку жидкость, чтобы банально не захлебнуться. Она отвлекает себя мыслями о том, что сунет два пальца в рот, как только выйдет за ворота базы, и лишь благодаря этому может изобразить подобие улыбки, когда охотница, наконец, убирает руки.

— Думаю, ты нам отлично подойдешь, — Рика подтягивает её за футболку и долго целует, слизывая с её губ собственную смазку; Хлое хочется зевнуть, потому что охотница даже целуется хуже, чем Надин, но усилием воли отвечает ей, прихватывает губами её язык и толкается своим навстречу. В конце концов, Рика отпускает её — и, судя по улыбке, она вполне удовлетворена. Хлоя недоуменно выгибает брови:

— Так это что, такое вступительное испытание было? Все наемники проходят через твою постель, чтобы попасть в армию Асава?

— Нет, — подмигивает ей охотница. — Только те, кого стоит держать на коротком поводке.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Многоходовка — в шахматах: задача, решаемая более, чем за 4 хода


	12. Chapter 12

Очередной допотопный Додж взамен расстрелянной машины ей любезно одалживают в автопарке, с которого утром она увела джип собственными силами. Хлоя старается не слишком давить на газ, выруливая за ворота, и дает волю всей сотне с небольшим лошадок по капотом, только когда минует границу в километр.

Дорога успокаивает её достаточно, чтобы Хлоя могла трезво обдумать ситуацию; останавливаясь в квартале от их убежища и уходя хитрыми путями по крышам и лестницам, чтобы запутать след, если по нему все-таки вздумают пойти, она решает, что в первую очередь займется изучением трезубца — если она все-таки ошиблась, и артефакт ведет сразу к тому месту, где спрятан Бивень Ганеши, будет весьма досадно собственными руками отдать карту соперникам, с которыми они идут наперегонки уже много дней. Надин вместе с её ложью может подождать.

Хлоя повторяет это несколько раз, прежде, чем толкнуть дверь.

На улицах уже темно, а их окно, зашторенное грубой холщовой тканью изнутри, чуть светится — поэтому воровка точно знает, что Надин на месте; когда она заходит, наемница сидит на кровати, разложив по ней целый ворох чем-то исписанных листов, и что-то пристально в них выискивает. Она так увлечена, что не сразу замечает Хлою, и поднимает голову от записей, только когда та подходит ближе.

— Привет, — Надин так тепло улыбается, что от этого щемит где-то в солнечном сплетении; Хлоя через силу заставляет себя наклониться в протянутую ладонь и ответить на её поцелуй. — Как прошло? Теперь я официально признана погибшей, а ты заключила сделку с Асавом по всем правилам?

Если под «всеми правилами» ты имеешь в виду секс с Рикой, то да, именно это я и сделала, думает Хлоя, и ослабляет резинку в волосах, чтобы скрыть все ещё кровящий укус. Вслух из всей мысли она произносит только:

— Именно.

— Снова оправдываешь свое звание профессионала, да? — наемница склоняет голову на бок, не переставая улыбаться. — Я тут, в общем, тоже стараюсь не терять времени даром.

— А что ты, собственно, делаешь? — спрашивает Хлоя, и без того заинтригованная занятием Надин, безуспешно пытается прочесть хотя бы одну надпись на разбросанных листках. Наемница сгребает их все в стопку и передает ей в руки:

— Это все — трезубец. Я сняла оттиски с рукояти, зубцов и навершия, отпечатала их в нескольких экземплярах и разной техникой, и ещё вручную переписала, хотя не уверена, что правильно разобрала хотя бы половину, и что тебе это сильно поможет.

— Ещё как поможет, — Хлоя искренне улыбается и притягивает Надин за воротник, чтобы поцеловать её; в это мгновение она забывает почти обо всем — нет ни ненужной лжи, нет изнуряющих погонь за смертью и от неё, нет несмываемой патиной въевшихся в кожу грязи, крови и пыли. Есть только они вдвоем и нежное касание их губ. — На самом деле, не знаю, как ты до этого дошла сама, но как раз оттисками я и планировала заняться по возвращении сюда.

Наемница откидывается назад и скептически выгибает бровь:

— Почему у меня ощущение, как будто ты сейчас тонко и ненавязчиво назвала меня тупой?

— Это не так, — тушуется Хлоя. — Просто… Ну, ты же не охотник за сокровищами.

— Да, но насмотрелась на вашу братию предостаточно.

Вот это и возвращает её обратно суровую реальность — и обратно к засевшей под самыми ребрами боли, к уничтожающим сознание мыслям, что Надин лгала ей с самого начала. Хлоя злится на саму себя за то, что её так задевает этот факт, поэтому, чтобы хоть как-то забить свои чувства, предпочитает отвлечься на дела, которые требуют срочного решения. Забрав исписанные листы на кухню, она аккуратно рвет их на части, так, чтобы разделить символы, но не повредить их, и раскладывает сначала в том порядке, в котором они идут на трезубце. Надин тоже приходит за ней, и наблюдает за её действиями, встав чуть поодаль и опершись задницей о посудный шкаф.

— Эти символы — это не ведийский санскрит, не древнеперсидский, даже на протоязыки не очень похоже, — воровка задумчиво тасует листки по столу, несколько раз перекладывает их в разных вариациях, пока глаз не цепляется за что-то новое, внезапно возникшее из случайного сочетания легших рядом кусочков. — О, интересно.

Надин тут же подается вперед:

— Что, ты что-то смогла прочесть?

— Нет. Я же уже сказала, это не буквы. Зато вот, посмотри, — Хлоя показывает на сложенные обрывки. — Линия тут выделяется, она жирнее, чем остальные, причем, насколько я могу судить по оригиналу на меди, это не огрех печати, она такая и есть. Наверное, если сопоставить их в определенном порядке, можно будет что-то узнать.

— Древний паззл, да? — Надин пожимает плечами. — Тогда давай поиграем. 

Ещё около часа у них уходит на то, чтобы методом проб и ошибок собрать верную последовательность из обрывков; Хлоя бережно переносит их на новый лист и закрепляет моментальным клеем. Сплошная линия образует какой-то знак, но воровка, сколько ни смотрит на него, сколько ни пытается найти что-то похожее в сети с помощью лэптопа, так и не понимает, что он может значить. До тех пор, пока случайно нажимает не ту иконку, и перед ней выскакивает карта.

— О, так это не знак.

— В смысле?

— Вот, посмотри. Видимо, как раз на этом и построена ловушка, чтобы нашедший это человек как можно дольше пытался прочесть написанное. Вот и мы — ищем значение этого символа в разных языках, но это не буква, не составной символ, это вообще не относится к письменности. Это криптограмма, зашифрованное изображение. Я уже видела где-то именно такую линию реки и озер, совсем недавно, когда изучала карту штата Махараштра. Ну-ка, — она разворачивает карту на экране лэптопа и водит пальцем, сравнивая очертания с тем, что нарисовано на бумаге, до тех пор, пока не обнаруживает, что была права. Она на пробу масштабирует карту в соответствии с криптограммой, накладывает её на светящийся экран — и линии совпадают друг с другом с точностью до сотой доли дюйма.

— Что там? — заинтересованно наклоняется над картой Надин, когда Хлоя убирает бумагу с экрана.

— Колхапур.

— И?

— Что «и»? — воровка непонимающе вскидывает на неё взгляд, так что Надин приходится взмахнуть рукой в сторону карты в возмущенном жесте:

— И все? Карта в Хампи вела в конкретное место, а тут только город? Не хочешь же ты сказать, что тебе придется обшаривать его весь в поисках местонахождения ключа?

— Не исключено, — Хлою совершенно не пугает такая перспектива — даже с учетом того, что ей придется делать это под пристальным надзором Рики и Асава, она уверена, что справится. — Правда, я думаю, подсказка есть на самом трезубце. Ты же делала оттиск навершия? Тут тоже есть какой-то символ, и, я почти уверена, что точно такой же надо искать на храме, в котором спрятан следующий ключ. Древние индийцы — народ хитрый, но хитрости у них однообразные — такую же загадку Нейт решил в Непале, когда мы искали храм, в котором скрывалось местоположение Шамбалы.

Хлоя берет трезубец в руки — длина рукояти от навершия до крестовины умещается у неё на предплечье, а её тяжесть приятно ощущается на удивление теплой поверхностью истертой меди, но что-то все же настораживает воровку: при таком размере артефакт должен весить гораздо больше, чем это есть на самом деле. Она на пробу встряхивает его возле уха — и слышит едва различимый шорох где-то под слоем металла; она делится соображениями с Надин:

— Рукоять трезубца явно полая, значит, там может быть что-то вроде карты, но, чтобы его открыть, нужен ещё один ключ. Надеюсь, тот, который спрятан где-то в Колхапуре.

— Почему бы просто не распилить его?

— Во-первых, там может быть какое-то вещество, которое может уничтожить содержимое, если оболочку попытаться вскрыть как-то иначе, или яд, который отравит вскрывающего. Во-вторых, сам трезубец может быть ключом к чему-то ещё.

— Что ж, вполне логичный довод, — соглашается Надин; она возится с банкой кофе, кидает по ложке гранул в две чашки, заливает их кипятком и ставит одну перед Хлоей:

— Молока и сахара нет, прости. Я посчитала, что лучше мне не высовываться на улицу при свете дня, чтобы не нарваться ненароком на солдат Асава или кого-нибудь из его доносчиков.

— Ну, молоко и сахар — это почти также, как мясо, если есть — хорошо, а если нет, не страшно, — она берет чашку в руки и, сделав глоток, улыбается. — Спасибо.

— Не стоит, — Надин усаживается напротив и кидает взгляд на экран лэптопа с мигающими там цифрами. — Уже почти утро.

— У меня осталось три с небольшим часа, прежде, чем нужно будет возвращаться на базу Асава, — только сейчас осознав, как много времени прошло, вздыхает Хлоя. — Придется уехать с ними, — пока не найдется, по крайней мере, третий ключ, из виду меня не выпустят, я и сейчас-то смогла уйти под предлогом, что не буду доставать трезубец в присутствии кого бы то ни было, вроде как, воровской тайник может видеть только сам вор, — так что тебе надо подыскать другую машину.

Надин только легкомысленно поводит плечом:

— Без проблем, я присмотрела вполне пристойный старенький «жук» в квартале отсюда, пока добиралась после того, как ты меня из джипа выкинула.

— Я, эм…

— Извиниться хочешь? Брось, — фыркает Надин, пряча нос в чашке. — Мы все уже выяснили.

— Уезжай сразу, и прячься где-нибудь на окраине. По улицам передвигайся только в индийском костюме и накидке, чтобы тебя сложнее было распознать в толпе, а… — Хлоя запинается, натыкаясь на потемневший взгляд наемницы. — Что?

— Спасибо, что ты так трепетно заботишься о моей безопасности, но, кажется, ты забываешь, что у меня подготовка морского котика не только по ведению боя и пыткам, — улыбается Надин так, что у воровки по спине пробегают мурашки. — Плюс к тому же, я уверена, оставшуюся пару часов можно потратить на что-нибудь поинтереснее, чем скучные лекции, — тем более, что возможность снова прикоснуться к тебе у меня выпадет ещё неизвестно, когда.

В подтверждение своим словам, — и словно для того, чтобы окончательно добить её вспыхнувшим внизу живота желанием, — Надин протягивает руку, мимолетно касаясь уголка губ Хлои подушечкой большого пальца, якобы стирая оставшуюся там каплю кофе, и возвращается к своим открытым губам. Хлоя невольно вздрагивает, наблюдая, как она забирает палец в рот и облизывает его — но наравне с похотью чувствует злость. Может быть, им вообще не стоило начинать спать вместе. Хлоя знает, что секс с напарником — это залог более крепких и доверительных отношений на деле, а значит, гарантированный кусок добычи и ствол, прикрывающий спину, — но сейчас это скорее вредит их работе. Может быть, если бы она не отвлеклась в том полузатопленном храме на импровизированный секс по телефону, солдаты Асава просто не успели бы её поймать, и они благополучно добрались бы до Нилгири и нашли трезубец самостоятельно, без всех этих хитросплетений сложных интриг. Может быть, если бы Надин сказала правду ещё тогда, когда Хлоя впервые услышала о Рике, ей не было бы сейчас настолько больно, что она готова кричать. Если бы только она сразу сказала правду…

— Что-то не так? — интересуется Надин, и, когда Хлоя непонимающе склоняет голову, стучит указательным пальцем по своим губам. — Ты грызешь нижнюю губу, когда о чем-то переживаешь.

Воровка глубоко вдыхает — они должны поговорить об этом, так или иначе.

— Надин… Там, на базе Асава, я вела переговоры не с ним — то есть, он, конечно, тоже присутствовал, но разговаривала со мной Рика. И… — Хлоя пытается сдержать рвущуюся наружу ярость, но тщетно. — Ты же говорила, что не спала с ней!

Надин недоуменно выгибает бровь, явно не понимая, с чего Хлоя вдруг так взвилась:

— Да.

— Слушай, — титаническим усилием воли возвращая голосу нормальный тон, произносит Хлоя. — Я же не ревнивая жена тебе, чтобы психовать каждый раз, когда узнаю, что у тебя кто-то был, — нет, ей слишком тяжело. — Боже правый, да мы ведь почти не знакомы! Две недели против целой жизни, я и не вправе требовать, чтобы ты хранила невинность, как хренова Дева Мария! Просто хочу знать правду.

— И я тебе её сказала. Не понимаю, чем тебя не устраивают мои слова?

— Рика слишком похоже описывала, каково это — спать с тобой. Она говорила такие вещи, которые нельзя просто так выдумать, слишком уж они точные.

— Знаешь, Хлоя… — Надин раздувает ноздри, тоже уже злая не на шутку, но у неё самообладания куда больше, чем у воровки, поэтому она продолжает говорить ровно, не повышая голоса. — Тебе придется выбрать, кому верить, потому что двух правд быть не может, а я не могу и не буду решать, какая из них — твоя.

Отставив на стол чашку с недопитым кофе, наемница направляется прочь из кухни, видимо, желая дать Хлое время спокойно подумать над всем этим в одиночестве, но Хлоя не может думать спокойно, она вообще уже почти не в состоянии думать. В бессилии воровка роняет голову и зарывается руками в волосы, совершенно забыв, что на шее у неё — след от укуса; она невольно вздрагивает и шипит, потревожив рану, а Надин, повернувшись на звук, вдруг меняется в лице. В два шага преодолев разделяющее их расстояние, она цепляет ладонью упавшие пряди и отводит их в сторону — и воровка второй раз в жизни видит, как у Надин светлеют глаза:

— Так вот оно что. Нападение — лучшая защита, да?

— А что мне оставалось делать? — вспыхнув, Хлоя дергает головой, чтобы уйти из-под прикосновения наемницы. — Рика не дала мне права выбора, я сидела там под дулом пистолета.

Отвернувшись, она не видит зреющего в зрачках Надин гнева.

— Не дала выбора, значит?

Внезапно рука наемницы вцепляется в её волосы, вздергивает вверх, как нашкодившего котенка — Хлоя кричит, инстинктивно хватаясь пальцами за запястье Надин, но та не отпускает, неумолимо тащит за собой в комнату, и швыряет на кровать с такой силой, что ножки со скрежетом прочерчивают по полу несколько дюймов. Наемница прижимает её сверху и неумолимо, не оставляя ни шанса на сопротивление, раздвигает коленом её бедра, давя прямо на промежность. Конечно, против Надин и её выучки военного Хлоя мало что может сделать, но вместо того, чтобы хотя бы попытаться вырваться, выкинуть перед собой кулак, чтобы отвлечь наемницу ударом в челюсть, Хлоя вдруг вспоминает, что она так и не получила свой оргазм ни днем, ни вечером, когда её дразнила Рика, поэтому вскрикивает от нахлынувшего возбуждения. Вот в чем различие между ней и Рикой — Хлоя хочет Надин, даже когда та собирается её изнасиловать.

Воровка невольно вздрагивает, чувствуя, как ладони Надин жестко сжимают её грудь, прежде, чем схватить ткань футболки и рвануть её в стороны; она даже не успевает протестующе вскрикнуть — это была одна из немногих любимых ею футболок, вообще-то, — потому что Надин хватает её за шею и вжимает в подушку так, что Хлоя начинает кашлять и задыхаться. Наемница немного отпускает её, как будто осознав неправильность своих действий, только через пару секунд, и все равно не убирает руку, придерживая Хлою на месте — так что с её штанами ей приходится разбираться одной рукой, но делает она это на удивление быстро. Воровка не успевает опомнится, как вскрикивает от вошедших в неё пальцев Надин — та берет её сразу тремя, грубо, безжалостно, и намеренно игнорирует чувствительное место глубоко внутри, потому что хочет заставить её кончить так. Она толкает пальцы в её влагалище с такой силой, что воровку при каждом движении откидывает немного назад; Хлоя только и может, что беспомощно сучить ногами по кровати и выгибать спину в почти немыслимую дугу — ей слишком хорошо и больно одновременно, так что она даже не различает, когда её накрывает оргазмом, потому что он больше похож на болевой спазм. Только после этого Надин немного успокаивается, замедляет толчки и почти не пытается стереть в кровь её клитор, поглаживая большим пальцем, — Хлоя не заставляет долго себя ждать, и второй раз кончает с куда большим удовольствием.

Вытащив пальцы, наемница на какое-то время уходит с кровати, чтобы раздеться, — Хлоя сквозь дымку наблюдает за этим, чувствуя, как по дрожащим внутренностям прокатывается новая волна возбуждения, — а вернувшись, закидывает одну ногу Хлои себе на плечо и прижимается своим клитором к её, снова накрывая ладонью горло воровки. Надин трется об неё, ритмично двигает бедрами, вырывая у них обеих стоны удовольствия — они такие скользкие, что с каждым новым толчком слышатся пошлые шлепки кожи о кожу, и ей на живот летят брызги смазки. Воровка чувствует, как на её шею ложится вторая рука Надин, и удовлетворенно стонет; она кладет ладонь поверх её пальцев и тянется другой вниз, чтобы войти в наемницу, но та резко отталкивает её руку и с ещё большим усердием вбивает её в матрас. Наверное, Хлое так нравится даже больше, — они почти на равных, и, если бы только Надин не давила так сильно ей на горло…

Хлоя с опозданием понимает, что наемница душит её совсем не играючи — её пальцы слишком больно впиваются в кожу, а гортань не открывается при каждой попытке вдохнуть, только через раз или два, как повезет. В страхе она вскидывается всем телом, но только сильнее трется промежностью об Надин и от этого сбивает саму себя, не может сопротивляться ей. Из горла вырывается испуганный хрип — на большее у воровки сейчас просто не хватит сил — но он слишком похож на выражение желания, даже для неё самой.

Когда ей не удается вдохнуть больше пятнадцати секунд подряд, перед глазами начинает темнеть; после тридцати пяти конечности покалывает болью медленного отмирания тканей, а на исходе минуты она чувствует, как начинает терять сознание — и именно этот момент Надин выбирает для того, чтобы отпустить её. Хлоя заходится в хриплом кашле, давится воздухом и отворачивается на бок, испугавшись, что её сейчас вырвет, — и сквозь шум в ушах она едва слышит, как наемница, наклонившись к самому её уху, рычит:

— Чувствуешь, как тяжело тебе дышать в моем ошейнике? Запомни это ощущение. Так будет каждый раз, когда ты вздумаешь поставить под сомнение мои слова против слов совершенно незнакомого тебе человека.

Она с силой обхватывает подбородок Хлои пальцами и поворачивает к себе, приникая острым поцелуем к её губам, снова зажимая ей горло другой рукой; зубы Надин пропарывают нежную кожу на нижней губе, и Хлоя хрипит от боли, но не может оттолкнуть её, потому что внезапно слабеет от нехватки воздуха. Надин позволяет ей вдохнуть только через несколько секунд, когда откидывается назад; с её губ капает кровь Хлои.

— Так будет каждый раз, когда ты вздумаешь лечь под кого-то, кроме меня, — она стискивает пальцами её шею, и по вискам Хлои катятся слезы, неприятной влагой запутываясь в волосах; она не уверена, только ли от удушья, или она снова плачет из-за Надин, как в ту последнюю ночь в Хоспете. 

— Ты принадлежишь мне. Все, что с Рикой, с Асавом, все, что с кем-то другим сейчас и потом — это неважно. Все это не имеет значения. Ты моя. И умрешь моей, если это потребуется.

В голове Хлои судорожно бьется пульсом одно слово: кросс, кросс, кросс; но она только молча открывает рот в безуспешной попытке вдохнуть, и сквозь муть в глазах достаточно четко может разглядеть только нависшую над ней Надин — её искаженное яростью и возбуждением лицо, красивое даже сейчас, темные — наконец-то темные — глаза, взмокшие от пота кудри, капли влаги, стекающие по её шее, тускло блестящие в свете так и не выключенного света в кухне. Хлоя думает, что ей, можно считать, очень повезет, если это — последнее, что она увидит в своей жизни. Достойное завершение долгого и тернистого пути вора в этом мире.

— Говори! — рычит Надин, сильнее толкаясь бедрами, почти до боли втискиваясь промежностью в её клитор. — Говори, что должна, иначе я не сдержусь и задушу тебя!

Каким-то шестым чувством Хлоя знает, что наемница имеет в виду не признание, что она её собственность, и не мольбы о пощаде — она просит её произнести стоп-слово; точно также Хлоя знает и то, что не станет говорить его. Потому что Надин права, права во всем, с первого до последнего слова. Перед глазами собираются темно-бурые пятна, нестерпимое покалывание в руках и ногах уже почти не чувствуется от нехватки кислорода, потому что все, что осталось, уходит на сердце, мозг и ещё — львиная доля — к промежности; она знает, что умирает, что если Надин ещё немного надавит пальцами, то её гортань с хрустом сомнется в склизкую кровавую кашу, и Хлоя захлебнется в собственной крови прежде, чем сможет это понять. Но она также знает и то, что намеренно Надин её не убьет, как бы грозно ни кричала об этом — по крайней мере, сейчас не убьет. Поэтому её тело бесконтрольно дрожит и само подгоняет себя к оргазму, самому последнему и яркому ощущению в жизни.

Надин отпускает её как раз перед тем, как Хлою накрывает наслаждением — а хлынувший в исстрадавшиеся легкие кислород, прокатившийся по всему телу, вдруг вызывает такую эйфорию, что воровка перестает понимать, где она находится. Все, что есть вокруг, чем является она сама — все обращается в прах и вновь восстает из пепла, как гребаный феникс. Между стонами Хлоя жадно забирает воздух ртом, захлебываясь им, содрогается от волн удовольствия, которые, кажется только усиливаются вместо того, чтобы сходить на нет, и торопится восстановить нормальное дыхание — но не успевает: Надин нависает над ней, упершись коленями по обе стороны её головы, закрывает ей нос ладонью и прижимается влажным клитором к её губам, настойчиво потираясь о щеки и подбородок, оставляя на них мокрые пятна смазки. Хлоя снова не может дышать, и теперь ей ещё надо постараться, чтобы Надин отпустила её; она послушно сосет её клитор, оглаживает языком, дразня чувствительную плоть, и из последних сил молится про себя, чтобы ей хватило того небольшого запаса кислорода, что она успела вдохнуть. Под закрытыми веками плавают похожие на сгустки крови пятна, но, как бы плохо ей ни было, Хлоя все равно тянется вниз и проникает в себя двумя пальцами, трет клитор подушечкой большого, чтобы поймать ещё один оргазм на грани смерти, прежде, чем действительно сможет задохнуться.

Надин кончает, выгибаясь над ней всем телом, но не отпускает её нос до тех пор, пока Хлоя не начинает сама дрожать от подступающего удовольствия; а, когда все же отпускает, то спешно двигается так, чтобы видеть лицо воровки, и насколько она может справиться с восстановлением дыхания самостоятельно. Хлою трясет, наверное, уже не только наслаждением, потому что Надин обхватывает её лицо ладонями, гладит и встревоженно шепчет:

— Все, все, уже все. Успокойся. Дыши глубже, давай, — она переворачивается, устраиваясь под боком Хлои, укладывает её спиной на свою грудь, помогая устроить голову так, чтобы воровке нужно было как можно меньше напрягать шею, и, лишь когда ритм дыхания приходит в норму, решается снова заговорить. — Хлоя, я…

— Только не говори опять про потерянную голову, я этого не переживу, — хрипит Хлоя, чуть поворачивая лицо к ней и старательно изображая самую лучшую улыбку, что была в её арсенале. Надин закрывает рот — видимо, именно это она и собиралась сказать, — и только легко гладит её пальцами по плечу, не приближаясь к шее.

Хлоя едва ли может пошевелить хотя бы одной конечностью, но все же поднимается с кровати и, пошатываясь, уходит в ванную. В криво висящем на щербатой стене зеркале отражается удручающая картина — у неё все лицо красное и опухшее от слез, под глазами залегли тени, а на правой скуле под кожей вылезла ветка синей вены — наверное, от кислородного голодания, — но Хлою не интересует все это, она смотрит на свое горло. Красные отпечатки пальцев Надин лежат точно над линией её излюбленного ожерелья, как ошейник — это и есть ошейник, напоминает себе Хлоя, — и через пару часов, когда она придет на базу Асава, чтобы посидеть немного над мнимой расшифровкой символов с рукояти трезубца, а потом отправиться в Колхапур с ним и Рикой, они станут неприятного сине-лилового оттенка. На следующий день почернеют. Их невозможно будет скрыть под украшениями; Хлоя думает про дупатту или шарф, но сразу отгоняет эту мысль, потому что это будет выглядеть ещё более странно, и неминуемо вызовет вопросы. Она решает, что не будет скрывать свой знак принадлежности Надин, и даже уже знает, как сможет объяснить его появление — что на неё напали грабители. Конечно, она их всех убила. Нет, трупы не спрятала, да ей и не надо — все равно сейчас идет война.

Надин терпеливо ждет её в постели, и нежно притягивает к себе, позволяя уткнуться носом в грудь, когда Хлоя все-таки возвращается; воровка вдыхает её запах и сглатывает непрошеные слезы.

Поразительно, но она уже скучает по ней.


	13. Chapter 13

Рика замечает отпечатки на её шее прежде протянутого свертка с трезубцем.

— Это ещё что?

— На меня напали, — беззастенчиво врет Хлоя, не отводя взгляда от сине-черных глаз; куда легче разговаривать с ней сейчас, на одном языке лжи. — Думали, я несу что-то ценное, и, в принципе, были правы. Но это не важно. Важно — что все вещи Росс теперь развеяны пеплом, как и её несчастные кости, и теперь ей не найдут, даже если будут очень стараться.

Надин сейчас должна как раз выехать за границы Гадага и преодолеть первый километр в сторону Колхапура, так что Хлоя даже почти не кривит душой на этих словах. Солдатам Асава теперь действительно её не найти.

— Как поэтично, — ухмыляется Рика, и кажется достаточно убежденной её легендой, а все волнения, которые неприятными крючками все ещё цеплялись за сознание Хлои, разом уходят — так что она даже может ответить на её поцелуй, когда охотница забирает из её рук артефакт и притягивает к себе. — О, тебе и губу разбили? Надеюсь, живым не ушел никто.

— Ну, кроме меня, — подхватывает её тон воровка. 

Она, как и обещала Надин ночью, часами сидит над переписанными на бумагу символами с рукояти трезубца, развлекая себя тем, что разбирает их на составляющие, пытаясь понять, из какого же все-таки языка они пришли; убрав все линии, которые в итоге складывались в нужную криптограмму-карту, потом разбив знаки по вертикали, Хлоя приходит к выводу, что, возможно, это остатки древнейшей клинописи, санскрита периода Македонской империи и письменности Харрапской цивилизации, смешанные с довольно молодой версией персидского языка. Переводить это все равно не имеет смысла, хотя в том, что Хлое все-таки удается разобрать, пока она оттягивает момент своего «внезапного» озарения насчет правильного сочетания символов в карту, очень часто мелькают предупреждающие знаки, особенно на персидском. Опасность, угроза, бедствие. Один раз попадается иероглиф одержимости — он написан на санскрите, но перечеркнут линией основной криптограммы, так что Хлоя сперва и не замечает его; он нарисован именно в значении одержимости злыми силами — демонами, духами или чарами, — и воровка невольно задумывается, к чему этот символ возник на рукояти трезубца Ганеши.

Она увлекается даже дольше, чем собиралась — когда Рика, вернувшись в очередной раз, требует поторопиться, потому что они уже целый день сидят и не могут разгадать шифр на трезубце, Хлоя просит ещё немного времени и, как только охотница уходит, поспешно собирает такую же карту, как они с Надин собрали раньше. Может быть, слишком поспешно, но Хлоя и так договорилась оставить Надин знак, что добралась до Колхапура, на одной из въездных дорог в город не позже утра следующего дня, чтобы, если вдруг что-то пойдет не по плану, Надин смогла бы появиться к ней на помощь, включив свой смартфон и найдя её местоположение через него; сейчас он отключен в целях безопасности, в том числе и от Хлои, потому что она то и дело ловит себя на том, что открывает список контактов из одного номера и смотрит на него с непреодолимым желанием позвонить.

В Колхапур они приезжают поздним вечером того же дня.

Хлоя чувствует поднимающуюся в душе хандру, даже несмотря на то, что её приключение стремительно движется дальше, потому что она уже сутки как не видит Надин. Это становится хуже навязчивой идеи, и изрядно мешает — Хлоя не хочет признавать, но, похоже, она всерьез увлеклась ею; в её личном словаре для описания отношений между людьми, которые спят вместе, глагол «увлеклась» заменял то понятие, для которого обычные люди использовали определение «влюбилась». Выше стояло только одно слово: доверилась. Потому что, на самом деле, Хлоя не умеет любить.

Она периодически пробегает ладонью по отпечаткам пальцев Надин на своей шее, пробует отказаться, когда Рика тянет её в свою постель, но в итоге решает, что это, возможно, поможет ей отвлечься. Она ошибается, хотя искренне пытается почувствовать хоть что-нибудь, когда Рика входит в неё пальцами, одновременно забирая в рот сосок и настойчиво кусая его; в конце концов, Хлое приходится старательно имитировать крики удовольствия и сжимать мышцы влагалища вокруг пальцев Рики достаточно быстро, чтобы та поверила, что Хлое удалось кончить, только бы она убрала уже от неё руки. Это не так сложно, как воровке казалось до этого.

На следующий день первым делом Хлоя отправляется на самую высокую точку города в сопровождении охотницы — Асава с ними нет, он остается в отеле, разбираться с срочно пришедшими новостями от его войск из какой-то горячей точки к юго-востоку отсюда, — и, если несколько лет назад в Непале это было здание гостиницы, сейчас это — обсерватория на склоне одной из гор, окаймляющих Колхапур с запада. Город перед ней, как на ладони. Хлоя неторопливо осматривает окрестности через бинокль, но ей не везет так, как тогда везло Дрейку, потому что она, хоть и баловница Фортуны, но, видимо, богиня все же предпочитает мужчин и любит её не так сильно, как Нейта, — нужный знак, достаточно похожий на тот, что изображен на навершии трезубца, ей удается выловить среди остальных только спустя полчаса.

Рика сообщает Асаву, где именно находится храм, говоря ему в трубку, чтобы ждал их там минимум через час, и заставляет Хлою опуститься на колени и прижаться ртом к её промежности, едва скрытой за короткой джинсовой юбкой, даже не уйдя со смотровой площадки. Хлое как-то все равно, что их могут увидеть, она лижет её без особого энтузиазма и разве что не зевает от скуки — но это в любом случае лучше, чем если бы охотница снова захотела взять её пальцами. До храма — посвященного одному из имен Ганеши, Ганапати, — они действительно успевают добраться всего через час; Асав уже ждет их там, нервно вертя на пальцах пистолет. Хлоя едва ли успевает удивиться этому — зачем нужен пистолет тому, кто ведет целые армии, в храме? — и уходит внутрь, безошибочно следуя по выбитым на стенах древним знакам. Они приводят её к самой дальней стене, на которой засыпанная песком времен и влажной пылью кладка чуть рельефнее, чем во всем остальном плане — и при ближайшем рассмотрении оказывается буквенной панелью на ведийском санскрите. Хлоя может сходу расшифровать все знаки, каждый означает свою букву и понятие одновременно, кроме нескольких; коснувшись рукой одного камня, воровка обнаруживает, что он неплотно сидит в стене, а положение всех остальных камней подсказывают ей, что они тоже являют собой кнопки. Значит, перед ними — одна из самых древних кодовых панелей.

— Здесь нужно кодовое слово, — делает вывод Хлоя после того, как отходит на пару шагов от стены и окидывает её взглядом. Если бы это была современная панель сейфа, который ей нужно вскрыть, она бы набрала наиболее стертые кнопки по порядку их изношенности; но тут никто не пользовался этой панелью как бы не с самого её создания, значит, придется искать другой способ. — Оно наверняка где-то неподалеку — внимательно осматривайте все стены, запоминайте все, что покажется вам интересным.

Хлоя уходит изучать южную стену храма, Рика — восточную, Асав остается осматривать колонны и северную стену с главным входом. Воровка натыкается на комбинацию таких же символов, как на панели, одновременно с Рикой; охотница подходит к ней, осматривает надпись и молча качает головой, только потом спрашивая:

— Ты уверена? Вот этот знак означает угрозу, — она указывает пальцем на символ, который, на самом деле, означал «путь» в сочетании с стоящими рядом с ним знаками. — На той стене я смогла разобрать иероглиф тайны. Что, если здесь разбросанно несколько кодов, и из них только один открывает путь к ключу, а все остальные — активируют ловушки? Если так, правильней будет ввести мой код.

— А что, если наоборот? По легендам, Ганеша записывал тексты, что ему диктовали мудрецы, в зеркальном отображении. Здесь вполне может быть такая же загадка.

— И как её решить?

— Кроме как опытным путем, других вариантов я не вижу, — легко пожимает плечами Хлоя. Она вжимает камни в стену в той последовательности, которую нашла, и какое-то время после этого в храме повисает гулкая тишина; наконец, в своде над их головами раздается скрежет. Хлоя инстинктивно хочет отпрыгнуть в сторону, но Асав удерживает её за локоть на месте:

— Если ты вдруг активировала ловушку, то тоже погибнешь здесь.

Хлоя искренне надеется, что именно это ей и удалось сделать — из любой ловушки она сможет выбраться, не для того ли тренировалась её выносливость, а за возможность убить Рику, Асава, или их двоих одним ударом, она готова была пожертвовать собственной жизнью. Но её надежды не оправдываются, в отличие от ожиданий её партнеров: из потолка храма на медленно раскручивающихся цепях, проржавевших от времени, но все ещё уверенно выполняющих свою функцию креплений, опускается каменная пластина. Когда она с глухим стуком ударяется о столб-подставку, которую в повседневной жизни храма, видимо, использовали как алтарь, Хлоя видит, что на ней лежат связанные золотой ниткой зерна рудракши — как она и предполагала, последним ключом были четки Ганеши, которые он держал в руках на той гравюре. Она осторожно забирает их, расправляет на ладони — число зерен традиционно равно двадцати одному, и именно столько углублений есть на рукояти трезубца. Хлоя забирает трезубец у Рики, бережно укладывает четки так, чтоб они идеально совпали своими краями с краем углублений, и, как только последнее зерно оказывается на своем месте, навершие трезубца щелкает и открывается. Хлоя ликующе улыбается — единственное, что омрачает ей радость от победы, это то, рядом с ней нет Надин, чтобы разделить её триумф, а ведь она заслужила этого куда больше, чем Рика и Асав вместе взятые, но Хлоя отгоняет эту мысль подальше и заглядывает в полую рукоять. Внутри обнаруживается свернутый пергамент, а на его развороте — изображение, которое, на первый взгляд, кажется абсолютно бессмысленным: вся поверхность пергамента испещрена одинаковой длины черточками и точками, только в одном месте можно рассмотреть знак на санскрите. «Зуб Однозубого».

— Это что? — спрашивает Рика, рассматривая пергамент. — Снова криптограмма?

— Похоже на то, — в задумчивости отвечает Хлоя; ей кажется, что она понимает, в чем загадка этого изображения. — Если считать, что линии — это отметка высоты гор, а точки — это водоемы, то получается какая-то местность, в центре которой находится…

— Находится храм-хранилище Бивня Ганеши, — договаривает за неё Рика, и Хлоя едва может сдержать раздраженный рык. — Наконец-то, это оно.

— Да, и осталась самая малость — найти, где же все-таки это место, — уточняет Асав. Хлоя видит, как в его глазах горит нечто, похожее на азарт; он указывает пальцем воровке в грудь. — Вот ты и будешь этим заниматься.

— А кто б сомневался, — хмыкает Хлоя, но тут же поправляется. — Я, в смысле, мне же надо отрабатывать свою долю.

Когда они втроем выходят из храма Ганапати, Хлоя на мгновение ощущает тянущее чувство в затылке — оно не похоже на то, как обычно ощущаются следящие за ней враги, но это определенно знак, что кто-то за ней наблюдает. Воровка оглядывается, — вокруг них людей немного, но достаточно, чтобы можно было затеряться среди них в случае крайней необходимости; через улицу на перекрестке — тоже вполне обычный поток прохожих, который неторопливо проплывает мимо, при приближении распадаясь на отдельных людей, но ни один из них Хлою не настораживает. Она разглядывает толпу достаточно долго — потому что чувство не пропадает, значит, кто-то все-таки продолжает смотреть на неё, — пока к ней не подходит Рика:

— Эй, ты тут ночевать собралась или что? Шевелись.

Ощущение на мгновение усиливается — и вдруг резко пропадает, и Хлоя чуть не рычит, решив, что это охотница сбила её, не дала сосредоточится и понять, откуда идет слежка; но потом думает, что ей, возможно, показалось — она слишком напряжена, и постоянно ожидает ножа в спину от своих невольных партнеров, поэтому, наверное, и реагирует так остро на каждый взгляд дольше скользящего мимо.

На мгновение Хлоя позволяет себе думать, что это Надин разыскала её и теперь украдкой наблюдает из толпы; но наемницу она бы заметила, смогла бы узнать даже среди множества других людей. Так что воровка прогоняет и эту мысль.

Расшифровка карты занимает у неё всего три часа с небольшим, из которых час уходит на собственно расшифровку, ещё час она мысленно запоминает реальное расположение знака Ганеши на местности и ещё полтора — рисует фальшивую местность, пытаясь добиться правдивости. Она приходит к Асаву и Рике, как только считает, что справилась с последней задачей достаточно хорошо:

— Я смогла найти три похожих местности. Одна — в Гималаях, в самой труднодоступной точке цепи, другая — в Малайзии. Ещё одна — на другом конце полуострова Индостан.

Асав кивает, внимательно разглядывая принесенную Хлоей расшифровку и сравнивая со своими картами, которые разворачивает на огромном экране плазмы в их номере; он поворачивается к воровке:

— Кажется, тебе уже приходилось бывать в Гималаях? Тогда именно туда ты и отправишься. Я пошлю своих людей на юг полуострова, покуда не разберусь со стычками с правительством в том же штате. Рика, тебе придется взять на себя Малайзию. Нельзя терять времени, его и так уже ушло достаточно, поэтому разделимся завтра с утра.

— Только хотела предложить, — улыбнувшись, кивает охотница. Она подходит к Хлое со спины и, заведя руки на грудь, неожиданно сжимает её пальцами так сильно, что воровка шипит от боли, — но тут же отпускает и гладит уже нежнее. — Это большой успех. Думаю, стоит отметить, и знаешь, что подойдет лучше всего?

Асав смотрит на Хлою с явным желанием в глазах, и ей едва удается сдержать дрожь — не возбуждения, совсем нет. Страха.

— Что, предлагаете секс втроем? — глухо шепчет Хлоя; она боится этого, потому что, если одну Рику она сможет потерпеть, зная, чего от неё можно ждать, то ложиться в постель с Асавом — это все равно, что прыгать с разбега на мину; к тому же, с мужчинами она в последний раз спала так давно, что почти не помнит, как это делается, — и не уверена, что хочет вспоминать. Асав утвердительно кивает на её вопрос:

— Я о тебе очень много наслышан, Фрейзер. В профессии говорят, что ты достигла мастерства во всем, за что бралась хоть раз; а уж про твое владение языком ходят целые легенды.

— Не очень правдивые, если уж на то пошло, — тянет Рика за её спиной, но Хлоя не обращает на неё внимания:

— Хочешь проверить на практике?

— Безусловно, — Асав подходит вплотную к ней — оказывается, он даже немного выше, чем Хлое показалось тогда, на его базе в Гадаге, так что сейчас она дышит ему в грудь, — и, заставив поднять руки, стягивает с неё рубашку в одно движение.

Вдвоем с Рикой они раздевают её за считанные секунды, и Хлоя даже чувствует небольшой румянец на скулах, когда понимает, что осталась обнаженной только она. Асав садится на кровать — воровка заметила, что она огромная, ещё когда впервые вошла в номер, но не задавалась вопросом, зачем командующему армией сопротивления нужен был номер именно с такой, а теперь уже и не надо было его задавать, ответ раскрылся раньше — тянет её к себе, обхватывая ладонями её задницу, и целует живот, опускаясь от пупка к её промежности. Хлоя вспоминает, что надо вздыхать от удовольствия, когда язык Асава касается её мягкого клитора, — она так и делает, даже запускает руки в его черные с серебряными нитями волосы для пущей убедительности. Рика за её спиной уже возбужденно стонет — наверное, ей смотреть нравится так же, как и участвовать — потом подталкивает её в спину, когда Асав, оставив в покое её клитор, удовлетворенно облизывает губы и ложится. Ткань его камуфляжных штанов красноречиво натягивается в паху; Хлое приходится встать над ним на колени, расстегнуть ширинку, вытащить налившийся кровью член и несколько раз провести по нему ладонью. Ей сильно не хочется этого делать, но, кажется, никого из этой парочки не волнуют её желания, так что Хлоя делает, что должна. На автомате.

Кажется, Асав говорил про её язык? Хлоя накрывает ртом набухшую головку его члена, облизывает, на ходу вспоминая, как это нужно делать; одновременно она чувствует, как к её спине прижимается обнаженная грудь Рики, царапает её твердыми сосками — пальцы охотницы проталкиваются в её влагалище, и они не такие сухие, как обычно — она что, за секунду до этого трахала ими себя? — так что Хлоя даже не морщится от неприятных ощущений. Наверное, мастерство минета она так и не пропила, хотя очень старалась последние год или два, потому что Асав громко стонет и хватает её ладонью за затылок, насаживая на себя горлом, — даже это Хлоя не забыла, поэтому спокойно расслабляет глотку, позволяя члену Асава проскользнуть глубже; на её счастье, он почти сразу вытаскивает его и тянет Хлою на себя.

А вот с таким, обычным сексом, уже сложнее; воровка кусает губы, чтобы не кривится от страха и отвращения, когда Асав проводит членом между её ног, приставляет головку к входу во влагалище и толкает бедрами вверх. Теперь Хлоя стонет по-настоящему, ничего не изображая — от боли, прострелившей по сжавшимся мышцам. Она понимает, что уже напрочь забыла, каково это — заниматься сексом с мужчинами; но, судорожным вдохом успокаивая себя, опускается на член Асава до конца. Рика сует пальцы ей в рот — теперь воровка не может ей отказать, потому что разрывается от своих ощущений почти в буквальном смысле, да и какая разница, что побывало у неё во рту, — и, только удовлетворившись тем, насколько хорошо Хлоя вылизала их, тянется рукой к её клитору и начинает поглаживать.

Хлоя откидывает голову на её плечо, старательно выводя стоны так, чтобы было похоже, что она сходит с ума от возбуждения, — как вдруг в затылке снова появляется вибрирующее ощущение смотрящих на неё посторонних глаз. Теперь его просто невозможно было списать на случайные взгляды людей из толпы — потому что толпы не было. Хлоя точно знает, что ей не кажется: это чувство, словно радар, всегда срабатывало где-то на уровне интуиции, не раз спасая воровке жизнь, так что и сейчас она не игнорирует его, оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что её настораживает. Окна номера, хоть и были большими, наглухо зашторены, так, что даже свет фонарей не проникает внутрь, значит, из соседних домов следить не могут. Камер слежения в номере нет — их воровка заметила бы сразу, и тянуло бы с самой первой минуты, как она шагнула под прицел объектива. Остается только входная дверь в номер — она чуть-чуть приоткрыта, и, на самом деле, Хлоя замечает там какое-то движение, когда приглядывается повнимательнее. Кто-то стоит там, абсолютно без всякого стеснения подглядывая за тем, как они трахаются; точнее, этот кто-то смотрит только на Хлою и, кажется, даже дрочит себе, сунув руку в штаны.

Ещё точнее — не этот, а эта. За дверью стоит женщина — её лицо закрыто платком до самых глаз, и волосы тоже прикрыты им же, так что все, что Хлоя может разглядеть в узкую щель между косяком и створкой двери, это цвет платка, кожи под ним и следящих за ней глаз; женщина скользит взглядом от её промежности, которую ей, должно быть, отлично видно из этого положения, к её груди и дальше вверх, на её лицо. И Хлоя, вдруг поймав её взгляд, шокировано замирает, всматриваясь в знакомые темные глаза.

Это Надин.

Надин стоит за дверью их номера, смотрит на то, как Асав и Рика трахают её вдвоем, и не отнимает руку от промежности.

Как она нашла её? Как оказалась именно здесь? Неужели не думает о том, что подвергает опасности и себя, и её, и вообще все то, ради чего они разделились? И, стало быть, чутье не обмануло Хлою, и у храма Ганапати — там тоже была Надин?

— Ты чего?

Хлоя понимает, что на несколько секунд просто застыла, уставившись в одну точку, словно впала в ступор; Асав и Рика смотрят на неё с подозрением, так что Хлоя торопится возобновить движения, пока они не начали оглядываться в поисках того, что её так заинтересовало, и только пыхтит сквозь зубы:

— Да так, задумалась.

Если Надин заметят, их обеих убьют в считанные секунды — Рика не погнушается свернуть ей шею, не сняв с члена Асава, — так что воровка запрещает себе даже поворачиваться в ту сторону. Но от осознания, что Надин смотрит на неё, что она, хоть и весьма болезненно восприняла тот факт, что Хлое придется ложится и под Рику, и под Асава, все же не может сдержаться и трахает себя пальцами, не сводя с неё глаз, Хлою бросает в дрожь. Ту самую дрожь жгучего возбуждения, которую воровка так мастерски играет, что уже наверняка заслужила премию Оскар за лучшую женскую роль. Теперь ей играть не приходится — её так крутит нахлынувшим удовольствием, что она даже не стонет — почти кричит, и кончает в считанные минуты, старательно насаживаясь на член Асава и присоединившиеся к нему пальцы Рики; наверное, это выглядит впечатляюще, потому что Надин за дверью так дрожит, что это видно даже с такого расстояния, и прижимает рукой платок напротив рта, пытаясь сдержать стоны. Асаву, видимо, тоже нравится, потому что он гортанно стонет, вдавливает пальцы в её бедра до боли и, толкнувшись ещё несколько раз, спускает в неё, — несколько минут назад Хлоя не сдержала бы возгласа отвращения, но сейчас только приподнимается, позволяя члену Асава выскользнуть из её влагалища, и намеренно сжимается внутри, чтобы Надин смогла увидеть капающую из растянутого входа сперму.

Хлоя не сводит глаз с наемницы — и, только когда та быстрым движением исчезает, она в изнеможении прикрывает глаза; кажется, Рика тянет её за волосы, пытаясь прижать к себе и направить её голову вниз, но Хлоя только отмахивается и уходит в душ. Ей срочно надо смыть с себя все это дерьмо, чтобы не приходить к Надин… такой.

Воровка справляется за несколько минут; выйдя из душа уже полностью одетой, она старается идти так неторопливо, словно ещё раздумывает, уходить ей или нет, но Рика, сидящая верхом на Асаве, все равно замечает её маневр:

— Ты куда собралась?

— В бар спущусь, мне надо выпить, — безразлично пожимает плечом Хлоя, считая оставшиеся до двери шаги; слова охотницы ловят её в тот момент, когда она тянется к ручке:

— Тут есть, возьми себе что-нибудь и возвращайся на свое место.

Едва сдержавшись, чтобы не шарахнуть кулаком по двери, Хлоя разворачивается и подходит к мини-бару; открыв его, она мысленно считает до двадцати и потом пожимает плечами:

— Тут нет того, что я хочу.

— Тогда черт с тобой, иди, — Рика отвлекается под поцелуями Асава, — отчего воровка впервые чувствует к нему нечто вроде благодарности — но все же поднимает голову, чтобы встретиться с ней взглядом. — У тебя полчаса, надеюсь, ты не успеешь за это время напиться до беспамятства. Ты должна мне ещё один оргазм, sayang.

В маленьком грязном баре так тесно, что Хлою тут же прибивает толпой к женщине, одетой в сдержанно-серый камиз с каким-то кричащим узором по подолу, и с закрытым голубой дупаттой лицом почти по самые брови, — поэтому ей даже не нужно искать предлог, чтобы коснуться губами блестящей ткани там, где угадывались очертания ушной раковины:

— Ты не слишком рискуешь, прогуливаясь здесь, прямо под носом у Рики и Асава? — тихо интересуется Хлоя. Женщина не поворачивается, и даже отвечает не сразу, так что Хлоя даже успевает испугаться, вдруг обозналась.

— Лучше всего прятаться на виду, кому, как не тебе, это знать лучше всех.

Когда Надин смотрит на неё, темные глаза сверкают из-под драпировки еле сдерживаемым желанием и немного — гневом, так что Хлоя беспокойно ерзает на барном стуле, чувствуя, как намокает её белье. Они не видели друг друга всего полтора суток, но и этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы Хлоя начала сходить с ума от желания, просто сидя рядом с ней.

Они проскальзывают в туалет друг за другом, выждав достаточное количество времени, чтобы не привлекать внимания; Надин срывает с головы дупатту и набрасывается на неё, стоит Хлое запереть дверь, вжимает в стену и так долго целует, что у воровки напрочь перехватывает дыхание.

— Тебе так понравилось шоу? — хрипло интересуется воровка, стоит Надин отстраниться, но та хмурит брови, видимо, вспоминая, как Хлоя поймала её с поличным:

— Не особо. Ненавижу, когда кто-то трогает то, что принадлежит мне.

— Это скоро закончится, — вздыхает Хлоя; ей и самой до дрожи надоело, что её касается кто-то, кроме Надин. — Асав пообещал выпустить меня на поиски в сторону Гималаев уже завтра утром; но, если я чуть-чуть надавлю, думаю, это случится скорее к полуночи.

— Вот и хорошо. Боже, Хлоя, если бы ты знала, каких трудов мне стоило сдержать себя и не перестрелять их на месте, — рычит Надин, целуя её шею там, где до сих пор виднеются синие отпечатки её пальцев, но потом, словно вспомнив о чем-то, поднимает голову. — А тебе не нужны какие-нибудь таблетки? Он ведь кончил в тебя, и я волнуюсь, вдруг… — Надин запинается и неопределенно поводит плечом, словно ей сложно произнести это вслух. Хлоя продолжает за неё:

— Вдруг я могу залететь? Можешь об этом не беспокоится, — она подтягивает футболку и показывает на еле заметный продолговатый шрам над выступающей тазовой косточкой. — Ты его наверняка уже видела, но это не ножевая рана, это от пули. Неудачно застряла, врачам пришлось вынуть её вместе с трубами.

— Ох, — в глазах наемницы сверкает что-то, похожее на смущение. — Прости, я не знала.

— С моей жизнью все равно никаких детей не получилось бы, — улыбается Хлоя, обнимая её лицо ладонями; она гладит большими пальцами её покрытые редкими веснушками скулы, — почему она их раньше не замечала? — и неожиданно даже для себя выдает: — Но, если бы они были похожи на тебя, я была бы не против.

Надин смеряет её долгим взглядом и молчит целую минуту, так, что Хлоя уже хочет как-нибудь отшутится, сказать, что сморозила несусветную глупость, ведь, по сути, это так и есть — но вдруг наемница совершенно серьезно произносит:

— Если мы выберемся из этой передряги живыми, думаю, я смогу родить для тебя ребенка.

Это самое странное, что Хлое доводилось слышать в своей жизни, но ещё страннее то, что она отвечает:

— Договорились.

Когда Хлоя возвращается в номер, предварительно убедившись, что не похожа на взлохмаченного подростка, которого пять минут назад зажимал в туалете его первый бойфренд, Асава там уже нет, зато Рика бдительно ждет её появления; как только она открывает дверь, охотница поднимается с кровати и подходит вплотную. Хлоя ничего не говорит, просто ждет, потому что она не знает, чего от неё хочет Рика — может, просто узнать, что она выпила, а может, сломать ей шею, потому что все-таки заметила, как Хлоя пялилась на дверь, и, конечно, увидела там Надин.

Верным оказывается её первое предположение.

— Я бы сказала, что это амарула, — заключает Рика, потянув носом воздух у её губ, и она не так уж далека от истины — это сливочный ликер, которым Хлоя предусмотрительно прополоскала рот и смазала губы перед тем, как подняться обратно в номер. А может, охотница надеется поймать Хлою на этой маленькой лжи, потому что отходит к мини-бару, и, открыв его, внимательно осматривает содержимое. На мгновение воровка покрывается холодным потом — она ведь не смотрела, что за выпивка у них есть, её вообще это не волновало, она спешила увидеть Надин, — но Рика только берет с нижней полки бутылку виски и низкий граненый стакан.

— Я тут подумала, мне будет лучше выехать уже сейчас, — Хлоя решает не тянуть, и не выяснять, где Асав, потому что в итоге об этом ей так и так надо договариваться с охотницей. — Все-таки, Гималаи местность более труднодоступная, чем Малайзия или юг полуострова. Только мне нужно будет взять одну из ваших машин, чтобы добраться до аэропорта.

— Ты права, — легко соглашается Рика, наливая в стакан темно-янтарную жидкость, и отпивает глоток, даже не закинув в него лед. — Можешь собирать вещи, утром я скажу Асаву, что ты уже уехала. Только ещё кое-что, — её голос останавливает уже почти исчезнувшую в соседней комнате Хлою, так что та поворачивается и вопросительно вскидывает брови. Рика устраивается со стаканом в кресле и закидывает одно бедро на подлокотник, раздвигая ноги так широко, что Хлоя может видеть выступившие под кожей сухожилия, ведущие прямо к тазовым костям — и к промежности Рики, которая вся влажная от смазки. — Ты ничего не забыла, sayang?

Один оргазм, вспоминает Хлоя. Сейчас ей, кажется, ещё тяжелей решиться на это, потому что Надин будет ждать её в условленном месте уже через полчаса, и она уже почти ускользнула от Рики и Асава, успешно провернув свою аферу и уведя след в другую сторону от реального местоположения Бивня Ганеши; но, в то же время, если она не подчинится, Рика наверняка её не отпустит, а то и вообще увяжется с ней или заставит поехать вместе с ней или Асавом. Поэтому Хлоя, мысленно чертыхнувшись, подходит к ней, опускается на колени и обхватывает губами её твердый клитор.

В конце концов, один оргазм — это не так уж и долго.

Хлоя успевает точно к назначенному времени — Надин уже ждет её на одной из въездных дорог, там, где они и договорились; Хлоя дает по газам, стоит ей закинуть свою сумку с оружием на заднее сиденье, и молится про себя, чтобы на машине не стояло никаких маячков, а, если они и есть, чтобы их не проверяли на датчиках в ближайший час. Они меняют машину в первом попавшемся населенном пункте, достаточно большом, чтобы там можно было быстро и без документов взять в прокате внедорожник, спустя сорок пять минут, и ещё раз полтора часа спустя.

До Гарготи, последнего большого города на их пути к озеру, где, как надеялась Хлоя, спрятан сам Бивень Ганеши, а не очередной ключ, посылающий их неизвестно куда неизвестно зачем, они успевают добраться за пару часов до того, как далеко над горами начинает заниматься рассвет. Значит, на месте они будут уже с первыми лучами солнца.


	14. Chapter 14

Единственное, что они не учли — так это то, что может начаться дождь.

— Если нам повезет, и дорогу не размоет от этого чертового дождя, мы опередим Рику и Асава на день-другой. Этого времени хватит, чтобы найти способ уничтожить Бивень, как думаешь? — спрашивает Надин, сосредоточенно объезжая образовавшуюся прямо в колее огромную лужу; маневр занимает у неё целых двадцать секунд, все же она не такой хороший водитель, как Хлоя, но в итоге Надин все же справляется и только тут понимает, что ответа так и не услышала. Она скашивает взгляд в сторону заднего сиденья — и довольно усмехается:

— А, ну да. Вряд ли ты думаешь именно об этом.

Хлоя только возмущенно сопит — потому что из-за застрявшего между челюстями куска ткани, уже насквозь мокрого от слюны, она не может высказать наемнице все, о чем она сейчас думает, начиная с матерных слов на всех известных ей десяти языках и заканчивая сетованием на то, что Надин слишком превратно поняла фразу «до деревни ты ведешь, а я на заднем сиденье поваляюсь», — и покрепче зажмуривает глаза. Очередная судорожная попытка освободить руки ничего не дает — они слишком хорошо связаны и закреплены высоко над головой воровки, так, что даже кончики пальцев начинает покалывать; хотя вряд ли это от того, что Надин не рассчитала силу и чересчур крепко затянула узлы. Плотно закрытые веки никак не помогают, и даже наоборот, усугубляют ситуацию, потому что так все чувства Хлои полностью сосредотачиваются на вибрирующей внутри игрушке — небольшой капсуле с покатыми краями, с вытянутым с одной стороны проводом, к концу которого прикреплено кольцо, и пультом дистанционного управления, который сейчас лежит на приборной доске их джипа. Они едут уже целую вечность, хотя расстояние от Гарготи до деревеньки под названием Савард, из которой они планировали отправится в джунгли на побережье озера Конвали, в самом центре которого, если судить по расшифрованной Хлоей карте, есть остров-хранилище для Бивня Ганеши, всего сорок километров, и даже по такому дождю и с увязающими в грязи колесами преодолевается за час. Хлоя не хочет знать, откуда у Надин взялась эта чертова игрушка, и почему она обнаружилась только сейчас — все, что её волнует, это только собственные ощущения.

Вибрация от капсулы ощутимая, но не сильная, и обостряется, только если закрыть глаза; Хлоя понимает это с опозданием и не может удержаться от отчаянного стона, когда игрушка смещается от дернувшейся на очередном ухабе машины и давит прямо на чувствительную точку глубоко во влагалище. Услышав довольный смешок, она распахивает веки и посылает разгневанный взгляд наблюдающей за её мучениями в зеркало заднего вида Надин. Пусть не думает, что её можно заставить сломаться одной только игрушкой, да к тому же такой слабой.

Хлоя понимает, что ошиблась, когда наемница хитро улыбается ей в ответ, протягивает руку и нажимает кнопку на пульте. Тело воровки тут же выгибается над сиденьем — игрушка внутри ходит ходуном, и теперь даже бьющий по глазам серый свет не помогает отвлечься. Вся промежность пульсирует в такт вибрации, этого достаточно, чтобы толкнуть её к самому краю удовольствия, но не за него. Ей так хорошо, что почти больно, и Хлоя, сколько ни старается, сколько ни вертит задницей, пытаясь немного потереться клитором о сиденье или о собственное бедро, и хоть так помочь себе кончить, не может этого сделать — согнутые в коленях и перевязанные за щиколотки и бедра ноги разведены слишком далеко в стороны, а натянутые веревки мешают свести их даже на дюйм. Хлоя с силой кусает кляп, но ей это не особо помогает — уже через пять минут она скулит на каждом выдохе, смаргивает непрерывно набегающие в уголках глаз слезы и умоляюще поднимает взгляд в зеркало, надеясь, что у Надин не хватит жестокости оставить её без разрядки ещё хотя бы на минуту. Та намек понимает:

— До Саварда ещё минут пятнадцать, двадцать максимум. Потерпишь?

Хлоя отрицательно трясет головой, с таким отчаянием, что чуть не впечатывается затылком в дверь, — но наемница лишь улыбается, на всякий случай скосив взгляд на руки Хлои, дабы убедиться, что она не скрестила пальцы. Хлоя и не думает — конечно, ей сейчас несладко, но это не повод отказаться от того, чтобы все-таки подождать еще самую малость, а потом задохнуться от потрясающего оргазма под умелым языком Надин, а, если повезет, то и не одного. Она наверняка даже не станет сначала вытаскивать капсулу, а протолкнет два пальца в насквозь мокрое от долгого возбуждения влагалище Хлое, прижмет поплотнее к передней стенке, так, чтобы вибрация шла прямиком по чувствительной точке, и будет держать до тех пор, пока Хлоя не брызнет ей на язык сильной струей. Хотя воровка до сих пор не любила это ощущение, наверное, отказать Надин она не сможет, как и в прошлый раз.

Хлоя выгибается на сиденье, чувствуя, что ещё немного, и от таких мыслей в сочетании с игрушкой она кончит и так, и кричит, кричит почти не переставая, — как вдруг её бросает вперед от того, что их машина резко сбрасывает скорость.

— О, вот черт, — злобное шипение Надин едва слышно за взвизгнувшими тормозами джипа, и Хлоя невольно замолкает, сквозь шум в ушах пытаясь разобрать слова. — Военная застава. Откуда она тут?..

Хлое хочется разрыдаться в голос. Солдат Асава здесь быть не может, потому что местность пока принадлежала правительству, значит, и застава государственная; а это значит, что стоять они будут чертов час напролет, пока проверят документы, пока осмотрят машину на предмет взрывчатки и неоговоренного в лицензии оружия. А в машине лежит она, связанная так, что за пару минут не выпутаться даже с помощью Надин, и Хлоя даже теряется на мгновение, раздумывая, под какую категорию незаконного груза она попадет. Надин на ходу протягивает руку назад, достает откуда-то снизу легкое одеяло и одним движением накрывает Хлою так, что снаружи остается только голова, привязанные руки и то бедро, которое притянуто к спинке сиденья, на котором она лежит, — но капсулу не отключает. Машина останавливается ещё через две минуты.

Хлоя старается отвлечься, думать о милых щенятах, или, наоборот, о тех страшных синекожих тварях, которых она увидела в Шамбале, но ничего не помогает; её тело, уставшее от неполного часа, за который возбуждение только нагнеталось, но ни разу не было оргазма, само подгоняет себя к этому. Слушая, как Надин снаружи переговаривается с солдатами правительства на хорошо поставленном хинди, воровка может только сильнее кусать кляп и молиться, чтобы это случилось раньше или позже, но только не во время осмотра машины.

Она терпит, сколько может, когда слышит, как простукивают днище джипа, учащенно дышит, сглатывая набежавшую слюну, когда открывают багажник — и кончает именно в тот момент, когда солдат правительства заглядывает в окно машины; он с удивлением и испугом смотрит на неё, и поворачивается к Надин, чтобы что-то спросить, Хлоя из-за собственного крика и пульсирующей в ушах крови не может точно расслышать. Наемница убедительно втирает ему что-то про больную эпилепсией сестру брата кузена её дяди, который попросил отвезти её к целителю в Савард, и, наверное, в сочетании с её полевой формой без знаков отличия, которую Надин надела как раз перед тем, как обманом заманить Хлою на заднее сиденье джипа, связать и вставить игрушку в её влагалище, это выглядит крайне нелепо. Тем не менее, проходит ещё несколько минут, и Надин, вернувшись на место водителя, заводит машину и неторопливо отжимает педаль газа.

Ещё раз они останавливаются минут через десять, когда Хлоя снова заходится от сдавленного крика, готова кончить второй раз; Надин глушит мотор, выбирается из машины, открывает заднюю дверь с той стороны, где воровка привязана за ноги, и устраивается на сиденье между её дрожащими бедрами.

— Мы почти приехали, — голос Надин плохо слышно, потому что она перегнулась через спинку сиденья и, вероятно, что-то выискивает в их походных сумках, потому что роется там слишком долго и увлеченно. — Тебе надо будет одеться, и пойти поговорить с местными, чтобы узнать у них направление к озеру, потому что, как ты знаешь, каннада я не владею от слова «совсем».

Она пока не обращает внимания на Хлою; только когда воровка вскрикивает так, что даже с торчащим во рту куском ткани это получается слишком громко и жалобно, Надин, наконец, смотрит на неё. В её черных насквозь глазах мелькает удовлетворенная улыбка, плавно проявляясь на пухлых губах:

— Тебе понравилось так кончать? На виду у всех? — нежно интересуется наемница, склоняясь над ней так, что распущенные кудри касаются лица Хлои, и проводит пальцами по её напряженному клитору вниз, собираясь войти в неё, и для Хлои этого уже слишком много; она кончает, с криком выгибая спину и елозя бедрами под рукой Надин, пытаясь добиться движений посерьезнее. Наемница не отказывает ей — два пальца легко проскальзывают в её влагалище, но не давят на точку удовольствия, а растягивают у стороны упругие стенки, отчего Хлою только сильнее бьет дрожью. Надин тянет за нитку, вытаскивая жужжащую капсулу, отключает её кнопкой на пульте и терпеливо ждет, пока спазмы немного сойдут на нет, а потом снова начинает трахать её, тремя пальцами на этот раз. Ещё через пару минут она добавляет четвертый — они туго входят до самых костяшек, и на мгновение Хлое вдруг нестерпимо хочется, чтобы наемница прижала большой палец к ладони и толкнула внутрь неё всю кисть полностью. Она не знает, сможет ли выдержать такое, будет ли в состоянии потом ходить, бегать и карабкаться по отвесным стенам, знает только, что сойдет с ума, если вдруг каким-то непостижимым образом Надин угадает её желание. В следующий момент её сотрясает жгучей волной оргазма.

В деревне они надолго не задерживаются — Хлоя и без того прекрасно ориентируется на местности, и подсказывает наемнице, куда надо ехать, если та начинает сомневаться в правильности выбранного пути. Они углубляются дальше и дальше в лес; пока Надин сосредоточенно выруливает на корнях деревьев, пытаясь провести джип ещё немного вперед. Хлоя вытаскивает из своей сумки пару кожаных перчаток без пальцев и белый восковой мел, и принимается расчерчивать их поверхность замысловатым узором, постоянно сверяясь с древним пергаментом, который она тихонько умыкнула ещё две недели назад в библиотеке Майсурского университета. Наемница заинтересованно кидает взгляд на неё, прежде, чем вернуться к дороге, и спрашивает:

— Что ты делаешь?

— Это понадобится нам для защиты, — не отрываясь от своего занятия, отвечает Хлоя. — На всякий случай.

— Для защиты от кого?

— Не знаю. Говорю же, на всякий случай.

Ей удается расписать обе паре перчаток точно к тому моменту, как Надин ударяет ногой по тормозу и зло выплевывает:

— Вот черт.

Подняв голову, Хлоя видит возвышающиеся по обе стороны от них каменные глыбы, которые чуть впереди сходятся в так близко, что остается совсем небольшой просвет; человеку там удастся пройти без проблем, машина тоже может, если она не такая большая, как их джип. Надин понимает это так же хорошо, как воровка:

— Дальше нам никак не проехать, джип тут гарантированно застрянет. Я даже пытаться не буду протиснуть его, — Надин поворачивается к Хлое. — По твоей карте, как далеко ещё до озера?

— Порядка километра, — отвечает Хлоя, сверив нарисованную по памяти карту из пергаментного свитка с купленной в Саварде картой здешних гор и равнин.

— Что ж, тогда дальше придется на своих двоих.

Надин первой выбирается из машины, стягивает в хвост свои кудри и начинает разбирать багаж; надев тактический жилет, того же серого цвета, что и её обтягивающая футболка, она раскладывает по карманам магазины для своей штурмовой винтовки, УЗИ и стандартной Пары, а также ещё несколько патронов от снайперской винтовки, на всякий случай. Спереди к поясу она цепляет несколько гранат — никогда не помешает, если на пути им встретятся каменные завалы или стены, через которые невозможно будет перебраться. Хлоя повторяет её действия в точности, только отказывается от жилета, предпочитая привычную ей поясную сумку, и выбирая снайперскую винтовку вместо штурмовой. Если им вдруг придется стрелять, на коротких расстояниях они смогут справится и при помощи УЗИ и пистолетов, а на дальних — смогут прикрыть друг друга разным оружием.

Когда Хлоя протягивает ей пару перчаток, наемница берет их с долей скептицизма в глазах, но все равно благодарно целует Хлою в висок. Помимо разрисованных перчаток, они цепляют к поясам крюки-кошки — на случай, если им придется лазать на отвесные стены или прыгать через очень те провалы и ущелья, в которых силы обычного прыжка с разбега будет явно недостаточно.

— Удачной охоты нам, — улыбается Хлоя, когда Надин, закрыв их машину, направляется к лазу между каменными стенами; та непонимающе оборачивается на неё, и воровка пожимает плечами в ответ на её недоумение. — Это как пожелать приятного аппетита перед едой. Охотничья вежливость.

— А-а, вот оно что, — наемница отвечает ей такой же улыбкой, и склоняет голову набок, прежде, чем тихим, но уверенным голосом произнести:

— Удачной охоты.

Она лезет первой, потом помогает выбраться Хлое. Они быстро и слаженно идут по джунглям, сохраняя такую скорость, чтобы силы не расходовались понапрасну, и уже через полчаса Хлоя видит между изогнутыми стволами и перемешанной над их головами тропической листвы впереди них блестящую на выглянувшем только что солнце поверхность озера Конвали.

— Мы почти пришли! — радостно восклицает Хлоя и прибавляет шаг, а Надин только и остается, что последовать за ней. Берег озера сплошь зарос тростником и грязью, но водная гладь озера с него хорошо просматривается почти полностью. Хлоя прикладывает ладонь ко лбу, заслоняя глаза от солнца, и указывает наемнице рукой вдаль, туда, где сумела разглядеть небольшой островок:

— Ты видишь? Вон остров, в самой середине.

— Да. А на нем, похоже, храм?

— Наверное, судя по стенам.

Хлоя, не задумываясь, прыгает в воду, и выныривает уже далеко от берега; Надин к этому времени оказывается чуть впереди неё, и Хлоя, привычно загребая мутную воду мощными движениями рук, мельком думает, что, когда они выберутся — если выберутся — отсюда и вернутся в Штаты, она непременно уговорит наемницу съездить во Флориду. Ей всегда нравилось ласковое море этого штата. Когда они подплывают поближе, оказывается, что остров на самом деле был одной огромной постройкой, больше напоминающей крепость, нежели храм, с очень высокими стенами из мегалитических каменных блоков, уходящими прямо в воду — и что входа в эту крепость над водой не просматривалось от слова «совсем». Хлоя дает Надин знак поискать вход над водой на той стороне, с которой они припыли, и двигаться против часовой стрелки, а сама отправляется в другую сторону. Она успевает обследовать целую стену и ещё часть следующей, когда Надин кричит откуда-то с противоположной стороны

— Проход тут, я нашла!

Им приходится нырять раза три, прежде, чем удается проплыть внутрь, потому что вход заслоняет какой-то тяжелый кусок каменной плиты; когда они все же оказываются внутри и выбираются на сухой каменный пол по спускающимся прямо в воду ступеням, по ощущениям Хлои, это самый центр храма. Павильон, в котором они оказались, просто поражает своими размерами — высотой он не меньше тридцати метров, крыша ярусами уходит ещё выше, поддерживаемая полусотней массивных колонн, заросших лианами и мхом.

Весь пол, от стены до стены, усыпан человеческими костями вперемешку с драгоценной посудой, оружием, скелетами животных, в основном крупного рогатого скота, а на самих стенах повсюду — множество надписей, на самых разных древних языках, от ведийского санскрита до персидского, да и судя по характеру царапин, из которых они состояли, большинство из них было сделано задолго до Рождества Христова. Только одна надпись, у самой лестницы, которую Хлоя поначалу не заметила даже, потому что её заслонял высохший и до белизны выеденный червями скелет, выглядит не старше пятнадцати веков. Она поддевает носком сапога кости, отчего они рассыпаются с противным шелестом, и садится на корточки, вглядываясь в символы.

— «Да подчинится камень богам крови и станет защитой всего живого.»

— Как думаешь, что это может значить?

Одновременно с вопросом Надин где-то в глубине храма раздается приглушенный скрежет, как будто тяжелые каменные блоки обрушиваются под незначительным внешним усилием; Хлоя достает из кобуры УЗИ и передергивает затвор, оборачиваясь в сторону звука:

— Думаю, это значит, что у нас большие проблемы.

Они едва успевают перекатиться за ближайшую колонну, как рядом что-то просвистывает. Надин, четко выверенным движением перекидывая винтовку со спины в руки, выглядывает, пытаясь рассмотреть, откуда прилетело, и поворачивается к зажавшей в ладонях УЗИ Хлое:

— Это что? Стрелы?

— Осторожно, они могут быть отравлены! Прячься! — успевает выкрикнуть Хлоя, прежде чем рядом с её щекой — всего в каком-то дюйме — в камень впивается с десяток этих стрел. Теперь она может разглядеть их, и, оказывается, что это не стрелы, а остро заточенные закаменевшие павлиньи перья — не те, которые обычно берут из хвостов для украшения одежды, а маховые, с обоюдоострыми краями по всей длине.

И пустила их статуя шестиглавого идола, появившаяся из разлома в стене в противоположном конце стены. Хлоя вскидывает свой УЗИ, с другой стороны колонны точно также делает Надин; они выпускают несколько очередей, но пули не причиняют идолу никакого вреда. Перья, шесть голов и изрыгаемая из каждой пасти раскаленная лава наталкивает Хлою на догадку:

— Это Сканда.

— Что?

— Сканда, бог войны. Наверное, это его назвали богом крови в той надписи. Он рожден из огненной лавы, в которую одна из богинь шесть раз кидала семя бога Шивы, поэтому у него шесть голов и лава из…

— Отлично, — прерывает её Надин, прикрывая её и свою голову от нового залпа стрел. — Замечательный экскурс в мифологию, мне было очень интересно, но — давай пропустим родословную и перейдем сразу к тому пункту, где сказано, как его убить.

Они ненадолго прерываются, вскарабкиваясь под крышу, чтобы попасть с уровня зрения статуи — обманный маневр работает, так что Хлоя продолжает тихим шепотом:

— Ему нужно отбить все шесть голов.

— Всего лишь?

— Одновременно. Он, как Гидра, отращивает две новых головы на месте отрубленной, и свирепеет с каждой парой.

— Черт, это уже сложнее, — рычит Надин, но все же достает из-за пояса гранату и, выдернув зубами чеку, кидает её в сторону ожившей статуи. Первая граната отрывает только четыре головы, которые тут же заменяются восемью, зато вторым броском Надин умудряется снести все образовавшиеся десять. И Хлое, и ей самой, похоже, не очень верится в такую удачу:

— Фух. Я уж думала, нам конец. Знаешь, сражаться с людьми — это ещё куда ни шло, но со статуями? — Надин давит истерический смешок. — Это уже слишком.

Хлоя не разделяет её веселья.

— Я видела и похуже ситуации. Но сейчас плохо другое — на стене было написано «богам», символ был во множественном…

Она не успевает договорить — её голос заглушается новым грохотом, который раздается на этот раз куда ближе — и гораздо громче.


	15. Chapter 15

То, что появляется с другого конца павильона, ввергает их обеих в такой шок, что они не в силах даже бросится в какое-нибудь укрытие: идол настолько большой, что почти задевает головой высокие своды храма — Хлоя как-то слишком отстраненно думает, что это около пятнадцати метров — у него десять рук, в восьми из которых он держит мечи и топоры разных причудливых форм, в верхней левой — сгусток синего пламени, и в верхней правой — мечущуюся между каменными пальцами молнию.  
— Это ещё что за тварь?! — кричит Надин, выглядывая из-за колонны, — и едва успевает увернуться от промелькнувшего перед ней разряда электричества. Очертание обнаженной груди, высунутый аж до тощего живота язык и гроздь каменных черепов, висящих на шее идола, подсказывают Хлое, что перед ними никто иная, как Кали, Черная мать богов.

— Шри Парамешвари(1), — от ужаса она шепчет имя слишком тихо, поэтому Надин непонимающе оборачивается на неё, и воровке приходится повторить. — Богиня Кали и её десятирукая форма — в каждой паре рук заключена сила одного из богов, создавших её: пламя Агни, мощь Вишну, разум Индры, ярость Шивы и жизненная сила Брахмы. Боги создали её, чтобы победить самого могущественного из демонов, но после его убийства Кали оказалась настолько опьянена кровью, что пошла в смертоносный пляс по поверхности планеты, сметая все на своем пути. У неё на шее ожерелье из голов демонов, и они все ещё живы и яростны также, как она; она обнажена, но её броня — это её гнев, поэтому никакое оружие не может повредить её.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что вот этот дым, что вокруг неё вьется — это броня? Магическая защита?

— Боюсь, что так.

— Черт, — рычит наемница. Они обе так устали, что едва держатся на ногах, но Надин упрямо заталкивает новый магазин в свою штурмовую винтовку и передергивает затвор, показывая, что готова к бою. — И чем её победить?

— В легендах, она успокаивается после сражений, только наступив на своего мужа, бога Шиву.

— А вон там, посмотри, — Надин указывает на внушительную неровность в полу; поначалу Хлоя решает, что это просто груда камней, заплетенных лианами и заваленных землей, но потом замечает, что там нечто похожее на человеческую фигуру. — Похоже, это мужская фигура — она как раз и символизирует легшего под ноги своего творения Шиву.

Остается дело лишь за малым — как-то заманить статую размером с пятиэтажный дом именно в этот угол зала. План приходит в голову Хлое неожиданно, и она даже не предупреждает Надин — просто раскручивает крюк и, зацепившись им за каменную балку между двумя колоннами, спрыгивает вниз. Она пролетает прямо перед лицом статуи — а, отпустив веревку, Хлоя приземляется чуть левее неё.

Маневр удается так, как воровка его и задумала — каменный идол упирается всей ступней точно в живот распластанной по полу скульптуры, и на мгновение замирает; Хлоя готова поклясться, что видит, как сияние магии в его глазах тускнеет, а руки с оружием опускаются по обе стороны его тела, как вдруг — он снова издает ужасный скрежет, просто разбивает скульптуру на множество мелких осколков и стремительно надвигается на неё. Не сразу осознав свою промашку, Хлоя только и может, что беспомощно наблюдать, как над её головой одна за другой заносятся все десять рук Кали — в некотором роде, это даже красиво, и поэтому настолько завораживает; мозгу каким-то невзрачным дымом страха тянется мысль, что от неё и мокрого места не останется, настолько огромны лезвия мечей и топоров — Хлоя даже не обращает на неё внимания. Вряд ли это сейчас так важно.

Из ступора её вырывает упавшая под ноги граната и крик Надин:

— В сторону!

Хлоя не знает, как у неё вообще мог сработать трюк, которому она однажды научилась у Нейта, - она и не задумывается, когда подбирает мелькающую красным огоньком капсулу и, метнув её в стык колена статуи, что есть сил бежит к груде каменных блоков, бывших когда-то колонной, неподалеку. Взрыв раздается прежде, чем она успевает спрятаться - но её только окатывает волной жара, чуть толкает в спину, не сбивая с ног; когда Хлоя снова возвращает себе равновесие, она оборачивается и видит, что идол Кали даже не поцарапало — только свернувшийся в месте взрыва дым сиял чуть ярче, чем вся остальная броня.

От обрушившегося рядом удара мечом воровка едва успевает уйти перекатом, - спрятавшись за колонной, она кричит в ту сторону, где засела Надин:

— Не сработало! Ещё идеи?

— У нас не получится её победить. К черту, Хлоя, лучше бы нам убраться отсюда, пока ещё не лишились голов, а Бивень Ганеши проще будет уничтожить, скинув пару бомб с истребителя, — наемница в панике оглядывается, ища выход, одинаково удобный и для себя, и для катающейся по полу Хлои — и тут же вскидывает руку. — Вон! Если доберемся до крыши, сможем уйти через то отверстие.

Хлоя прикидывает расстояние — световое окно, которое приметила Надин, на самом последнем ярусе крыши, на высоте около ста пятидесяти футов, и даже с самой нижней балки оно гораздо больше, чем длина её веревки, значит, добраться за один прыжок она не сможет. Надин, видимо, тоже это понимает:

— Я доберусь по уступам и поймаю тебя, давай!

— Хорошо, я за тобой!

Надин прыгает первой, зацепившись за каменную балку и подтянув себя на неё, перебирается по выбитым в камне узорам и статуям; добравшись, она разворачивается и машет рукой, что готова подхватить Хлою. Воровка раскручивает крюк, но не успевает зацепить его — её сбивает с ног ударом сбоку и отбрасывает к противоположной стене павильона. Что-то предательски хрустит в боку, но Хлоя старательно не обращает на это внимания; стиснув зубы, она перекатывается на живот, уходя от рубящего удара мечом наяр, вскакивает на ноги и кидается в первую выбранную сторону — к алтарю. На ходу она пытается придумать план: полукольцо на его вершине слишком узкое, чтобы она смогла спрятаться полностью, но, если она сможет хотя бы добраться туда, идолу придется замахнуться повыше — и тогда тот не защищенный магией стык под его руками окажется открытым. Это единственный — и оттого самый правильный — вариант спастись, что у неё сейчас есть, и единственный шанс победить, тот самый, пришедшийся на целый миллион безуспешных попыток шанс; прежде, чем уцепиться руками за выступы в стене и взобраться на алтарь, она поворачивается к уже подтянувшейся до крыши наемнице и кричит так громко, как может:

— Когда она замахнется, постарайся закинуть гранату ей под ребра!

Окончание её крика забивается обрушившимся рядом ударом медного копья, но воровка все же надеется, что Надин смогла её расслышать, поняла, что ей нужно делать — иначе Хлоя обречена. Она карабкается на самый верх алтаря и, как только может твердо встать на ноги, стремглав кидается к спасительному углублению — но её сбивает с ног взрывной волной. Воровка чертыхается — нет, слишком рано, магическую защиту Кали наверняка не пробить с внешней стороны, — и из последних сил подтягивается к краю отверстия. Она мельком видит, как идол заносит топор над алтарем, и успевает скатиться в него и сжаться всем телом — как вдруг ещё одним взрывом, куда более мощным, чем могли бы взорваться их гранаты, идолу разносит грудную клетку на несколько огромных каменных глыб; начавший было опускаться топор уводит в сторону, и только благодаря этому Хлоя остается жива — лезвие впивается в алтарь всего в нескольких футах от её головы.

Надин все-таки смогла сделать это.

— Да! — ликующе кричит Хлоя. Ей - как и Надин, судя по её шокированному выражению лица, - не верится, что им удалось обойти защиту из магии и развалить идола размером с целый небоскреб. Воровка начинает спускаться вниз, когда сквозь шум осыпающегося камня слышит голос Надин, успевшей вернуться на свое прежнее место:

— Я спасла твою шкуру, Фрейзер.

— Неплохо, Росс!(2) — смеется Хлоя, повисая на одной руке и вскидывая вторую вверх в ознаменование победы; она не ожидает, что все ещё рушащаяся статуя Кали с грохотом врежется в алтарь, поэтому не цепляется достаточно надежно — это её и подводит. Когда остатки тела идола обрушиваются к подножию алтаря и сотрясают его ударной волной, Хлоя в панике протягивает руку, чтобы схватиться за выступ, но не успевает — и падает с высоты, не удержавшись. Усыпанный осколками камня пол приближается слишком быстро для того, чтобы она успела сгруппироваться и при приземлении уйти в перекат, смягчая силу удара — поэтому вес её тела приходится целиком на торчащий из пола острый кусок меча наяр. Она сперва даже боли не чувствует, только оглушающий толчок при приземлении — и лишь потом взвизгивает, прижимая руки к вмиг покрасневшей от брызнувшей крови футболке.

— Хлоя! — Надин спешит так, что едва не падает на каждом шагу, подволакивая раненную ногу — похоже, ей сильно прилетело каким-то осколком медного оружия.

— Все… Все нормально, — проводя ладонью по ране, чтобы убедиться, что ей не кажется, Хлоя чувствует, как её начинает трясти истерическим смехом. — Даже брюшину не пробило, на удивление. Какая же я везучая.

Они пробираются в разлом в стене, осторожно бредут по узкой каменной дорожке, выложенной среди светящегося странным флуоресцентным синим бассейна — кто знает, что за вещество в нем, кислота, щелок или древнейший яд; но, в какой-то момент, Надин неудачно оступается, и её раненная нога оказывается в бассейне по самое колено. Наемница вскрикивает больше от неожиданности:

— Ах, черт! Холодная!

— Ты в порядке? — испуганно спрашивает Хлоя, подтягивая наемницу обратно на камни, и та кивает:

— Да… вроде. Кожу не разъело, волдырями не покрыло, и мышцы не слезли — значит, идем дальше.

Перед ними — точно такая же панель, какая была в храме Ганапати; Хлоя, устроив Надин около стены, вжимает камни в том же порядке, что набирала там. Но понимает, что стоило сначала исследовать стены на предмет нового кода в тот же момент, когда вылетевшее их стены лезвие перерубает ей глотку — не полностью, оставляя небольшой просвет в гортани. Пошатнувшись, Хлоя поднимает руки — они все алые от её крови, — и оседает на землю, отстранённо думая, это ей так повезло, что не отрубило голову полностью, или так и было задумано? Надин бросается к ней, вскрикивая от ужаса:

— Боже, Хлоя! Хлоя? Ты слышишь меня?

— Видимо, все мое везение кончилось там, у алтаря. Я… Я теперь прям как ты, правда? — не обращая внимания на пузырящуюся в углах рта кровавую пену — теперь крови ещё больше — Хлоя поднимает глаза на Надин и ухмыляется. — Только вот залатать меня не получится.

— Не смей сдаваться, я что-нибудь придумаю.

— Ничего уже не сделаешь, — мир вокруг размазывается до непонятных серых пятен, единственное, что все ещё остается в фокусе — это лицо Надин; Хлоя невольно любуется её ярко-янтарными глазами. Сейчас у неё светлые глаза, потому что она боится. Или в гневе. Или и то, и другое, и ещё прибитое сверху паникой, потому что вытащить её тело отсюда Надин не сможет, с её-то ногой. Значит, Хлое придется остаться здесь; она, наверное, даже не успеет сгнить, её съедят насекомые прежде, чем это произойдет, и, когда ещё через пару десятков веков кто-нибудь набредет на развалины древнего храма, то обнаружит только кучку ничем не примечательных костей у выбитой в цельном камне ниши, такой же пустой, как и весь остальной храм. Если этот кто-то будет ещё и археологом вдобавок, он сможет узнать, что кусок бедренной кости, единственный не распавшийся в труху при первом прикосновении, принадлежал женщине, — но не больше; тайна личности другой женщины, что пришла с ней и смогла уничтожить могущественный артефакт, несущий гибель для всего человечества, так и останется нераскрытой. Хлоя улыбается своим мыслям — наверное, она уже почти вернулась в космическую пустоту, раз заглядывает так далеко в будущее. 

Но что-то ещё держит её в изуродованном теле.

— А я все-таки была права. Тогда, в Гадаге… — Хлоя кашляет, но продолжает через силу. — Когда сказала, что умру раньше, чем… чем мы найдем Бивень.

Наверное, она должна сказать Надин, что любит её, невзирая на то, что Хлоя не умеет любить — этот секрет она унесет с собой, зато в памяти наемницы останется прощание в лучших традициях сопливых мелодрам со слабо прописанным экшном, с таким пафосом заявленным в начальных титрах. Скорее всего, это убьет её; Надин никогда больше не сможет подпустить к себе кого-то другого настолько близко, как Хлою. Она будет пытаться справится с тем, что мозгоправы цинично назовут посттравматическим стрессовым расстройством, и никак не свяжут её состояние с этими недолгими отношениями с Хлоей, потому что Надин расскажет о них немногое; она снова вернется в армию, но погибнет на первом же задании, намеренно подставившись под пулю. А может быть, она, не уходя из святилища, соберет все оставшиеся у неё и Хлои гранаты, выдернет все чеки разом и не выпустит их из рук, хотя могла бы спокойно уйти. Меньше всего Хлое хочется, чтобы жизнь Надин закончилась так.

Поэтому она просто закрывает глаза.

Проходит, наверное, целая вечность после того, как Хлоя прекращает дышать; она ещё может немного чувствовать свое тело, но не может пошевелить ни единым мускулом, и уходит куда-то, где, кажется, ничего нет, но где её с нетерпением ждут — как вдруг её что-то дергает назад. Холод. Она вздрагивает от пронизывающего до костей льда, но одновременно ей как будто становится легче дышать; она на пробу втягивает воздух в панически сжимающиеся легкие раз, другой, небольшими дозами, чтобы убедиться, что ей не кажется, — и только потом вдыхает полной грудью, чувствуя ни с чем не сравнимый вкус кислорода.

— Хлоя? Ты слышишь меня?

Это голос Надин, и он такой же испуганный на грани истерики, как и сама Хлоя, которая вдруг подскакивает на ноги, но падает обратно в воду и ощупывает руками свою шею. На ней нет даже следа от раны, только немного пятен крови остается на пальцах, когда воровка подносит их к глазам.

— Что? Что ты cделала?

— Я не знаю. Эта вода, она… Я заметила, что у меня затянулась рана на ноге после того, как оступилась в неё. Подумала, что, может, это спасет тебя… И оказалась права.

У Хлои такое чувству, будто сердце вынули из её груди — и теперь оно окровавленным комком плоти трепыхается в ладонях Надин. Все ещё живое. Они упоенно целуются, прямо так, обнявшись в ледяной воде — как вдруг их прерывает мужской голос:

— О, ну надо же. Полюбуйся, Рика — кажется, мы успели точно к развязке.

В глазах Хлои читается немой вопрос, на который охотница, появившаяся вместе с Асавом в том же проломе, через который они прошли несколько минут назад, с удовольствием отвечает:

— Ты очень плохо соображаешь, когда влюблена. Думаешь, когда вы пришли за трезубцем в Гадаге, я по чистой случайности промахнулась мимо её головы, хотя стреляла почти в упор? Это даже как-то обидно. Да и то, что у трупа в машине был пробит череп, трудно было не заметить.

Она держит их на прицеле, пока Асав вводит правильную последовательность в панель — и перед ним она разъезжается в стороны, открывая лежащий в самой глубине ниши Бивень Ганеши — обрамленный в витое золото слоновий бивень, покрытый пятнами пыли, плесени и чего-то бурого, похожего на кровь. Асав забирает его в руки и оборачивается к ним; на его лице написано ликование:

— Наконец-то! То, на что я потратил столько долгих лет поисков! То, что подчинит мне этот никчемный мир. 

— Не в этом варианте вселенной, sobat (3), — говорит Рика прежде, чем перевести прицел на него; она нажимает на курок, разнося в куски череп, и не спеша проходит по камням над водой, чтобы подобрать выпавший из рук Асава Бивень. Хлоя кричит ей:

— Зачем тебе это надо? Ведь с помощью Бивня ты не сможешь разбогатеть.

— Он нужен не для этого. Я хочу вернуться на шесть лет назад и переписать один-единственный эпизод своей жизни. Тот, в котором я направила пистолет Дрейку в голову, но не стала стрелять. Если бы он умер тогда, мой брат сейчас был бы жив.

Теперь пистолет направлен в её голову — и лежит он в руке Надин:

— Обычно я не убиваю невиновных, Рика, но ты — ты самое отвратительное существо, которое мне приходилось встречать, — и здесь твой путь обрывается, — Хлоя отворачивается, потому что не хочет видеть разбрызгивающихся фонтаном мозгов Рики — или не хочет знать, что причиной тому стала Надин, — как вдруг замечает знакомый знак на стене рядом.

— Я положу его обратно и кину туда гранату, чтобы навсегда уничтожить Бивень, — произносит Надин за её спиной.

— Нет, не бери в руки, подожди! — Хлоя лихорадочно осматривает стену, сплошь испещренную одним-единственным знаком, тем, который Хлоя по чистой случайности сумела разобрать на рукояти трезубца. Одержимость. — Мне кажется, Асав искал Бивень не потому, что хотел выиграть войну, а…

Только теперь она оборачивается — и видит, что Надин сжимает артефакт в руках. Хлоя настороженно подходит к ней, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза:

— Надин? Ты что делаешь?

— Скольких смертей можно было бы избежать, убив одного. Хлоя, ты разве не задумывалась об этом?

— Не надо, прошу. Нейт, может быть, не святой, но за свою жизнь он спас больше людей, чем можно себе представить. Он буквально спас мир, и даже не один — целых три раза. Если бы мафия, погнавшаяся вместе с ним в джунглях на островах Тихого океана, смогла вывезти золотого идола Эльдорадо, множество людей превратились бы в кровожадных монстров и поубивали всех остальных. Если бы тот сербский психопат с манией мирового господства выбрался из Шамбалы, он сжег бы земной шар дотла за день. А три года назад — не уничтожь он Ирам и ту отраву, что город таил в себе, мир захлебнулся бы в крови и кошмарах.

Надин поднимает на неё глаза, но не видит: её глаза заливает черным — не так, как когда она смотрела на Хлою с желанием, это не расширенные возбуждением зрачки, это сама тьма, что была заключена магией в Бивень Ганеши, а теперь, наконец, получила возможность выбраться из своего заточения, — и она заполняет её глаза полностью, не останавливаясь на радужке, но проливаясь дальше, на белок. В конце концов, от века до века глаза наемницы оборачиваются в абсолютную тьму.

Хлоя обхватывает ладонями лицо Надин, торопливо целует её, касаясь губами припыленных веснушкам скул, углов губ и острой линии подбородка, пытаясь вернуть ту, которую знает — но вместо неё перед Хлоей лишь тьма, кровожадная, требующая плоти, крови и исполнения своих прихотей.

Воровка поздно понимает исходящую от неё опасность.

Вот в чем заключалась истинное зло Бивня Ганеши, и вот о чем предупреждал появляющийся везде знак одержимости — не в самом факте, что артефакт может переписывать историю, а в том, что он подчиняет волю человека себе, заставляет его переписывать историю так, что случаются самые ужасные вещи; что, если не остановить того, кто взял однажды в руки Бивень, мир обратится прахом.

Когда Надин — точнее, то, что завладело её телом, и теперь коварно улыбается ей, слизывая с внезапно полезших над обычными зубами обоюдоострых клыков собственную кровь, — впивается пальцами в шею Хлое и поднимает над собой так, что воровка в панике сучит ногами, но так и не может дотянуться до земли, она делает это, не прикладывая ни малейшего усилия. Теперь Хлоя ничего не может сделать, даже если будет пытаться: точка невозврата пройдена.

Она готова к этому — готова лечь перед ней, готова вытерпеть раны от своего ножа, который наемница неторопливо вытаскивает из чехла на бедре, готова к виду собственных кишок, намотанных на её руку, лишь бы она на этом успокоилась.

Видя, как она заносит нож, Хлоя инстинктивно зажмуривается и скрещивает руки перед грудью в защитном блоке — она знает, что ей это никак не поможет, что даже усугубит ситуацию, потому что так нож сначала изрубит ей предплечья, множа боль в геометрической прогрессии, и только потом доберется до груди и прекратит её мучения, но все равно ничего не может с собой поделать. Она вся сжимается в ожидании боли — но ничего не происходит ни через несколько секунд, ни через минуту. Потом рука, сжимавшая её горло, исчезает, и Хлоя, давясь кашлем, чувствует твердую землю под ногами — она заваливается назад, но ей удается удержаться прямо и не упасть; боясь увидеть то, во что могла превратиться Надин, она все же чуть опускает руки и открывает глаза.

— Хлоя? — Надин смотрит на неё — собственными, ярко-янтарными глазами, — и испуганно шепчет. — Я что, причинила тебе вред?

— Надин? — воровка неверяще падает перед ней на колени, даже не помня о том, что задыхалась в её руках секунду назад — потому что, на самом деле, это были не её руки. — О господи, Надин, неужели ты вернулась?

Лицо наемницы оказывается на одном уровне с её, когда она тоже опускается вниз. Они молча смотрят друг на друга какое-то время.

— Я... Я... — говорит Хлоя, судорожно сглотнув подступившие слезы — она не знает, радости или чего-то другого, о чем боялась думать, и что другие обычно называли "любовью". — Знаешь, на секунду я поверила, что ты поддашься этому, и действительно перепишешь историю, — на грани слышимости заканчивает она свою мысль. Надин смотрит на неё так долго, что воровка понимает — они обе хотели услышать совершенно не эту фразу.

— Сделай себе одолжение. Скажи это вслух.

Её одолевает чувство сильного дежа вю — когда-то Хлоя сама давала этот совет. Нейту. Тогда она думала, что, в общем, счастлива и за него, и за Елену, и только самую малость расстраивалась, что закончились едва ли не самые искренние отношения в её жизни.

— Я никогда никому не говорила, что люблю. Видит бог, Надин, я не умею любить, но…

Но то, что происходит между ними, и любовью-то нельзя назвать. Хлое вообще не нравится слово «любовь» — оно слишком приторно-слащавое, царапает язык на букве «л» и чересчур отдает обычностью; это слово подходит кому-то вроде Нейта и Елены, но никак не ей и не тем, кто по каким-то причинам оказываются достаточно близко. Поэтому в ответ на пристальный взгляд Надин она поднимает ослепительно яркие серые глаза и шепчет:

— Я тебе доверяю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Шри Парамешвари - правительница  
> (2) отсылка ко второму трейлеру игры  
> (3) sobat - дружище


End file.
